


Secret Agent Man

by CLynnB



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D., NCIS, The Plucker - Brom
Genre: Adoption, Basilisks, Brothers being really weird brothers, Don't Judge Me, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Found Family, Gen, Horcrux Hunt, Violence against Order of Phoenix, Voldemort is just as stupid as Dumbledore, really old story, violence against death eaters, violence in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynnB/pseuds/CLynnB
Summary: Dumbledore hadn't expected anyone to catch onto his plans. Remus hadn't expected Dumbledore to actually actively kill Sirius. Harry hadn't expected that his family was as big as it actually was. But Sirius, James, Lily and Remus had set their plans in motion fifteen years ago, and now the family is getting back together to fight the war. Both sides of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting this work as it can be originally found over on Fanfiction.Net. It's an older one. I wrote it, what, almost twelve years ago? Geez, this makes me feel old.

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was smiling to himself. He had had to give up a good fighter, but Sirius's death was all for 'the greater good' after all. He needed to keep Harry in line long enough to do his job. After that, Dumbledore was free to take him down as a 'dark wizard' and take the glory of the war.

Sirius was a loose end. He had been advising Harry to take his own stand in this war; hadn't trusted the headmaster. As such, he had had to die. Remus Lupin would have been taken down as well, but he currently couldn't be found.

He had Harry though, that was good. Nothing would stand in the way of his plans. Not Harry, not Sirius, and definitely not a worn down werewolf.

Remus Lupin gave a small sigh, slumping to the floor of the small room in London he had rented for the weekend. Sirius having given him half his assets had given him enough money to run when Dumbledore had started his plan. But now…now he had to get in touch with the kids. Not Harry, but the others. The ones in the States.

He pulled out a cell phone, giving a small sigh. Never let it be said that wizards didn't know about technology and how useful it was. Most wizards, no, but the ones that were smart knew all about what the muggle world had to offer. And he and Sirius had known straight out of Hogwarts exactly what uses the technology could use. Common misconception: magic did actually with technology. Dumbledore didn't like it in the castle, and most wizards didn't know how to use it. They weren't incompatible at all.

With a deep breath, Remus gave in and called Greg Sanders.


	2. Magus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meed Magus

The Las Vegas Crime Lab was quiet for once. The graveyard shift had all gathered in the break room for their odd time off. Grissom was reading a book on entomology at the table. Sara and Catherine were over by the counter, discussing something quietly over cups of coffee. Brass was reading a humorous fiction book, if his chuckles were anything to go by. Warrick and Nick were playing a card game on the couch, Greg dead asleep and stretched out across both their laps. He had pulled a triple shift and had been too exhausted to drive home.

Warrick and Nick ignored the blond in their laps, instead using his back as their card table. They had, after all, unofficially adopted the lab tech as their 'little brother'. The others occasionally glanced at the three, making sure that the older CSIs didn't accidently wake the youngest of the group up.

A phone started ringing, though, and they all recognized the rock tune to be that of Greg's phone. The tech mumbled something from where his face was pressed into Nick's thigh, sleeping groping for his phone. Finding it, he put it to his ear and grumbled, "Lo".

"Magus."

Greg sat up quickly, rolling of his friends' laps and onto the floor with a 'thump'. "Alpha?"

"Yeah. It's me." Remus Lupin hadn't called Greg for three years. Not since he and Sirius had contacted them to see how they were doing, right after the animagi had escaped from prison. Why would he now? And at all times, when the rest of the team was staring at him, having been startled by his sudden movement.

"What's up? How's Beta?" Considering Sirius was Greg's adoptive brother (not that anyone knew that closely guarded secret) he had a good reason for asking.

Remus paused for a moment. "He died. Two months ago. Dumbledore planned it well, and now I'm on the run. Listen, you and your brothers may need to help Harry. Dumbledore's turning him into a weapon and will probably kill him when he completes his 'task'. The man is obsessed with power and Harry's his ticket to it."

Greg nodded slowly to himself. "Alright. And what, exactly, do you want us to do? If Dad's dead than I'm not sure us returning would be a good idea."

"No. It wouldn't," Remus agreed. Their boys, the ones that he and Sirius had secretly adopted, were far too powerful in their own ways to bring back to the UK. Dumbledore or Voldemort would do anything in their power to get a hold of any of them. Chances were, they were already working on doing just that. "Bring Harry and anyone he trusts to you. Help him find the horcruxes. They're all in the US anyway, except for the diary, which he already destroyed."

"Got it. I'll contact the others." He paused, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "Stay safe, Alpha. The Cub probably can't take any more losses."

"I know. I'll do my best. Goodbye Magus."

Greg let the phone fall to the ground as he slumped against the couch, resting his head on his knees. The rest of the team watched him in concern. They hadn't understood much of the half of the conversation they had heard, but they had gotten the part that his father was dead.

"Greggo?" Sara asked softly. "You okay?"

"Fine," Greg replied. "Just tired." He let his head fall back against the cushions of the couch, exposing the strong, white line of his throat. He had been eleven years old when Harry had been born nearly sixteen years earlier. A Greek kid from a dysfunctional family that had found refuge with a werewolf and an illegal animagi. There had been three others as well, an Australian and two Italians from New York.

They all had their own powers, although now Greg tried his hardest not to let others know that. He, himself, was a mage. Not a wizard, who were confined to using wands for most spells, but a mage. He didn't need a wand, or incantations, he merely needed to wish the magic into being. A skill like his would be hard-sought in a war such as the one going down in the UK.

After Sirius had gotten sent to Azkaban, Remus had continued teaching him and the other three, never believing that 'Beta' had betrayed his friends. He hadn't known that Peter was the secret keeper, but he couldn't believe that his friend would be a murderer. Greg had stayed with the werewolf and his three 'brothers' until he had turned seventeen. Then, he had gone back to the States and went to college, eventually ending up in the Vegas Crime Lab.

Nick absently started playing with Greg's spiked hair, wondering when he had highlighted it blue, and how he had managed to get past Ecklie with it. "Greg?"

The tech sighed. Yes, he was Greg Sanders, lab tech extraordinaire. But he was also Gregory Black, the 'Magus' of their small, strange family. And he had a job to do.

He picked the phone back up and dialed.


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Eyes

Mac Taylor glanced at the CSI in the passenger side of the car with just a little bit of concern. It was Danny's first case since he and Flack had gotten caught by a madman in the abandoned subway tunnels. Danny had been cleared for work, despite the fact that his hands still had light bandages on them from where the knives had gone through them, pinning him to the subway wall. The stitches on the cut across his throat had come out two days earlier, leaving the scar an angry red, but nearly fully healed.

Danny was sleeping, his glasses on the dashboard, his head resting lightly against the window. Taylor sighed, focusing on the road as he headed to Washington DC. He had had a choice of any of his CSIs to take along for this assignment, but he had wanted to keep an eye on the Italian. Danny had had a hard time recently, what with his kid neighbor getting shot, his brother being killed and then getting pinned in the sewer.

The boy needed a break, but he couldn't afford to take any more. Not with Hillborne on their backs. Besides, Danny got restless when he had nothing to do, and more often than not that led to some form of trouble. Usually in the form of pranks…and usually on Flack. It was amazing that Don hadn't killed the Italian himself, although that might be because they got along so well. (And the fact that Flack could prank back just as easily).

A phone rang and Danny jerked away, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes. He grabbed his cell, flipping it open. "Yo."

"Hey there, Eyes."

Danny straightened quickly, startling the driver. "Magus? What's up?"

"Beta's dead and Alpha's on the run."

Danny paused, frowning as he slipped his glasses onto his nose. "He's dead?" Mac shot him a worried look, but Danny ignored it, sighing at Greg's affirmative noise. "What now?"

"The Bumblebee's getting more involved. We have to find Cub and help him find the Snake's jigsaw puzzle."

Danny gave a sigh, running a hand lightly down his face, only to wince at the pressure it put on his almost healed injuries. There was only so much they could do from this side of the ocean, but they would do what they could. "Okay. We contactin' the others?"

"Yeah. You take Kitten and I'll call Medi?"

"Yeah, man, I got it," Danny said softly. "We meetin' up at Ravenshold?"

"I'll call you."

"See ya, Magus," Danny muttered, hanging up and ignoring his boss in favor of slumping against the seat.

Remus and James had found him when he was thirteen. They had gotten him out of the Tanglewood Boys when things had gone south. He had been sold to Sassone, literally sold to him. The gang leader had forced him into crime, and had even tried to force him into other unpleasant situations, when Remus had come in, growling like an angry wolf. Danny had, after all, only been a kid. And Remus had taken a liking to him in the short amount of time he had gotten to know the Italian. So, James and Remus had taken him back to the UK with them, and he had learned about the world of magic. About the war, about a prophesy saying that James's son would be the one to end it. And about how their 'great' headmaster was slowly taking over the wizarding world behind Riddle's back. They had offered him a home with Remus and Sirius and three other boys, one another Italian from the city, like him. And now Sirius was dead, just like James and Remus was on the run.

Danny was a seer. He could see possible futures, not that anyone at the New York Crime Lab knew that. And, as a wizard himself, he knew enough to keep that ability a secret. The only ones that knew were his 'family'. A family that he hadn't seen in a couple years, although they had made sure to keep in contact. At this rate, though, what with the seriousness of the situation, chances were they'd end up at Ravenshold within a week, planning a way to find Harry Potter and sneak him out from under Dumbledore and Voldemort's noses.

Danny gave a small sigh, noticing that they were nearing the NCIS building.

Well, at least contacting Kitten was going to be rather easy.


	4. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Kitten

Special Agent Gibbs was in a bad mood. He had to work with the New York Crime Lab on the latest case, and he hated working with others. They were usually annoying and incompetent. But then, this Mac Taylor was apparently an ex-Marine as well, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Although this Italian CSI he was supposed to be bringing along would probably be somewhat annoying,

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled, startling his team. "We've got two CSIs that are going to be here any minute. What do you got?"

McGee glanced at his computer, where he had been furiously typing. "Almost got the vic's cell records, Boss."

"Vic would be one Petty Officer James Smith. Age twenty-six, been in service for eight years. He had four months until honorable discharge," Tony DiNozzo said from his desk. "I have his records here." He left out the fact that the petty officer was a trained Auror, as he was pretty sure no one there would understand him anyway.

"My contacts do not have anything, but they are on the lookout for any suspicious characters," Ziva said.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You have contacts in New York?"

"You will find that I have contacts just about everywhere, Special Agent DiNozzo," she replied teasingly.

So did he, but he wasn't about to tell them that. At that moment, two new people stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen. One was most obviously in charge, and the other was actually rather familiar to Tony.

Mac Taylor walked up to Gibbs, holding out a hand. "CSI Mac Taylor," he introduced. "And my companion, Danny Messer."

Danny gave a small wave, but headed straight for Tony's desk, taking a seat upon it. "Hey Kitten," he said softly. Tony scowled at the name, having had been stuck with it since right after meeting the other three boys. "Somethin's come up."

"What?" Tony asked quietly, glancing at the others, who were all paying attention to Taylor. Danny revealed the information and Tony gave a small sigh before studying his little 'brother'. "What happened to you?" he asked, eyeing the angry red scar across Danny's throat.

The CSI shrugged slightly. "Case went bad." He didn't offer much other than that, but then, Tony didn't question it. They all had their bad cases. He had, after all, gotten the plague from one…

Tony DiNozzo was a wizard. Or, rather, he had been a wizard up until his father had figured that little detail out. Anthony DiNozzo Senior had been fascinated by that prospect and had efficiently ruined his son's chances of a normal life (well, as normal as a wizarding life could get) by the time the boy was twelve.

Being the owner of a large biomedical facility, DiNozzo Sr. had issued the orders to conduct many experiments on his son. The result? Tony had undergone a strange transformation. He had been a natural animagi, his form that of a panther. But his father's experiments had blocked the magic in his body from flowing correctly. He couldn't access the magic to do any spells other than that of the transformations. He was, however, permanently stuck with the effects of the panther. He could see through the cat's eyes, hear with the cat's ears. He had its balance and grace, and temper at that.

When he was twelve, he had gotten away from his father, subsequently getting himself disowned. Sirius Black had found him when he was fourteen, after two years of living on the street. Tony, believing he had no other choice, went back to the UK with him. And found himself to have a family. When he turned eighteen, he had returned to the States and become a cop.

Unfortunately, being for all intents and purposes, part cat, he didn't stay in one place for very long. His abilities tended to come out and he would be forced to move on. And then he had been found by Gibbs.

He had expected everything to go down the same way it always had. But Gibbs and the rest of the team hadn't cared about his strange abilities. He didn't try to show them, playing himself off as a goof-off jock, but when he slipped they just seemed to ignore it.

He had been with this team for a little over five years now, and was happy here. But the war in the UK was starting up again, and he could help with it. Even if he had no magic at his disposal, he had skills and he couldn't deny it.

Mac Taylor and Gibbs were actually getting along pretty well. But, glancing around, the two were surprised to find Danny sitting on Tony's desk and the two immersed in a quiet conversation, although it wouldn't have mattered if they could hear it anyway. The two were speaking in Italian.

"Did you know they knew each other?" Taylor asked with a frown.

Gibbs shook his head.

"We meeting at Ravenshold?" Tony asked, ignoring the eyes of the others. They had finally caught on that something was going on.

Danny shrugged. "Magus said he'd call."

"Right," Tony sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "How do you propose we get Cub? Kidnapping?"

Danny snorted. "Yeah, that'd go over well. We'll figure it out." He glanced at his boss, seeing the confused frown and sighed. "As for right now, we have ta deal with them," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the team and his boss.

"Right. Dead petty officer," Tony mumbled, turning back to his computer when it beeped at him, informing him of some incoming computer. Danny was blocking the screen, so he grabbed his 'brother's' hips and manually moved him to the side. "Hey Boss!" he called. "Smith had a fiancé that went missing the night of his death."

"And I'm just hearing about this now?" Gibbs asked, deciding it best to ignore the odd behavior of his senior agent and the CSI.

Tony shrugged. "Just heard about it." They'd worry about the war when Magus called them back. Until then, they had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no 'Gary Sues'. The four boys in this that aren't HP characters have only one special skill and that's it. Magus (Greg) does not have unlimited power, as one can only do so much with magic and he only has a limited amount, like everyone else. Eyes (Danny) can do a limited amount of spells, but nothing very high level as his power lies in his visions. Kitten (Tony) can't do magic at all, and is limited to his animagus transformation. The other one will be explained in the upcoming chapters.


	5. Medi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Medi

Dr. Robert Chase rubbed at his eyes in frustration. Dealing with one Dr. Greg House was enough to make anyone want to quit. Had, in fact, caused many people to quit. It was amazing that Chase hadn't decided to run off already. His skills could have gotten him a job anywhere he had wanted.

As it was, he was seated at the table, chewing on a pencil and listening to House insult him and his two companions. He didn't mind too much, though, as he really did enjoy his job. Besides, House could be really funny when he was insulting people, if one didn't take it too seriously.

A phone rang and House scowled as Chase pulled it out with a frown. He didn't often get called as there really weren't many people that he knew that would call him. "Hello?" he asked, his Australian accent strong.

"Hey, Medi. It's Magus."

"Magus?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow. He ignored the evesdropping looks he was getting from House, Cameron and Foreman. "What's up?"

"Beta's dead, Alpha's on the run, the Cub is in trouble and the Bumblebee and Snake are closing in."

Chase groaned. "Okay. So…?"

"We're meeting at Ravenshold on Saturday. Can you make it?"

Chase sighed. "Probably easier than you can. I live the closest, remember?"

Greg laughed, although it was slightly bitter. "Right. I'd forgotten. Geez, this wasn't the way I wanted to meet up with you three again…"

"Better than last time," Chase replied. Considering the last time he and Greg had met up, Greg had been attacked by rogue wizards and had had to be healed.

"True."

"Alright, well I'm at work," Chase said, rolling his eyes at House's glare. "So I'll see you on Saturday."

He hung up, giving a sigh and slumping into his chair. The wizarding world's war was interfering with his life again, and this time not for the better.

When he had been thirteen, James Potter had found him and offered him a new home, away from a broken family and an abusive father. He had jumped at the chance, and had found himself in the UK. It was there that he had found out about the wizarding world and his own unique powers.

He was a healer. He could do magic outside of the healing arts, but needed a wand and couldn't do much. Without a wand he could heal some of the worst physical damage that could be inflicted on the human body. He couldn't, however, heal effects of the crutatious or some of the other curses like that one.

Working in the hospital, he had to keep a close eye on his abilities. He couldn't let it be known that he could heal with a touch, and he couldn't heal everyone that came in. For some people, it was just their time to go and he had to respect that.

That ability, however, had come in handy over the years. Especially with the 'brothers' he had.

Looking up at his boss, he gave a small, sheepish smile. "I'm going to need a couple days off this weekend."

"Got an orgy to go to?" House asked. "I would love to go along."

Chase rolled his eyes, ignoring the questions of the other two. They could be rather nosy at times, and it was annoying. "Short notice. Next orgy I'll invite you too."

House blinked. Usually his comments were met with blushing and stuttering denials. This new Chase was different. A puzzle. He sighed. "Fine. Whatever." But a puzzle had to be handled carefully or else it could get too complicated to solve.

Chase gave a small nodded, but knew to expect some phone calls from his boss. He was, after all, Greg House.


	6. Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Cub

Harry James Potter shook out his copious amount of black fur, emerald eyes studying the shadows. As Cub, the large, black wolf, he could effectively sneak through the forest that surrounded the outer edges of Surrey. However, it would not be a good disguise once he hit London. Which was why he was waiting on his friends.

It hadn't taken much thought to figure out that Dumbledore had been manipulating his life. He and Ron and Hermione had noticed, accepted and moved on. With Remus gone and Sirius dead there weren't any other adults that Harry trusted. At all.

And the fact that he could now see magic was another reason for Dumbledore (and everyone else) to seek him out and want to control him. He could now see and determine the function of different spells, wards and curses. And it was as much of a curse as it was a blessing.

He had escaped from the Dursleys, slipping past Mundungas and out of the suburb. He had left everything but his wand behind. He'd already been to Gringotts, a while back, but now he had to find a place where he could figure out how to end this war. Of course, now he was fighting both the 'Light' and the Dark sides of it.

Shifting back to a humanoid form, Harry slumped to the ground, clasping his hand around the pendent that hung from his neck. An obsidian wolf with emerald eyes, howling at the moon. Remus had given it to him before he had disappeared with the simple message of 'someone will contact you'.

A bark startled him from his thoughts. He smiled as a large Chow dog and a Red Setter joined him, changing into Hermione and Ron respectively. He smiled at them and ran a hand through his hair. "I went to Gringotts at the end of the year. I have money, but I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be doing."

Hermione nodded slowly, a small sad look on her face. "Harry, I don't think you should return to Hogwarts this year."

Harry sighed, glancing at Ron who was keeping an eye out for any unwanted surprises. "I know. But I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do or where I'm supposed to go." He fingered the pendent again. "Mooney said someone would contact me."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "He didn't say."

Hermione paused and then pulled something from the bag she had brought. They had managed to sneak out of Grimmald Place with the help of the twins, but they hadn't brought much and were afraid of being gone for too long. But what she held in her hand practically glowed with magic. It was a black collar with small silver spines and 'Cub' embossed in gold. "It took a lot of work to make this, but the twins helped a lot." She handed it to Harry, and he took it with a curious look. "It's essentially a transfigured trunk, but it can still hold things. Just tap whatever you want to store to the spikes and it will go into storage. To get them out, just tap the spikes while thinking of what you want."

Harry nodded, placing the collar around his neck. It fastened itself and Ron grinned. "It's also enchanted to be visible in your animagus form, and no one but you can take it off or spell it off."

"Cool!" Harry said with a grin of his own. "Thanks guys."

Hermione and Ron both smiled back. "Now," the girl said, getting a mischievous grin. "Time to go shopping." Both boys groaned.

It took nearly all day for Hermione to be pleased, and they hadn't even bothered going to Diagon Alley. She had been pleased with what they had found in London, and the 'disguise' they had gotten for Harry. He had gotten contacts, while also replacing his glasses with square, thin half-framed ones. They had highlighted his hair blonde, giving it a tiger-striped effect, and bought him all new clothing.

Hermione, it seemed, thought he would look good as a punk/goth kid. Most of his clothing was black with accents of silver, and although it tended to be tight, it was easy to move in. The clothes portrayed his athletic build, although he was still rather short. And with a little makeup covering his scar, he looked like a completely different person. It was a change, but it was a good change.

Books, weapons, food, and anything else he would need was bought and stored in his trunk-collar. He had everything he needed to study and work on his own. And with his two friends acting on the inside, he was pretty sure he would manage long enough for Remus to contact him. Or whoever it was that Remus had trusted enough to contact him.

Harry frowned slightly at that. He wasn't really into trusting people he had never met, as that had gotten him nowhere in the past. So trying to wait for someone to contact him was frustrating, especially since he didn't know if Remus was even still alive. Chances were that Dumbledore had already found the werewolf, although he really didn't want to think on that.

When the sun started to disappear, Harry turned back to his two friends, smiling at them as he was standing in front of a completely muggle hotel. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah," Ron said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "We'll see you on Saturday. The twins said they'd help us get away again."

Hermione gave him a big hug. "Stay safe, Cub."

Harry nodded. "Course."


	7. Kitten And Eyes

"So," Danny said, hanging up his phone and turning to Tony, who was searching his computer for information on their killer. "Ravenshold on Saturday."

Tony nodded, flashing him a thumbs-up, immersed in his work. Danny sighed, slumping to the ground behind his brother's desk, watching him work. Mac shot him a concerned look, but he ignored it, not feeling up to dealing with anything right then. He was tired, had been for months. Getting attacked in the subway hadn't even been the worst thing that had happened in the last few weeks. He had had to give the order to let Louie die just a few days later. It was a never-ending cycle and he just couldn't seem to get out of it. Tony glanced at him in concern. "You alright?"

"Louie's funeral was last week," Danny said softly, and Tony blinked. Danny hadn't called him about it, and he was pretty sure neither of the others knew of Louie's death either. "I had them turn off life support." He shook his head. "I didn't think it would hurt so much. He sold me to Sassone. He…"

"Is still your brother," Tony said just as softly, leaving his chair to sit next to his little brother on the ground. Gibbs's glare turned into a concerned look within seconds, but he just waved it aside. "And you still love him."

"I shouldn't," Danny mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Tony sighed, taking his brother's glasses and setting them on the desk before wrapping his arms around him. Danny turned into his embrace, burying his face in the side of Tony's neck. "Not after what he did."

Tony tightened his hold, pulling Danny onto his lap and running a hand through the younger blonde's hair as Danny's tears wet his shirt. "He died for you, Danny," the agent whispered, allowing his younger brother to cry. Danny, as stubborn as he was, had probably not let the emotions out, and had been drowning in them for the past week. They were getting worried and confused looks from the rest of the team and Mac, although the New York CSI looked more resigned than anything else. He had, apparently, expected Danny to eventually fall apart. Probably not in the middle of a case at NCIS HQ, but he had been expecting it.

Danny, who had been trembling from his tears, stilled suddenly and Tony frowned. He recognized when Eyes went into a vision. Danny mumbled something to Tony, but didn't move from his spot on his brother's lap. Tony nodded and looked up, meeting Gibbs's curious blue eyes. Gibbs came closer, leaning over his senior agent's desk.

"Boss, would you believe me if I told you that our murderer was going to be at 375 Moons Avenue in an hour and a half? And not ask any questions until later?" Tony asked, a wary look on his face.

Gibbs frowned, eyeing the two Italians. "What's going on?"

Tony hesitated and then sighed. "Our brother was killed protecting Danny. His funeral was last week and Danny's not been handling it well."

"You're related?" Gibbs asked in surprise. All evidence pointed towards Tony being an only child.

"It's complicated," Tony mumbled, frowning when he realized that Danny had fallen asleep against him. The CSI had to be completely exhausted to have been that unaware. They had been trained for war, afer all. "And not very well known."

Gibbs nodded, eyeing them again, and then stood. "McGee, Ziva! Gear up! Our perp's at 375 Moons Avenue!"

When they had left, Mac came around the side of the desk, crouching next to the two of them. "You're hiding something," he stated softly. He gently unclasped Danny's hand from Tony's shirt, unbandaging it and checking over the nearly-healed wounds that sliced through his palm and through to the other side. "I'm not going to pry, but Danny is one of my CSI's and I would like to know if he's involved in something dangerous."

Tony met his gaze and found to his surprise that this man seemed to be a lot like Gibbs. In other words, Mac viewed Danny as a surrogate son and there would be no point in lying to him because he would be able to tell. "We thought that perhaps we had gotten away, but it seems that we're being pulled back into a war that we never wanted to fight in. And there's a good chance that we won't get out of it unscathed."

Mac frowned, moving to Danny's other hand. "He hasn't been sleeping well. Maybe an hour or two a night a night for the past six months," the older CSI revealed.

Tony sighed. Danny was probably having visions again. Seeing the war and the crime scenes they investigated was enough to turn anyone off of sleeping. But Danny could have called any of them and they would have helped him through the visions. It seemed, though, that his 'lessons' from the days in Tanglewood were still affecting him. "I'll call our brothers. We'll help him," Tony said.

Mac raised an eyebrow at the mention of brothers, as he was pretty sure that Louie was Danny's only brother. But he said nothing, having realized that the two could not possibly be this close without some sort of explanation. He sat back as Tony awkwardly pulled a phone from his pocket, trying not to jostle Danny. If the CSI had gone without sleep for as long as Mac said he had, then there was no reason to not let him get as much as he could now.

"Hey Robbie," Tony said softly, smiling as he got his little brother on the phone. "Listen, Eyes is having trouble sleeping again. Usual cause, probably. Think you can give him something for it?"

"He trying to get through it on his own?" Chase asked with a small sigh.

Tony gave a short, humorless chuckle. "Don't we all?"

"True." There was a short pause and then, "I'll head his way. He'll be in New York tomorrow, right?"

"Right," Tony confirmed. "Although he'll be at Ravenshold on Saturday, so I suppose it could wait until then."

"Alright. I'm heading up there Friday, so I'll see you then."

Tony hung up, smiling slightly. Although they were only getting together to deal with the war, he still hadn't seen his brothers in a long while. It was almost exciting to be able to see them all at once. Of course, it would be better if Remus and Sirius were there and the war wasn't the leading cause for the meeting, but he would take what he could get.

By the time the rest of the NCIS team returned, a blonde unhappy looking woman in handcuffs with them, Danny had been asleep for two hours and Tony was beginning to lose feeling in his legs. He didn't, however, move his brother, as he figured that Danny could use the sleep more than Tony needed use of his legs for the moment.

Gibbs ordered the woman down to interrogation with McGee and Ziva, and then rounded on the two Italians on the ground. "She confessed to killing her boyfriend," the agent growled. "Would you like to tell me how you knew where she would be?"

Tony sighed, glancing at Danny. "Boss…that's a long story, and I'm not sure you would believe it…"

"DiNozzo…"

Biting his lip, Tony shot Mac a look, wondering if Danny had or ever would let him know what was going on. "Friday night. Come by my apartment on Friday night and I'll explain it to you."

"I'm holding you to that, DiNozzo," Gibbs grunted before heading for the elevator.


	8. Greg and Nick

Greg was bobbing his head in time to the music blaring throughout the lab when Grissom came in with some evidence. The supervisor turned off the music and Greg pouted, but took the envelope, turning to one of his many machines.

"I'll have this for you soon, bossman," Greg said cheekily.

Grissom waved it aside. He had been keeping an eye on the young lab-tech since that phone call the other day, but Greg didn't seem to be any different from usual. "Give the results to Nick. I've got to take care of a different case."

"Sure thing!" Greg's phone went off and Grissom frowned, knowing that there weren't supposed to be phone conversations in the lab outside of work-related business. But Greg seemed intent on ignoring that unspoken rule, pulling the phone out and glancing at the number with a frown. "Scuse me, Grissom. I have to take this call."

He turned away, heading back towards the machines that were processing information. "Hey Alpha. Whatcha got for me?"

Considering the caller was this 'Alpha' person, Grissom left him to his conversation in the lab. He trusted Greg to know the rules, and to only break them when something was really important. Grissom glanced into the break room on the way back to the office. Nick was sitting at the table, looking as though he was about to fall asleep over a file. He'd come by later to check on him and make sure he was getting his work done.

Greg was moving about the lab absently, talking on the phone, waiting for the results from the tests. "So, you want us to get a hold of Cub using the Black family crest? That will work?" He paused, listening to the answer. "Ah. Okay. We're getting together on Saturday at Ravenshold. Can you make it? You're in Italy?"

The machine beeped and Greg eyed the results with a raised eyebrow before heading for the break room. "What's up with the Fire Chickens? Do you know?" He saw Nick and waved the paper at him, gaining his attention. Nick blinked, giving him a blank look, and the lab-tech turned his attention to him for a short moment, holding the phone slightly away from his face. "Hey, the secondary blood splatter was from an unknown male that was definitely related to the vic." Greg blinked then, looking shocked as he turned slightly, his attention going back to his earlier conversation. "What? Why the heck would he give them an order to kill me on sight?"

Nick frowned, taking the paper but more concerned with the conversation Greg was having on the phone. Kill him on sight? Seriously? Or was he just talking about some strange video game or some such?

Greg chuckled humorlessly. "Ah. So the order is to kill me and Tony on sight and capture Danny and Robbie. Okay. They've never seen Robbie with a gun, have they?" He shook his head, sighing tiredly. "No, Alpha. I'm not going down without a fight. You know that."

Nick's brow furrowed in concern. He'd never seen Greg look so…serious. It was disconcerting in a way because it meant that Greg wasn't talking about a video game. Greg sighed again. "Yeah. I'll tell them. Listen, Alpha, stay safe alright. I wanna see you alive some time. Right. Bye."

Greg looked up at Nick, having forgotten he was in the room, and gave a sheepish grin. "Um…yeah…I think you're looking for the victim's brother."

"Greg, what's going on?" Nick asked, ignoring the case-related topic.

Greg grimaced, but said nothing for a long moment. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Grissom was leaning against the wall outside the room, frowning at the turn of the conversation. "Nothing you can help me with, Nick," Greg finally said.

Nick shook his head. "Greggo, I'm worried about you. It's like you're involved in some sort of gang war or something!"

"Gang war?" Greg mumbled. "I wish it were as simple as that." He looked up at the older CSI and gave a small smile. "No. This involves a lot more people and spans three continents. It's not a gang war. And you don't have to worry. I've been dealing with this since I was eleven."

Nick groaned, waving a hand. "Greg! What. Is. Going. On?"

Greg's smile stayed firmly in place as he shook his head. "I can't tell you that. Not now. Maybe not ever." He sighed. "Trust me, it's too dangerous for you to be involved."

"We can help," the Texan said softly.

"No," Greg mumbled. "You can't. So just leave it."

Nick sighed, knowing that Greg was far too stubborn for his own good. "If you die, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Greg grinned. "Deal."

And Grissom snuck away with a worried frown.


	9. House and Wilson

Friday afternoon came and Chase sighed, packing up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He gave a small nod to both Foreman and Cameron and left the room, hoping not to run into House on the way out of the hospital. Of course, as luck would have it, both he and Wilson were waiting right outside the door for him. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out to see a text message from Greg.

"Bumblebee knows who we are. Kitten and I have kill orders on us. If Bee knows, so does Snake."

"So, Wombat," House drawled, straightening from where he had leant against the building. "Whatcha doing this weekend? Aside from the orgy, of course."

Chase rolled his eyes, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Meeting my brothers." Where was the point in lying? House would just scrounge around until he figured it all out anyway. That was part of what made him such a good doctor.

House frowned. "You don't have any brothers."

"Three actually," Chase grinned. He loved confusing his boss. It was almost like revenge for all the sarcasm. "And a god-brother, but we're not too sure if he's showing up yet."

House scowled. "I've seen your file. You're an only child."

"Yup," Chase said cheekily. House's scowl deepened and Wilson shot the younger doctor a confused look. Chase merely shrugged, still grinning. Although a deep, British voice from behind him made his face suddenly go stony, his eyes becoming cold.

"Looks like one of your Brit friends is here," House mumbled.

Wilson, though, was watching Chase's face, having noticed the sudden change in disposition. Chase's hand was hovering near his hip, as though he had a weapon. But Chase didn't carry any guns, did he?

"Robert Chase Black?" the Brit asked. "I'd appreciate it if you came with me."

Chase rolled his eyes, turned around and pulled a gun on the large, black guy, all in one smooth movement. "Uh huh. And take me back to Order Headquarters, I presume?"

House and Wilson both blinked. They had been a little confused by the 'Black' tagged onto the end of Chase's name. But the gun had thrown both of them for a loop. And the way he was holding himself was definitely not their usual amiable Dr. Chase. It was more the stance of a trained soldier, if anything.

"You're in danger," the man said. "Dumbledore—"

"Gave the order to kill two of my brothers on sight," Chase interrupted. "You know what they do? One's a federal agent. The other works in the Crime Lab. And yet, after all the people they've saved, Dumbledore," he practically spat the name. "Gives the order to kill them because they can kill him. They are more powerful. Ever think about the orders your 'wise' leader gives?"

"Mr. Black," the man said, holding his hands up in surrender. He may have been a wizard but he knew what a gun was. And what one could do. "We just want—"

"Another tool," Chase spat. "You've rested an entire war on the shoulders of an almost sixteen year old boy. On the orders of Dumbledore, who refuses to give the boy training. Think that over." He cocked the gun, the click making the man take a step back. "And leave. Now."

With a single nod, the man turned around and walked away. Chase gave a frustrated sigh, the gun disappearing onto his person again. He turned back to House and Wilson with a grimace of a smile. "Hi."

House blinked, shocked speechless for what had to be the first time in a very long time. Wilson, however, gaped. "What was that?!"

"What?" Chase said, blinking innocently.

House finally managed to find his senses. "What are you? Some kind of mobster? You just pulled a gun on someone!"

"Yeah. I know," Chase nodded. "But I'm not allowed to let myself be captured and turned into a weapon in some war happening in the UK."

"You're a doctor!" House snapped. "You can't fight!"

Chase raised an eyebrow, wondering why it was that he hadn't made it to his car yet. "You just saw me pull a gun on a guy and you say I can't fight?" he asked. Scoffing slightly, he gave a short laugh. "I've been trained to fight since I was thirteen, House. I'm not exactly defenseless." He pushed past them, but Wilson grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You're hiding something," the doctor said softly.

Chase nodded. "Of course." He gave a small mocking smile. "But you don't expect me to tell, do you?"

"I can always fire you," House said.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Frankly, I'm just trying to keep me and my brothers alive. My job comes second to that." He took his arm from Wilson's grasp and headed for his car, pulling out his phone from his pocket. "Hey, I just had a run in with a Fire Chicken. Thought I'd let you know," the two older doctors heard him say as he walked away.

House turned to Wilson with a raised eyebrow. "Wombat's keeping secrets," he said. "Dangerous ones."


	10. Tony and Gibbs

Tony dropped his bag on the ground in his apartment with a sigh. Danny and Mac had left for New York the day before, soon after Danny had woken up. The looks the two of them had gotten had been priceless, but then, they had been caught 'cuddling' so to speak in the middle of the bullpen. "Like freaking girls," Tony grumbled, shaking his head with a small smile.

They couldn't help it, though, not really. The bonding ritual they had used to make them brothers (outside of the knowledge of Remus and Sirius who had only made them brothers legally) had changed them in more ways than one. They, all four of them, literally craved human contact. Especially each others'. It made for interesting and sometimes uncomfortable moments.

No one knew why the ritual had had that effect, although Robbie had commented that it might have something to do with Tony's cat blood. Cats were by nature an affectionate species who liked to cuddle and play with others. By using Tony's blood in the ritual, the others could have been affected by that.

Whatever the cause, it didn't make much of a difference. The point was, when any of the Black brothers got together chances were they would be very close together. Touching for comfort, companionship, or even just because they could. Greg had a habit of draping himself over any of the others whenever he could; Tony liked hugs, casual or comforting; Danny often leaned on any of his brothers and Robbie had a tendency to just place a hand on a shoulder, or against someone's back. And if they were angry, well, they were prone to try and beat each other up only to have to be healed by Robbie, who had always threatened to let them bleed if they didn't grow up.

Of course the bond had other results as well. If they were near each other, they could feel if the other was in pain, or upset, or, well any high states of emotion (which could get even more uncomfortable if one were to, say, have a girl over for the night…) That right there was one of the main reasons none of them lived in the same state. The distance that this 'feeling' lasted was only about two miles, but it was still disconcerting enough that they had agreed to go their separate ways, despite how close they were to each other. Of course, Greg moving all the way to Vegas had been a bit of a surprise, as the others had stayed somewhere along the Eastern coast, or near it at least.

Tony dropped onto his couch with a small groan, looking at the clock. Gibbs would be here soon, wanting to know what was going on. Honestly, the animagi didn't know how much he should tell. The fact that Tony now had a price on his head wasn't exactly something that he wanted his boss to know. Especially since the 'good guys' had been the one to order his execution. He really didn't want to think about what the 'bad guys' would do with him or any of his brothers.

Rubbing at his face he decided against grabbing any food, instead playing with the pendent that hung around his neck. It was an obsidian panther with emerald eyes and acted as his port-key to Ravenshold. Remus had given him the pendent soon after he had joined the family, but Greg had been the one to charm it, since Tony was the only one in the family that couldn't apparate.

All four of the brothers had pendants, actually, although Danny's were in the form of his dog-tags. There was a dragon carved on the back of one of the tags, with sapphire eyes. Greg had a phoenix, made of garnet with jet black eyes and beak. Robbie's was a unicorn, actually, but a fierce black one with ruby eyes and horn. Tony smirked, wondering if Remus had found a pendent for Harry yet, and if so, what it was.

A knock on the door had Tony glancing at the clock with a frown. Gibbs was an hour early. Sighing, he got to his feet and opened the door, only to find himself face to face with the tip of a wand and staring into a white, bone mask.

Gibbs was grumbling to himself about senior agents keeping secrets from their bosses as he climbed the stairs to Tony's apartment. Of all days for the elevator to break down, it had to be the day he was coming over. Finally making it to the right floor, Gibbs suddenly frowned, getting a bad feeling in his gut. The hall was too quiet. Much too quiet.

Making his way to Tony's apartment, he pulled his gun from his holster, noticing that the agent's door was ajar. Sneaking into the room, gun in front of him, he blinked when he saw Tony crouched on the ground, snarling at two men wearing long black robes in front of him. There was another man lying nearby, blood pooling from multiple injuries; he looked as though he had been mauled by some sort of large animal.

Tony was shaking, as though he was in a lot of pain, and there was blood running down his face from a long cut on his cheek. One of the robed men laughed, and Tony gave an animalistic growl, leaping forward, towards the laughing man. The other figure yelled something and Tony fell back with a pained cry, large gashes crisscrossing his chest and staining his clothing with blood.

Gibbs had seen enough, he fired off two shots, but they didn't meet their mark as the two men disappeared with cracks at the first report of the gun. Re-holstering the gun, Gibbs ran forward, dropping to his knees next to his agent, who was gasping for breath. "DiNozzo?"

"Hey…boss," Tony gasped, blood making a trail from the corner of his mouth. He curled into himself, coughing up more blood.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Gibbs said softly, pressing a hand against one of the gashes and wincing at Tony's cry of pain.

"No," Tony murmured breathlessly. He grasped his pendant with one shaky hand, green eyes glancing up at his boss. "Sorry, boss," he whispered before muttering something in Latin.

The world disappeared in a blur of colors and the two landed with a thump on a marble floor, Tony giving a harsh cry at the contact. Gibbs blinked and then frowned, recognizing a port-key for what it was, although not having any magic himself. He may be a muggle, but he had worked with wizards before…and he hadn't expected DiNozzo to be one.

Gibbs looked up at the sound of footsteps, and met the blue eyes of a blonde, who looked from him to Tony with a shocked look on his face. Taking a few long strides, the blonde dropped to his knees beside the two of them, turning Tony onto his back and assessing the injuries. "Kitten," he said softly. "Tony, please, I need you to stay awake for a moment," he ordered, seeing that Tony was allowing his eyes to close.

"Robbie," Tony gasped, coughing up more blood.

Chase sighed, placing a hand over the large gashes and forcing some power into them. He was frowning though, having caught the 'scent' of the crutatious curse. "Geez, I get a Fire Chicken and you get a Zombie Muncher?"

"Three," Tony murmured, eyes sliding shut despite his brother's orders.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as the injuries knit themselves together, but Tony's shaking didn't stop. "Cough up the blood, Kitten," Chase said, propping the agent up. "You've got to get it out of your lungs." Tony did as he was told, slumping against his brother and gasping for breath. His lungs were in rough enough shape from the plague as it was, getting them sliced up by Death Eaters didn't do much good for them. "Good, now go to sleep," Chase murmured, putting him into a healing sleep.

Chase looked up at Gibbs then, holding out a hand. "Dr. Robert Chase," he introduced. And then he shrugged. "Black, if you want to get technical."

"Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs said, taking the offered hand and giving it a firm shake. "You want to explain what the heck is going on?"

Chase bit his lip, looking at his brother leaning against his chest. "Um…well…"

"I already know about the wizarding world," Gibbs said. "What I want to know is what my agent is doing here and what is going on!"

Well, if there was one good thing about working with House, it was that impatient men didn't do much to frighten him anymore. "Tony is my brother. We have two other brothers, Danny and Greg, and between the four of us we are the most powerful wizards alive, especially if you add our god-brother Harry into the mix. As such, both sides of the wizarding war want us as weapons…or in some cases just want us dead because they know they can't control us. So, we're fighting the war our own way."

Gibbs paused, and then nodded. "Okay. So, if DiNozzo's a wizard, why didn't he use spells against the Death Eaters?"

"He can't," Chase said shortly. "DiNozzo Sr. made it so that the only magic Tony can do is his animagus transformation." The doctor sighed shortly, not sure just how much Tony wanted him to reveal. "He's part-cat as it is. The transformation never really goes away, although he may look human."

Gibbs was silent for a long while and then nodded, getting to his feet. "Explains a lot." He looked about him, around at the manor that they had landed in. The floors were marble, and there was a large staircase made of dark woods in front of him. Doorways led off to various rooms, and overall it looked like a rather large house. "Where are we?"

"Ravenshold," Chase answered, still seated on the ground. "It's in Delaware." He glanced down at his brother with a frown. "Could you help me with him? We can put him on a couch in the parlor."

Gibbs helped get Tony settled and then stood there, staring at Chase, who had taken out his phone. "Were there any bodies left when you found Tony?" Gibbs nodded and Chase texted someone before slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Magus will take care of it."

"Magus?"

"Greg," Chase answered shortly. "Magus is Greg. I'm Medi, the healer. Tony's Kitten, for obvious reasons, although he hates that name," he grinned at that point. "And Danny's Eyes, because he's a Seer."

"Ah," Gibbs said with a short nod. "That explains even more." He glanced at his agent with a frown. "I want him back Monday morning."

Chase smirked. "Sure." And with that, Gibbs turned around and left the house. Chase watched him go, wondering just how he was going to get back to D.C. from here.

But then, he supposed it didn't matter much.


	11. Ravenshold

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione said softly as she and Ron sat on the hotel room's bed. "It's good to see you again."

"How's it feel to be sixteen, mate?" Ron grinned.

Harry dropped into an armchair with a smile. "Not much different than being fifteen, Ron," he answered.

Hermione chuckled and pulled a box from her bag, sliding it across the bed towards Harry. "The twins helped us fix these. They work off magic, so the batteries won't ever die and you'll never lose connection." Harry pulled out a laptop and a cell phone and gave a grin. They were both sleek, black machines with a silver, howling wolf on the backs.

"All the information we have is already on the computer," Ron added. "We have some as well, so we'll keep you informed."

Information was important. Especially now. They had figured out Dumbledore's plan for Harry and the Wizarding World not long after second year. After that, it hadn't been hard to find out about the horcruxes through a few subtle questions asked in the right places and some even more subtle evesdropping. Harry had already destroyed one of the seven that Voldemort had made, but then he had found that being bitten by the basilisk had destroyed the one that had been in him. Knowing that he had been a horcrux had been a little disturbing, but it was gone now and they had six more they had to find.

"What's happening at Headquarters?" Harry asked.

Ron scowled. "Dumbledore offered me ten thousand galleons and a place in the Order if I spy on you. He knows you're not at the Dursleys but I've led him to believe that you're coming to school this year." Ron shrugged. "I said yes. Figured I could lead them off your trail while getting information. They believed me when I 'hated' you during fourth year. Figured I could do it again."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, you're good at that." He grinned some more. "Hermione? You love me right?"

She gave him a suspicious look. "What do you want?"

"For you not to study yourself to death this year," Harry smiled. He then sighed, the smile slipping from his face. "I have to destroy the horcruxes, and then I can destroy Voldemort. And maybe then we can finally live in peace."

Both Ron and Hermione sighed. "You don't have to believe the prophesy, Harry," Ron said. "The future can always change."

"Except that Voldemort believes the prophesy, and therefore I don't have a choice but to go along," Harry mumbled.

There was a small flash of light and a letter floated to the bed between the three. They looked at if first in shock and then warily, not knowing exactly what it was. "That's the Black crest," Harry said, pointing to one of the crests on the envelope. "The other…" he tilted his head to one side. There was a lily, a stag, a wolf, a dog, a phoenix, a dragon, a panther and a unicorn, all arranged in a shield. "Those are the Marauders, plus Mum, minus Peter, and plus four others."

He picked up the envelope, opening it and pulling out the letter. Reading aloud, he glanced at his two companions.

Harry, Cub,

You don't know us, as it probably wasn't safe for Sirius or Remus to mention us at any time. You see, you have four god-brothers, adopted by Sirius right before you were born. Remus raised us after he was sent to prison, but it was all under the radar. We couldn't let Dumbledore know who we were, or what we could do.

You could say that we're not normal wizards.

Remus, Mooney, Alpha—whatever you want to call him—contacted us after he went on the run. All four of us live in the United States, and Alpha wanted us to take you in. He wanted us to help you find and destroy the Snake's puzzle pieces, if you know what I mean. They're all over here in America.

We realize that you probably have no reason to believe us and we respect your decision whatever you may choose. If you do decide to come join us over here, this letter can be used as a port-key. Code words: Pack and Pride.

Just know, that if you were to join us, you would probably be moving around. We four live in different states. The oldest one of us is thirty and lives in D.C. Next is twenty-eight, lives in New York. Another twenty-eight in New Jersey. And twenty-seven in Las Vegas, Nevada. We'd be helping you search for the puzzle pieces, but at the same time we have our jobs as well. One Crime Lab tech, one federal agent, one Crime Scene Investigator (detective) and one doctor. So, you'd have to put up with that.

We're a strange family, but we're a family all the same. And we're hoping that you'll join the family and that, somehow, we can get Alpha over here as well, especially now that Beta's gone. (By the way, Beta's death is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for him acting stupid. Dad was always like that…a bit irrational at times. James was always getting onto him about it.)

So, with that, we'll leave you to your decision.

Gregory Allen Sanders Black, Magus

Robert Christopher Chase Black, Medi

Dante Giovanni Messer Black, Eyes

Antonio Carlos DiNozzo Black, Kitten

Harry looked up at his two friends and shrugged. "Well? What do you think?"

Meanwhile, at Ravenshold, the four brothers were busy catching up with each other. Tony was lounging on the couch, Greg sprawled across the same couch, his upper half resting across Tony's lap. Chase was sitting on a loveseat across from them, absently talking about a strange case at the hospital. Danny was staring at a butterfly in a case on the wall, a strange look on his face.

"Hey," he said, getting the attention of the others. "Can we get rid of this?" He waved to the butterfly and Chase and Greg gave him odd looks. The bug was rather beautiful, and they couldn't see a reason to get rid of it. But Tony frowned, glancing at the lightly bandaged hands and the scar that crossed his neck. He still hadn't spoken of that case.

"Sure," the agent said softly, nudging Greg. The blond glanced at him and then gave a subtle wave of his hand, the butterfly disappearing from the wall.

"Thanks," Danny said. "Don't really like bug collections, much," he muttered, sitting down next to Chase. At their questioning looks, he shrugged. "Don't ask."

There was a startled yelp then, and another person joined them, blinking up at them from his place on the floor. "I hate port-keys," he said, and they all four noticed his wand in his hand, subtly pointed at them.

"Don't blame you," Greg said cheerily. "You're Harry, I presume?"

"Yes," Harry said, getting slowly to his feet. "And you?"

"Greg."

Danny gave a small wave. "Danny."

Tony nodded. "Tony."

Chase smiled. "I'm Robbie." And then he frowned. "Though, most outside the family call me Chase."

Harry gave a small sigh, lowering his wand. "You said you could help me. That Remus wanted you to help me. And that you weren't normal wizards."

Tony smiled tiredly, still not fully healed from his experience the day before with the Death Eaters. They explained their various situations, and the teen revealed that he could see magic and identify it. "Not many people can do that," Chase said. "Actually," he frowned. "I've never heard of anyone being able to do that."

Greg rolled his eyes. "No one can do what we can do either," he pointed out.

Danny yawned. "Yeah, yeah. But, man, what we can do can help end the war."

"I'm all for that," Harry said, trying to wrap his head around the idea of his god-brothers. They were definitely different, of that there was no doubt. "Question, though. What are you going to do with me?"

Chase shrugged. "You're going to be coming with one of us. Depending on where the horcruxes are located you'll be moved to whoever's closest. Where we are now is the 'family home' so to speak. Ravenshold, in Delaware. I assume you have everything you need?" he asked, frowning at Harry. They had just realized he didn't have anything other than the clothes on his back and his wand.

Harry grinned and tapped the collar at his neck and pulled a laptop out of it, so to speak. They all blinked at him and he shrugged. "I have amazing friends."

Tony grinned as well. "Those amazing friends working on the inside for you?"

"Yeah. Ron's my inside-guy to the Order," he revealed.

"Ah, yes, the Fire Chickens," Danny mumbled. "Greg, expect a visit from them sometime soon."

Greg scowled. "Geez…they still want me dead."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Dumbledore wants me dead too. But not until I kill Riddle for him."

"Sucks to be you," Tony commented flippantly.

Harry childishly stuck his tongue out. "Sucks to be you too. He wants you dead as well, if Ron's intel is correct."

Tony blinked. "Wow. That was fast."

Harry shrugged. "He's also being paid to spy on me," he grinned. "Ron's a great actor when it comes to fooling the headmaster. Hermione's my inside to info on the horcruxes." He held up the laptop before letting it go back into his collar. "It's all on the computer and more will be coming."

Chase sighed. "Well, it's late, I'm tired and Danny's about to fall over from exhaustion. I think it's time for bed," he said, poking the blond CSI, who was beginning to sag against him. "And you're taking a Dreamless Sleep potion tonight, Eyes."

Harry made a small, sheepish noise. "Could I possibly have one of those too?" At their questioning looks he motioned to his scar. "The horcrux in me may be dead, but I still have that blasted link. And although I can keep Voodletort from looking into my mind, I still see everything he wants me to see."

The four brothers grimaced. "Harsh," Greg mumbled.


	12. Tony, Harry, Greg, Nick

Danny sighed, taking photos at the crime scene he and Flack were attending to. As soon as he had returned to work on Monday, they had been swamped with scenes. At least that way, nobody had time to ask where he had run off too. Of course, he had come back looking rested for the first time in months, so Mac had been pleased enough not to question anything.

"Nobody saw anythin'," Flack groused upon returning to the scene.

"Of course they didn't," Danny replied, rolling his eyes. He spied something off a little ways into the alley, and stood to take a closer look. "Yo, Flack. You seein' this?" He pointed out a spent bullet and Flack frowned.

"That's not in the direction of the victim," Flack muttered. He looked around, holding up a hand, as though it were a gun. "The perp woulda had to have been aimin' this way."

Danny shrugged. "Maybe there were two targets?" he asked before freezing.

"Messer? Yo, Danny, man, you alright?" Flack asked, looking a little concerned.

Danny blinked, shuddering slightly before straightening and pulling his gun. He aimed it into the shadows of the alley, and Flack stared at him in complete shock. "Ya know, you want to talk ta me, you might wanna actually confront me."

A large black man stepped out of the shadows, hands raised in front of him. "I merely wish to ask you to return with me, Mr. Black."

"Nope," Danny said shortly. "Ain't gonna happen. I don't like your leader."

"You're not safe," the man tried to reason.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Uh huh…your leader put a kill order on two of my brothers. He's refusing to train a sixteen year old kid, and yet still making him lead a war. He wants you to kidnap me so that he can use me as his own personal seer. Ain't gonna happen. Sorry. Now get lost."

The man disappeared with a mutter of "I'm having a horrible week", (and let it be known that Kingsley was, in fact, having a rather rough week). Danny lowered his gun with a sigh and turned to see Flack's completely flabbergasted look. "Don't ask," he muttered. "Please."

"Hey Boss!" Tony called as he exited the elevator. Harry was one step behind him, rubbing at his emerald eyes and giving a small sigh. It hadn't take much for him to fall into step with the older brothers, and he found that he actually fit in their strange family rather well.

"Who's the kid?" Gibbs asked, giving Harry a once over and noticing that the boy had done the same to him.

"God-brother," Tony replied. "Harry, Gibbs. Gibbs, Harry." He set his stuff behind his desk and gave his boss a questioning look.

"Gym," Gibbs said shortly, turning and stalking to the elevator. Tony blinked and motioned for Harry to follow. He did so, glancing about the building as they walked.

Upon making it to the gym, Tony found McGee and Ziva already there, sparring lightly. Gibbs turned to Tony, but before he could say anything, the agent held up a hand. "Actually, Boss, I wanna see how well Harry can fight."

Gibbs stared at him for a moment and then gave a short nod. Tony led Harry to the boxing ring, and the teen gave a small sigh. He'd actually never shown just how well he could fight before. "So, Harry," Tony said, eyeing his god-brother. "Have you had any training?"

"Nothing formal," Harry replied softly. "Just what Sirius and Remus taught me. And a whole lot of experience."

Tony caught the sadness that flashed through emerald at the mention of Alpha and Beta but chose to ignore it for the time being. Instead he focused on the last part of the statement. "How much experience?"

"More than most people know about," Harry said with a small smirk. "I've been going against the Death Eaters since I was eleven, almost continuously during the summer. Blood protections my foot."

Tony gave a short nod and the two lunged for each other. Smooth movements deflected feet and fists. Tony flipped over Harry's small frame, startling all those who were watching, as they'd never seen that acrobatic feat coming from the agent before. Harry, though, gave as good as Tony did. The two were seamless in their violent dance.

Tony slid back a pace, snarling, although his green eyes were alight with excitement. Harry gave a small growl from where he was crouched. And then the two moved towards each other again, moving quicker.

"I've never seen him fight like that," McGee murmured, he and Ziva having stopped their own sparring session to watch, like everyone else in the gym.

Gibbs grunted. "I have reason to believe that DiNozzo could beat Ziva in a fair fight."

"He never has before," Ziva countered, although she too looked to be in shock.

Gibbs shrugged. "He's never tried."

The fight ended with Harry pinned and a knife to Tony's throat. Even Gibbs was surprised that the teenager was concealing a weapon. Tony, however, grinned and helped the boy to his feet. "Very good," he murmured. "Now I know that we're not going to have to mother-hen you."

Harry rolled his eyes, slipping the dagger back into his dragon-hide boot. "I wouldn't have let you anyway," he muttered. He frowned slightly, thinking something over. "You know…I should probably start trying to figure out where to find those…puzzle pieces."

Tony nodded, not bothering to look at his team, as he didn't want to hear the questions. "Yeah. You do that. I'll be up in a minute." Harry nodded and left, and Tony turned back to his teammates. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly, not meeting their eyes. He was expecting questions about the fighting, about his abilities. It would lead to him giving up hints of the truth, that his father had created a human-cat hybrid that had no place in society. He would have to leave again. However, his team had different plans, it seemed.

Gibbs shrugged. "How old's the kid? We could use a fighter like that around here."

Greg gave a relieved sigh, sliding his chair back away from the machines. It was finally time for a break, which, quite frankly, he could use. Of course, that meant a trip to the Starbucks down the street, as the rest of the nightshift had finished off the rest of his Hawaiian Blue. Nick popped his head into the lab, "Hey, I'm going on a coffee run. You want anything?"

"Yeah," Greg answered, standing and raising his arms above his head in a stretch. "I want to come with."

Nick blinked, then shrugged. They passed the breakroom on the way out, letting Catherine know where they were going. Greg let his thoughts wander on the short walk, thinking about Harry, who was currently staying with Tony.

The boy had it hard, that much was certain. Having to take down the worst Dark Lord in three centuries, as well as the 'greatest light wizard' of the time, all before his coming-of-age… Greg didn't envy him at all. It was a miracle Harry hadn't gone mad by this point.

When Greg had been Harry's age, he had been somewhere in Spain with Robbie and Remus. Tony and Danny had already returned to the states, both joining law enforcement. Greg was the youngest, and it sometimes showed in the way the others treated him. But he was also the one they called when things went south, as they knew he would be able to handle whatever was thrown at them.

Nick glanced at his silent companion, wondering what he was thinking about. Greg was more tense than usual, had been since that first call from 'Alpha'. He was also hyper-aware, Nick noticed, as though he had been trained for conflict, and was expecting it. Although that couldn't possibly be the case. Right?

Greg's head snapped to the side, eyes widening before he snapped, "Down!" and tackled the Texan to the ground. A streak of color shot over their heads, and Greg turned, raising a hand. A shimmering blue shield surrounded the two of them, and Nick sat up slowly, staring in shock. Three men were shooting different colored streaks of light at them from sticks in their hands. Greg was snarling to himself, and he turned and glanced at Nick. "Don't move," he murmured, before turning and swiping a hand.

The sticks flew from the men's hands and Greg stood, the blue shield falling with him. Nick could only watch as Greg stalked forward and took out the first man with a roundhouse kick to the head. The other two lunged for him, but he knocked them out with seamless precision, as though he didn't even have to try. Sighing, the lab tech looked at the three unconscious man and with a wave of his hand, they were suddenly bound in rope.

Glancing at Nick he gave a half-hearted smile, pulling a notepad from his pocket and writing a short note. He dropped it, and when it hit their attackers, they disappeared. "Sorry about that," Greg muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What was that?" Nick asked, shakily getting to his feet.

"Um…" Greg glanced around before looking at his watch. They had about five minutes left before they were supposed to be back at the lab. Oh well, they'd just have to be late. "Do you believe in magic?"


	13. Tony, Harry, Greg, Robbie

Mac glanced through the glass and gave a small sigh. Danny was leaning against the counter, blue eyes staring at nothing. He'd been standing there for a few minutes now, not moving a muscle. It was disconcerting, as Danny had a tendency to be the restless one on the team.

And suddenly he moved, giving a small gasp and scrambling for his phone.

House wasn't nearly as late as he would have been, but he was still rather late. He snagged Wilson outside the clinic, grumbling about the weekend. Foreman and Cameron ran up to him then, both of them looking annoyed.

"Where's Chase?" Foreman asked. "I know you gave him the weekend, but he was supposed to be here over an hour ago."

House blinked, glancing at Wilson. "His car is here."

Cameron scowled. "But he's not. So where is he?"

House made a face. "How am I supposed to know?" he asked. "I just got here."

Wilson sighed. "On that note, Cuddy's looking for you."

"Too bad," House snarked. "I have a Wombat to find." He limped off, Wilson biting back a groan and following.

"Something's going on with Chase, House," Wilson sighed as they exited the elevator. "Do you really want to get involved?" He paused. "What am I saying? Of course you do."

House would have replied with something snarky, as he usually did, but he froze in the doorway to his office instead. Behind him, Wilson drew in a startled breath of air at the sight of the office. "Found him," House muttered before hastily limping towards his desk.

Chase was lying across the desk, one arm hanging over one side, blood dripping from his fingertips. His head lolled limply over the end of the desk, his overly pale skin stained crimson with blood running from multiple deep slashes that crisscrossed his form. House quickly made his way over, gently supporting the Australian's neck in an attempt to help his shallow breathing. Chase's pulse was weak and uneven, and he was cold to the touch, a symptom of both shock and blood loss.

Wilson had run out almost as soon as seeing Chase, having gone to get help. It was lucky they were in the hospital, although that brought to mind questions on how this could have happened. A bunch of the medical staff ran it at that time, relieving House of his duty to try and stop the worst of the blood flow.

As they lifted Chase onto a gurney and wheeled him to the O.R. , a small piece of paper slipped from the blood covered desk and onto the floor. House grunted as he bent to pick it up, frowning at what is said.

"What is it?" Wilson asked softly, still seeming to be in shock by their unwanted discovery.

"'No one says no to the Dark Lord,'" House quoted, letting the paper fall back to the desk. He sighed, staring at the mess, wondering what to do next.

Cuddy barged in there, scowling at the mess. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke?"

"No," House said bluntly, frowning at the accusation. Honestly, even he wouldn't go this far.

"We found Chase in here," Wilson said softly, startling Cuddy, who looked at him in shock. "He's probably in the O.R. by now."

"What happened?" she asked, her voice just as subdued as Wilson's had been.

"We don't know," House said. He gave her a look. "But I'd like to find out."

NCIS's top team exited the elevator to see Harry sleeping in the chair behind Tony's desk. "Teenagers," Gibbs muttered, but all of them noticed that emerald eyes opened immediately to sweep over them before the boy relaxed again. Everyone but Tony frowned at that, as they hadn't expected a sixteen year old child to be so alert, even in sleep. Luckily, only Tony and Gibbs had noticed the knife in his hand, almost hidden in the folds of his shirt.

Tony made it to his desk, resisting the urge to touch Harry. The brothers may have thrived off contact, but Harry wasn't used to being touched period. It was something that Hermione had been working on for years, but the Black clan had figured it safer not to touch Harry without him knowing. Especially when he was 'sleeping'.

Robbie figured it was a mild form of Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder, which would be reasonable considering Harry's life. So the others had agreed to treat it as such and be a little more careful around the teen then they would be if it was just the four of them. They didn't touch him without letting him know first, they didn't try to wake him up. They didn't sneak up on him, ever, as that would likely result in injury.

In fact, over the weekend, Greg had figured that out the hard way, and ended up with a knife in his arm when he had accidently startled the teen. Robbie had healed it, of course, and Harry had apologized profusely, but they had realized then and there that Harry was to be handled with caution.

Two phones vibrated and Tony and Harry both pulled them out, frowning at the text from Danny.

Robbie vs. DE bad not see in time

Tony sighed, rubbing at his face. Harry glanced at him, frowning. "Why doesn't he just heal himself?" he asked soft enough that only the cat could hear.

Tony leaned closer, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Robbie can't heal himself. Just like Danny can't see his own future. Although that's slightly negated by the fact that he can see what will happen around him."

Harry frowned. "That sucks."

Their phones received another text, this one from Greg simply stating "I got it." They both gave a small sigh of relief, knowing that Robbie wouldn't be alone, and then changed the topic.

"From what I know right now," Harry said, motioning to his laptop, "Voldemort's other five objects are a doll that his father owned named Jack, an inkwell that was Ravenclaw's, a shield of Gryffindor, Slytherin's sword, and possibly Hufflepuff's wand. Although how he got that last one, I'll never know."

Tony nodded slowly, holding back a snicker at the thought of a doll being a horcrux. "Any idea where they're being kept?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. I have a feeling the doll is somewhere in North Carolina. But I'm waiting on more information from Hermione, and we might have to wait until she has access to Hogwarts' library."

Tony grimaced at that, glancing at his boss and noticing that he wasn't minding that they weren't paying any attention to the current case. "So, how long exactly?"

"School starts in a month," Harry replied. "Hermione and Ron are doing everything they can from their end, but there's only so much they can do at Grimmald Place."

Tony sighed and nodded, wishing that they could end this war a little faster. But every good investigator knew that you couldn't work on so little info.

Chase woke up feeling really sore and more than slightly confused. Blinking bleary blue eyes, he recognized the hospital ceiling, as well of the feel of the hospital bed. He winced, but smiled slightly when he heard his name said in a rather familiar voice. "Greg," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Greg grinned, helping Chase sip some water. "So, you certainly are a mess, Medi," the Greek said, ignoring the fact that House was watching with a frown through the window.

"They hit me before I knew they were there," Chase murmured. Greg sighed, climbing up onto the bed and settling next to his brother, careful of the multitude of stitches. "Zombie Munchers are getting better at being sneaky."

"Over three hundred stitches, Robbie, and three pints of blood," Greg said softly. "You almost died."

"Tony was attacked on Friday. If he hadn't shown up at Ravenshold when he did, he would have died." Robbie leaned against Greg, letting his eyes fall shut. "I think we need to rethink our strategy on this one, Magus."

House stomped in then, snapping something about visiting hours for non-family members. Greg gave him a bland look, and Chase just ignored him. "I'm his brother," Greg said softly, running a hand through Chase's hair to sooth him back into a restful sleep.

"You're not Australian," House snarked.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I'm Greek. Adopted. So's Robbie. And Tony. And Danny." He narrowed his eyes. "Why's it matter?"

House studied him for a long moment. "What happened?"

At that Greg sighed and looked down at his sleeping brother. "We're…going through some…hard times."

"You're full of shit," House replied frankly. "Hard times is going broke. Getting kicked out by your girlfriend. Finding out you're one penny short from a dollar meal. Not pulling a gun on someone or nearly getting killed at work."

Greg stared at him for a long time and then scowled. "Fine. It's a war. Taking place in the UK. One where the 'good guys' want us dead, the 'bad guys' want us as slaves, and six people are on our side. It sucks. But we'll manage."

House scowled as well, not liking the answer, not willing to believe it. But his 'duckling' was in a drugged sleep in a hospital bed, and there had been nothing—nothing at all—to point towards what had done it to him. And his brother was perched on the bed, Chase pressed against him, brown eyes gazing like a hawk. Ready to take down any threats, and obviously able to do just that.

House almost felt sorry for the 'good guys' and 'bad guys' that the boys were going against. But at least he now had more of the pieces to the puzzle that was his wombat.


	14. Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione

Harry Potter sighed, glancing up from his computer to where Tony was arguing with Ziva over some aspect of their latest case. He had been going over the information he did have on the laptop, although it wasn't much, and had figured out that at least one horcrux was hidden in a beach house in South Carolina. That horcrux being the doll, Jack, that had apparently saved Voldemort's father from an evil African spirit called a Plucker.

That, in and of itself, was a story worth researching, but finding information on the Riddle family before they had moved to England was very difficult. In fact, it was nigh on impossible. (Harry suspected that 'Riddle' hadn't been their surname at the time, but they had changed it upon moving.) So, instead, Harry focused on what he could find out, which was also very little.

"Whatcha got?" Tony asked softly, coffee in hand as he came back over to his desk. McGee and Ziva had been surprised by the senior agent's willingness to give up his chair to the teen, as they knew he hated people sitting in his chair. And that he wasn't good with kids. But Harry was less a kid then Tony was at times, so maybe it shouldn't have been as surprising as it was.

"South Carolina," Harry murmured. He sighed, shutting the computer off and setting it aside. "I also think I have a way in which we can destroy these stupid things."

Tony perched on his desk. "Oh?"

"Basilisk poison," Harry muttered, emerald green eyes watching his god-brother solemnly. "That destroyed the last two horcruxes."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Basilisk poison? Wait, that would mean that you…"

Harry nodded, absently rubbing at a scar on his arm. "Yes. And it hurt, let me tell you. But a phoenix healed it for me, so I'm alright now."

"Hmm," Tony frowned, not liking that Harry had been bitten in the first place, whether he was fine now or not. "And where are you going to get that poison?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said slowly. "There's a perfectly good corpse sitting in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts."

Tony's frown deepened. While he knew perfectly well that Harry could take care of himself, he didn't relish the idea of allowing the boy back into the lion's den, as it was. "And you can get in without getting caught?"

Harry shrugged. "I've been sneaking around that school since first year. More so since me and my friends wizened up to Dumbledork's plan. I can get in and out easily." He paused. "However, I was thinking that I could probably use some help harvesting the basilisk."

"Harvesting?" Tony murmured, green eyes watching Gibbs as he returned from Abby's lab. His boss glanced at the two of them but let them be, knowing they were probably discussing something important. Considering the two had slipped into speaking in Greek without realizing it, that was most definitely the case.

"Mhmm," Harry nodded. "I figured that basilisk hide is just as hardy as dragon hide, but harder to get. I have an entire ninety foot snake down there, and if we were to make 'armor' so to speak out of it, then what happened to Robbie won't happen again."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "Now that's a good point," he said softly. "But do you know anyone who would be willing to make the armor without alerting the Bee?"

Harry gave a small grin. "Sure." Yes, the twins would probably be very willing. In fact, there was probably enough hide to clothe the five Black boys, as well as the twins, Hermione and Ron.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I don't think I can get away from work that easily," he said. "And I'm pretty sure Danny can't either. But Robbie probably has time off, due to his injuries, and Greg, I think, has vacation time stored up."

By this point, Ziva and McGee had tuned into the strange conversation in a language that neither of them could understand. Which was strange for Ziva, as the language was familiar but not one she knew. "Exactly how many languages do you speak, Tony?" she asked, interrupting the two. "I know you speak Italian and Spanish."

Tony looked up at her, giving his usual goofy grin, although there was annoyance in his eyes from the interruption. "Plenty, Zee-vah!English, Italian, Spanish, Greek, Latin and a few others that you need not know."

Harry rolled his eyes at the animagi's playfulness. He himself could speak English, Italian, Greek, Latin, Arabic and Celtic. All of the Blacks could, as Remus had drilled the languages into them. (Even Harry hadn't been lucky enough to escape those lectures, however useful they may be.)

"What were you talking about?" McGee asked in innocent curiosity.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Family business, Probie. Mind your own."

McGee grimaced slightly, belatedly realizing how his question may have sounded. But Tony waved it off, noticing the unsaid apology for what it was. The senior agent turned back to Harry, raising an eyebrow. "You figure out who you want to go with?"

Harry smirked. "Have to figure out when I want to go first. Any of the others animagi?"

Tony blinked, not quite sure what that had to do with anything, but then shook his head. "No. Only me."

The teen gave a small sigh at that. "Huh. Too bad. Have to rethink that plan, then." He shrugged lightly. "I'll get back to you on that one."

"DiNozzo! Gas the truck!" Gibbs yelled, startling everyone in the bullpen as he threw the keys as Tony's head. "We've got a dead officer."

Albus Dumbledore was in a terrible mood. Hogwarts term was starting in less than a week and Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. Ron Weasley had said that Harry was planning on coming back to school at the start of the semester, but it seemed as though the boy had been misled.

And to make things worse, the Black Clan had yet to be caught.

Kingsley had been the one sent to retrieve the seer and the healer, but he had failed on both accounts. Apparently, the two brothers were trigger happy and somewhat protective of the others. Where they had learned about the kill orders on their two brothers, though, he would never know.

But still, Gregory and Antonio Black had to die for the greater good. Everything Dumbledore did was for the greater good. Why could so few people understand that?

Stroking his beard, Dumbledore scowled as he thought about the three he had sent to eliminate Gregory. They had been returned via portkey, unconscious and with a note that stated "Next time I won't be so lenient – Magus".

That had annoyed him.

One young man had taken out three of the Order's most skilled duelers. One young man without a wand. It was disconcerting, because even Dumbledore himself couldn't do wandless magic to that extent. And when combined with Antonio, the two of them could easily kill the headmaster.

There was no way Albus was going to let them stay alive and free to do what they wanted.

Especially with Harry still on the loose.

He couldn't let Harry meet up with the Black brothers. No, that wouldn't do at all. They would turn Harry against him and all of his previous plans would be for naught. Harry hadn't yet caught on to the subtle manipulations throughout his life. He hadn't realized that everything that had happened was for training purposes, and a way for Dumbledore to swoop in after all was said and done and take the credit.

And heaven forbid he ever find out that he had staged the Ministry fiasco just perfectly enough that bribing Bellatrix to kill Sirius had been like taking candy from a comatose baby. Harry would definitely blow a gasket then.

Leaning back, ignoring the temptation to rest his feet on his desk, Dumbledore ignored the inane chatter from the portraits in his office. There was still the matter of Remus to take care of as well.

The wolf was still on the run. The last place they had heard of news of him was in Italy, but by the time they had gotten there, he had been long gone. He was having help escaping the Order and the aurors, although who was helping him was beyond any of them.

There was a knock on the door, and he sighed before calling for whoever it was to come in. Ron entered, a piece of parchment in his hand. "Sir? I got a letter from Harry."

Dumbledore sat up, reigning in his eagerness and showing plain interest. "Ah, yes, my boy. And what does young Mr. Potter have to say? I do so hope he is planning on returning soon, as Hogwarts is the safest place for him these days."

Ron shrugged, not looking concerned in the least. Good. That meant the money was working. Ron wouldn't care about his friend's welfare, so long as the galleons kept filling his pockets. "It says he's in Morocco." He blinked. "That's somewhere in Africa, right?"

Dumbledore frowned, knowing that Harry wouldn't possibly lie to Ron. Considering Ron and Hermione were his only friends and all that. But what could possibly be in Morocco? "It is, my boy, it is. This is most dire news. I will send out a team immediately to retrieve him."

Ron shrugged again, scowling lightly. "Just like him, trying to get all the attention. Whatever. Can I be excused, sir?"

"Of course, my boy, of course," Dumbledore said absently, concentrating on the note he was writing. He didn't notice Ron leaving, too focused on taking back the control.

Ron rolled his eyes as he ran down the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's office. That had been simple enough.

Of course having been extensively taught Occulimancy had been an important factor as well.

He met up with Hermione in the hall, making their way back to Gryffindor tower, where they were staying until school started. Dumbledore had apparently thought it 'safer' for them than Grimmauld Place. "How'd it go?" the witch asked softly.

"Hook, line and sinker," Ron murmured, using the muggle phrase without even realizing it. Harry and Hermione had acclimated him to muggles so much that there were times when he couldn't even tell the difference. In fact, there wasn't really much of a difference if one overlooked the magic factor, and the fact that wizards and witches were REALLY far behind the times.

"Well good," Hermione smiled. "I found some more information for Harry, but can't figure out how to get around the eavesdropping charms in the dorms or common room."

Ron tilted his head to one side, bright red hair falling into his eyes. "I'll contact the twins. They know some of the best privacy spells, what with having to plan pranks and all."

"Okay," Hermione whispered. "How's Harry doing?" she asked, motioning to the fake letter that their friend had sent them. Had to be believable and all that, after all.

Ron grinned. "Well, apparently, he's in Morocco learning how to skin cows and butcher his own meat."

Hermione made a face. "Ew."

"But really," Ron said, quieting his tone. "He's fitting in well with the brothers, and they're planning on making a trip here soon to harvest the basilisk."

Hermione nodded and they turned a corner. "Okay. I hope he's careful about that."

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's Harry. Would he be anything but?"


	15. Greg, Harry, Ron, Hermione

"I'm not going to get in trouble for being here, am I?" Harry asked, spinning around in a chair.

Greg raised an eyebrow, humming some song to himself as he glanced at his god-brother. "You have a visitor pass."

Harry rolled his eyes, watching as Greg did whatever it was that he was doing. "I know that. I meant, I'm not going to get in trouble for being in the lab, am I?"

At that, Greg paused. "I dunno. I wouldn't think so," he replied. He shrugged lightly. "In any case, you're not hurting anything, and if we really upset someone we can always just wipe their memories."

Harry gave him a blank stare. "You've got to be kidding me."

Greg shrugged, turning back to his work and returning to his humming. Harry shook his head, giving a small smile. He liked Greg; the guy was quirky and didn't treat him like a kid. Not that any of the brothers really treated him like a kid, but Greg was the youngest of the lot, so he seemed to click well with Harry anyway.

Grissom walked in a little while later, a little concerned by the fact that Greg was in the lab but his music was not blasting as it usually was. Instead, he found both his lab tech and a younger man intently discussing something in what sounded to be Celtic while Greg was waiting for results. He stopped and blinked and then decided to make his presence known.

Only to find that both Greg and the boy knew he had been there the entire time.

"Hey boss," Greg grinned, turning to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Who's your friend?" Grissom asked, frowning slightly. He looked the boy over, and then did a double take. "Never mind. It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Greg and Harry glanced at each other, the blue-streaked blonde giving a small shrug. "My mother was a squib," Grissom explained.

"Ah," Greg said. "You could have told me that sooner, and everything would have worked out better." He shook his head. "Harry's my god-brother, and Nick knows about everything now. We uh…had an altercation with some fire chickens the other day."

Grissom blinked, glancing at Harry as he yawned widely. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he admitted. "I know about the world, but as for the current war, I have yet to be informed of the going ons."

Greg looked at him for a long moment and then sighed. "Later. Harry's tired. I'm going to take him to the break room to sleep while we finish up here, because we have a really, really busy day tomorrow."

He stood and tapped Harry on the shoulder, walking out of the office. Harry nodded to Grissom and followed his brother out of the room. Grissom watched them go, giving a small sigh. Harry's presence explained a lot about Greg's recent behavior, and the strange phone calls. But it didn't make him any less worried.

Hours later, the night shift was done and the team was getting ready to leave. Warrick and Sarah slipped into the break room to find a boy asleep on the couch. They hadn't seen him earlier, as they had been out on an assignment, and were confused by his presence. "Who's the kid?" Warrick asked softly.

Nick look up from his cup of coffee, giving a small yawn. "Greg's brother."

Sarah blinked. "Greg's an only child. He doesn't have a brother."

"God-brother," Nick clarified. "And he has three adopted brothers," he added for their benefit. There wasn't any reason why they couldn't know that tidbit of information.

Greg entered then, just in time to see Warrick about to wake Harry. "I wouldn't do that," he warned, stopping the black man.

Warrick raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Greg sighed, looking down at Harry and noticing that the boy, who was sleeping on his stomach, was hiding a blade beneath him. "PTSD. Waking him up is a dangerous endeavor. The fact that he's not awake now just testifies to how tired he was. Probably hasn't been sleeping well lately." He sighed, reached down and tapped Harry's shoulder, whispering something in Greek.

Harry was off the couch in an instant, and Greg twisted out of the way of the kick and blocked the knife from his throat with his own blade, which the others hadn't even known he carried. The other three stared, not noticing both Catherine and Grissom watching from the door. "We have really got to work on a way to wake you up without nearly killing someone," Greg commented lightly as Harry danced backwards in recognition.

"Shit," Harry mumbled, slipping the knife away.

Greg merely grinned, his own blade disappearing somewhere on his person. "Just be glad you used a knife and not your wand," he said in Italian.

Harry shrugged, scrubbing at his face while yawning. "True." He blinked at the others in the room and took a few steps back to be slightly behind Greg. While he didn't like looking as though he was weak, he knew better than to try and stand his ground against those he didn't know anything about. The Order was completely predictable, the Death Eaters were completely moronic, but Harry didn't know anything about Greg's team. There was no reason to tempt fate by making himself a target.

"Well, you ready to go?" Greg asked, grinning at his brother. Harry shrugged lightly again, glancing at the others. Greg blinked. "Oh, right. Harry, this is Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sarah. Guys this is Harry. And we're on a tight schedule so we have to go. Bye."

He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the break room and down the hall. "Sorry," the blond mumbled. "I didn't want to have to put up with their questions."

Harry nodded. "I can understand that." He honestly could, as he hated being questioned about things he didn't want to talk about.

"Can you apparate?" Greg asked as they reached the parking lot. Harry nodded, emerald eyes scanning the surrounding area for any threats. "Can you apparate trans-Atlantic?"

Harry frowned, glancing at the older Black. "I'd rather not try," he said honestly. And that, in and of itself, almost surprised him. The only people he had ever been fully honest with were Sirius and Remus. Not even Hermione or Ron knew everything that went on in his head.

Greg nodded, looking around. "Hold onto me then." Harry hesitated slightly before doing so, and the two of them disappeared from sight.

The trip was uncomfortable, but that was nothing compared to the sight of Hogwarts, practically glowing with all its magic. Harry groaned, burying his face in Greg's shoulder, as the tech was short enough for him to be able to do so. "Harry? Cub?" Greg asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Hold on," Harry mumbled , trying to get his 'magic-sight' under control. "It's much brighter than I remember."

Greg nodded in sudden understanding, staring at the castle as Harry composed himself. "I've never actually been inside," the tech murmured. "Only ever look at it from this spot." Hidden within the Forbidden Forest, far from Dumbledore and his spies.

"It was home," Harry replied softly, finally able to look upon the castle without cringing. "And now it's not."

They started forward. "Where's home now?" Greg asked in a whisper as they neared a secret entrance.

Harry shrugged, pulling the Marauder's Map from a pocket. "Still searching, I guess. But I think I'm getting closer. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map bled into existence and Harry smiled slightly at the sight of his two friends on prefect patrol. "Come on."

Putting Greg's magic to use, they snuck through the castle invisible and undetected. Which was probably a good thing, considering Greg's complete astonishment at the inside of the castle. They reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without any difficulties. Ron was waiting for them, grinning broadly as they dropped the spell.

"Good to see you mate," the redhead said, pulling his friend into a brotherly hug. "Peeves is tormenting Myrtle right now and Hermione and I will meet you by the Willow when you're done." He was frowning lightly at that point. "We have something to discuss with you."

Harry frowned as well, meeting his friend's blue eyes and tilting his head to one side, like a curious canine. "Sure. Don't get caught."

Ron flashed a grin. "Of course not." He focused on Greg then, holding out a hand. "Ron Weasley. You must be one of the Black brothers."

"Greg," the tech answered, shaking the offered hand. "If you don't mind…" he motioned to where Harry had opened up the sink. "I haven't slept in many, many hours and I have work tomorrow."

"So much for getting time off," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes as he remembered that discussion with Ecklie. Honestly, that man was a pain.

"Had to take care of Robbie," Greg replied with a shrug. "Apparently that used up all my vacation." He jumped down the hole with a whoop.

"See you soon, Ron," Harry smiled, also jumping down the hole. "How is Robbie, anyway?" he asked when he reached the bottom.

"He's at Ravenshold, and using potions to speed up the healing process." Greg frowned, toeing a small animal skeleton. "But that won't get rid of the scars."

Harry's eyes flashed in the darkness. "They will pay for harming him," he promised, leading the way down the shadowed tunnel.

"I know," Greg muttered. They squeezed past the wall of fallen rock and entered the Chamber, that had been left open all these years. Greg stopped in shock at the sight of the perfectly preserved Basilisk. "How old were you when you killed this?"

"Twelve," Harry replied, moving to pick up the discarded fang.

Greg balked, taking a couple steps towards the snake. "I'm surprised you didn't wet yourself. I would have."

Harry snickered. "I was a little more concerned with staying alive than I was the state of my bladder, thank you."

Greg laughed, the sound echoing off the stone walls. "You are a strange person, Harry Potter."

"Black, actually," Harry corrected with a small, self-conscious smile. "Harry Potter-Black. Sirius adopted me the summer before he died."

Greg gaped, absently directing his magic to start skinning the carcass. "Why didn't you tell us that before?! Dude! You're our brother!"

Harry winced. "I'm also the Black Heir, even though Tony is the oldest."

Greg shrugged, conjuring jugs for the snake's blood to be stored in. It was rather valuable for potions. "So?"

"He won't mind?" Harry asked, looking confused. "You don't mind?"

Ah. So that was the problem. Harry was afraid that being named the heir would make the brothers jealous and not want him around anymore. That he could possibly be abandoned again. Or worse, used to get the money. "We have what we've always wanted, Harry," Greg said softly. "A family. And hey, look! You're part of that family!"

Harry shook his head, dislodging the other fang. "I don't understand. I'm the youngest and I've practically stolen the family money away from all of you. Why don't you care?"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Money doesn't matter, Cub. We're family and we always will be. Nothing you do will change that. Even if you decide to become Voldemort's right-hand man, you would still be family. Although I can't say we'd approve much…of course, considering Dumbledore…"

Harry faltered as Greg's sentence died. Greg glanced at him in concern, as the teen was just standing there, staring at him. "I've never had a family before," he finally whispered. "Sirius and Remus tried, but I never got to see them enough and…"

Greg pulled Harry into a hug, despite the teen's known reactions to being touched unwillingly. Harry, though, didn't fight back as he usually did, instead sinking into the embrace, his hands grasping Greg's insanely bright shirt. The magic worked around them, skinning the snake and drying its hide, containg the blood, and removing the venom glands and other useful parts. "It's alright," the magus murmured. "We're here now, and we're not letting go. Everything's going to be fine."

"Why do you care?" Harry mumbled, his voice muffled against Greg's chest.

"Everybody deserves to be cared for. Even you," Greg replied honestly. "Especially you." He let Harry pull away to compose himself, knowing that the boy was uncomfortable with sharing his emotions. "What do you want to do with all of this, Cub?"

Harry looked at all the useable potion ingredients. "Give some to Snape," he replied. Greg blinked. "Hey. I may not like him, but I do owe him a lot. He spies on Voodletort and turned his back on Dumbledore a few times to help me and Mooney. I owe him something."

"Alright," Greg said, raising his hands in a surrendering motion. "I wasn't going to contest your decision."

Harry shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry."

"No problem, little brother," Greg grinned. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Bloody Americans and their bloody Americanisms," Harry grumbled.

There were two dogs waiting near the Willow as Greg and Harry made their way off the grounds. The supplies had all been shrunk and placed in different packages to be doled out to the appropriate people via Harry's friends. Upon seeing the two dogs, Harry changed into Cub and raced off, pouncing on the Red Setter. The Chow gave a chuffing bark and turned to press the knot that would freeze the tree. Greg followed the three canines down into the tunnel and out at the Shrieking Shack.

The black wolf immediately sidled up to the injured tawny wolf stretched out against a wall, green eyes looking at the Chow in confusion. Above the two wolves, outside the window, the moon was waning.

Hermione changed back into a human with a yawn. "Snape found him after a Death Eater attack," she said softly, watching as Cub licked at Mooney's snout. "We don't know why he hasn't changed back yet, but we think it's because of all the spells that hit him. We're hoping they'll just wear off."

Greg nodded, glancing at his adoptive uncle in concern. Mooney wasn't moving much, whining softly at Cub's gentle prodding. "Snape brought him here?" he asked, his tone slightly worried.

Ron, who had also changed back, nodded. "Apparently he's been supplying Remus with Wolfsbane. He brought him here, told us, and hasn't spoken a word about it to anyone since."

"We'll bring him home with us," Greg said softly. Cub looked up at him, gratitude shining in emerald eyes before looking back at the injured werewolf. Greg turned to the other two teens, handing them two packages. "This one goes to the Twins. They'll know what to do with it. And that one goes to Snape. Don't get caught."

Hermione nodded, turning to Harry. "Hey, I've got a little more information that I'm going through. I'll send it to you soon."

Harry nodded, once again human, his hand resting against tawny fur, next to a large half-healed gash on Mooney's back. "Thank you."

"That's not all," Ron grinned. "We've started a student newspaper. Only anyone under eighteen can read it, and we're working on discrediting both Dumbledore and Voldemort. If you want to add your say, just email us an article."

"You wouldn't believe the response we're getting from the student body!" Hermione said in excitement. "Nearly everyone has subscribed, and the writers are all completely anonymous, meaning just about anyone can write for it without any worries! You won't believe who writes the Dark Truths column." Harry blinked at her.

"Malfoy," Ron crowed. "Apparently the ferret's not as evil as we though. He's completely undermining Voldemort!"

Harry blinked again, this time in surprise at both Malfoy's contribution to their cause, and Ron's use of the Dark Lord's name. Things had changed, that was for certain. "Send me a copy," he said, getting to his feet.

"We'll email you our weekly issue," Hermione promised. Harry grinned at her, giving her a long hug as Greg gently picked up the injured wolf. "Be safe, Cub," she whispered, and Ron joined in the three-way hug.

"Of course," Harry murmured back. "You too." He pulled away from his two best friends with a smile, turning to his brother. "Let's go home," he said, latching onto Greg's arm.

He didn't notice his friends' grins at his words, but Greg did. Because the older Black's smile matched theirs' perfectly.


	16. Danny, Tony, Greg

Danny was combing Central Park for evidence when it happened. He had been separated from Mac and Flack, but not by more than a dozen yards or so. The sound of apparition had him looking up in shock, glancing around himself, his hand resting on his gun at his waist.

It was times like these that he really wished he could see his own future.

The black robes and white masks were a dead giveaway to what would happen next, though, and Danny straightened quickly, looking back at Mac and Flack that had turned when he had stood. He backed up a pace, the Death Eaters grinning behind their masks.

Danny would be the first to admit that of the magic using brothers, he was probably the weakest. His Sight was practically all he had to his name, even Medi and Kitten could fight better than he could. Of course, Kitten had fangs and claws and nasty killer instincts. Danny…had a gun.

The Death Eaters came nearer, and Danny kept backing up, moving towards his boss and friend. They were watching in concern by this point, and Danny did the only thing he could think of doing at this point.

He ran.

Grabbing both Mac and Flack by the arms, he forced them into side-along apparition. Unfortunately, a cutting curse got him in the side before they completely disappeared. They landed with a thump in a field, a burned out car nearby, surrounded by four other people. Danny dropped to his knees, one hand pressed to his heavily bleeding side.

"Eyes!"

"Kitten!" Danny looked up, and then over his shoulder. "They followed me!"

Tony ran forward, stopping next to his downed brother, ignoring the two completely shell-shocked men with him. "Chickens or Munchers?"

"Munchers," Danny gasped. "Geez, that hurts."

Tony sighed, staring into the trees where he could hear people moving about. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva had joined them, the three NCIS agents also looking confused, although Gibbs seemed to have an inkling of what was going on.

Three men, dressed in black robes and white masks stepped out of the trees and Gibb's frown deepened. He recognized these costumes. In front of him, Tony snarled. He pulled a charm from over his head, handing it to Danny. "Get out of here," he mumbled.

Danny looked up at his older brother, frowning. "But—"

"Now, Eyes," Tony growled.

Danny sighed, grabbing hold of Mac and Flack and activating the portkey. Tony sent a quick text of 'Incoming' to Robbie and then turned back to the waiting Death Eaters. "Give it up, Black," one of them taunted. "You're no match for us."

"Oh bite me," Tony mumbled. He waved a hand at his three teammates, not wanting them to get involved. And then gave a very cat-like yowl as he moved.

Ziva and McGee watched in shocked amazement as Tony's form blurred into that of a large panther. It wasn't possible, nothing that had happened in the last ten minutes was possible. But Gibbs was giving a small smile, meaning that he had known something about this, and they stood back, watching the flashes of light and the angry cat.

Besides, many impossible things tended to happen all the time.

Robbie was just a little annoyed when his phone woke him from his nap. Of course the message Tony had sent was important enough to get him off the couch and to the foyer in time to see Danny drop in with two people he didn't know.

Danny was bleeding heavily from his side, and Robbie slowly and painfully knelt. "Munchers?" he asked softly, placing a hand to Danny's side and ignoring the confused glares he was getting from the other New Yorkers.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled, watching as the wound closed. "Thanks Medi." He then looked over his little brother, noticing his shirtless appearance and the bandages that practically covered his body. "Geez, little brother, you look awful."

"Gee thanks," Robbie mumbled. "Are you going to introduce me or not?"

Danny blinked and then looked at the other two, that had been silent the entire time. "Oh. Right. This is Flack and Mac. They work with me."

"Detectives, then?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah," Danny mumbled, getting to his feet and then turning to help Robbie to his feet.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robert Chase," he said, holding out a hand, until he realized that was heavily bandaged too, and he let it drop to his side. "Sorry. Had a run-in with the same people you did, but didn't quite make it out in time."

"What's going on?" Flack finally asked.

Before anyone could answer, though, Greg and Harry popped into the foyer, Mooney whining softly in Greg's arms. Robbie and Danny blinked in surprise. "Alpha?" Danny muttered, looking up at Greg.

"Yeah," Greg shrugged, handing the wolf over to his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Munchers. Tony's fighting them now. Think you could go help?" Robbie replied, absently looking over the wolf with a frown.

Greg gave a yawn and a shrug, glancing at Harry, who grabbed his arm. He didn't have the homing sense that the other brothers did. There was a small pause as Greg oriented himself and then they disappeared.

They reappeared in the clearing with the car, blinking at the sight of the panther fighting over six Death Eaters by himself. Ziva, McGee and Gibbs had their guns out, but the fight was going so quickly that they were afraid they would hit their teammate.

Immediately, the three holed up behind the car focused on the other two. "What the hell is going on here?" McGee snapped, for once not looking like an insecure newbie.

"Later," Harry snapped back and he and Greg ran into the fray. The panther turned on them, snarling, only to pull short at the sight of his brothers. And then he leapt and disemboweled another Death Eater.

Harry ducked a curse, flinging one of his own out. He was tired from the intercontinental travel, but it didn't show in his fighting. The rest of the NCIS team blinked in shock at the sight of the sixteen year old effectively taking out his opposition.

Greg was faring just as well, although he was admittedly more tired and had less magic left than Harry did. He was sticking to the less taxing of the spells, taking out a few Death Eaters here and there. But it seemed that for every Death Eater taken down, more would follow.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry spun around as the spell left the tip of a Death Eater's wand, but he didn't quite dodge in time.

"HARRY!" Greg yelled as he watched his younger brother drop, screaming, to the ground. And suddenly the other Death Eaters were gone, having apparated away. Greg slid to a stop next to Harry who was writhing on the ground, the panther keeping watch nearby. Trying to get Harry to hold still was harder than it looked; the kid had a lot of strength. "Tony, I need your help," Greg snapped, leaning on Harry's chest.

Tony was immediately there, holding Harry's legs down. "I've never seen anyone have this reaction to that spell."

Greg gave him a blank look. "No one's ever survived the curse before either, Kitten," he mumbled. Tony didn't say anything, watching Harry's face as the teen stilled, gasping for breath.

"Ow," Harry whispered, and Greg and Tony both gave a relieved laugh. Emerald eyes blinked blearily at them before slipping closed. Tony sighed, gathering the boy into his arms and looking at his boss.

"Go," Gibbs said shortly. "I'll explain to these two."

Greg stood as well, wiping blood from a long cut on his face and grabbing Tony's arm. They disappeared with a crack, Greg not having enough power left to even care about being inconspicuous.

"What happened?" Danny asked from the parlor when Tony came and laid Harry down on the couch across from Mac and Flack, who were looking shocked but not so confused anymore.

"He got hit by the Killing Curse," Greg mumbled through a yawn.

Danny stared. "And he's alright?"

Tony shrugged. "Well…after he finished screaming he said 'ow' and passed out."

Greg glanced at his watch and swore softly. "I'm going to be late for work," he muttered.

Tony sighed, reaching out and turning Greg's chin to get a better look at the cut on his face. "That looks nasty."

Greg shrugged. "Probably looks worse than it is. I'll be fine, there's no need to bother Medi right now."

Danny pulled some band-aids from a nearby first-aid kit (they had one in just about every room of the manor) and gently applied them to his brother's face. "Alright, then, bro. Get on now. Go to work."

"Tired," Greg mumbled, but did as he was told and disapparated.

"Sorry I'm late," Greg muttered as he walked into the lab, where Sarah was waiting for him impatiently.

She blinked, looking him over and taking in the rumbled clothing, the spots of blood and the completely exhausted look on his face. "What have you been up to?"

"Does it matter?" Greg nearly snapped. He then sighed, turning and heading to the break room. "Please tell me there's coffee. Even that sludge you people call coffee would be good right now."

"Did you sleep at all?" Nick asked, having heard both Sarah's question and Greg's reply.

Greg blinked at him. "Uh. No." Nick raised an eyebrow and Greg stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Went to Britain, got some news, found my 'uncle', came back, found out Danny had been hurt in a fight, had to help in said fight, and watched my little brother get nearly killed, and came back to work. It's been a long two days."

Nick blinked, shaking his head. "That how you hurt your face?"

"Huh?" Greg blinked, wandering back to his lab to start on Sarah's work, having not found any coffee. "Oh. Right. Yeah." It wasn't the lack of sleep that had him so out of it, rather the lack of magic. He may be able to do some pretty amazing things, but he only had so much power, and magical exhaustion was nothing to mess around with.

He didn't notice as Grissom gave an order and Nick and Warrick snuck up behind him. They grabbed him by the arms, manhandling him out of the lab and down the hall to the break-room. He blinked up at them as they dropped him on the couch. "Sleep," Warrick ordered.

Greg's phone buzzed and he picked it up to read the text 'Sleep Magus, or I'll hunt you down…Medi'. Sighing, Greg gave in under the watchful eye of his boss and teammates.


	17. Medi and Cub

Harry woke to the sound of soft guitar strains. Turning his head and wincing at the overall feeling of soreness that encompassed him, he saw Chase on the couch across from him. The doctor was playing the guitar that lay across his lap, grimacing at the difficulty of doing such a task with bandaged hands. "What happened?" Harry rasped.

Chase looked up, giving a small smile. "Seems you're immune to the killing curse."

Harry sat up slowly, groaning all the while. "Ow."

"I bet," Chase said, setting the guitar aside. He noticed Harry gazing at the instrument and asked, "You play?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, stretching in an attempt to ease his muscles. "And I assume you do. What about the others?"

"Greg does. Danny's more of a drummer, and Tony plays piano," Chase replied candidly. "Why?"

Harry glanced at him. "Oh, no reason." He gave a small smile. "Just an idea I'm not sure will work." He gave Chase a large smile. Out of all the brothers, he knew the doctor the least. He had obviously stayed with Tony and Greg, and had talked with Danny on the phone for quite a while, but Chase was still somewhat of a mystery to him. Honestly, Chase seemed to be a little out of the loop with his brothers, being the only one not in law-enforcement. Although that didn't mean he wasn't saving lives every day.

"When do you go back to work?"

Blue eyes blinked in slightly confusion. "Uh…tomorrow, after I get the stitches out."

Harry's grin grew. "So, you have nothing to do today?"

"No." Chase's eyes narrowed slightly, recognizing Harry's mischievous look. Sirius had often worn it, and Greg's was also quite similar. "Why?"

"Want to go to South Carolina with me?" Harry asked innocently.

Chase heaved a sigh, getting to his feet. "Uh. Sure. After breakfast."

"Wicked!" Harry grinned, jumping up and heading out the door. Chase waited for a few minutes, until Harry remembered just how big Ravenshold was. "Robbie! Help! I'm lost!"

Loudly laughing, Chase left the room to help Harry though the maze that they called home.

"Bollocks," Chase muttered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"What?" Harry asked, glancing up from his stack of pancakes. He had never eaten this well during the summer before; it was a nice change from the Dursleys.

Chase took a drag from his cancer-stick and sighed. "Danny's two co-workers are still here."

"And?" Harry mumbled, frowning at the cigarette. "Those are bad for you, you know."

"Do as I say and not as I do," Chase quipped. "Don't smoke."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're such a good example to my young and impressionable mind. Now what's wrong with the New Yorkers?"

"Oh nothing," Chase shrugged. "I'm just not fond of giving away secrets."

Harry stood to clean off his plate, understanding that sentiment completely. "How's Remus?"

"Resting," Danny said as he came into the kitchen, Mac and Flack following. Danny grabbed the cigarette from Chase's mouth, flinging it into the sink. "You do recall that your father died of lung cancer, right?"

"Sounds familiar," Chase quipped, glaring at his older brother.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Not in the house, Medi."

"Hey, Danny?" Harry piped up from where he was watching in amusement. "Robbie and I are going to South Carolina. Anything we should watch out for?"

Danny tilted his head to one side, blue eyes glazing over. A moment passed and he shook his head. "Nothing I can see. Just be careful."

Harry nodded and grinned and then turned to the other two New Yorkers. "Hi. I'm Harry, their younger brother."

"Detective Mac Taylor," Mac said, shaking the young man's hand.

"Detective Don Flack," Flack said, also giving a hand shake. "Nice to meet you." He still looked a little shell-shocked by all the new information, but at least he wasn't as pale as he had been the day before.

Danny and Chase were arguing lowly about something in Greek and Harry rolled his eyes. "And they say I'm the kid. Seriously," he muttered, grabbing Chase's arm and pulling him away. "We've only got one day, Robbie. Let's go."

"This ain't over, Robs," Danny grinned.

Chase muttered something under his breath and flipped him off, ignoring Harry's laughter. Danny rolled his eyes and waved the two of them away, turning to his friends. "Let's get some breakfast and get back ta the lab."

Chase pulled out another cigarette as Harry looked around the property. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Dark magic," Harry muttered. "Come on." He led the way through the condemned house, eyeing the faint traces of magic. Chase followed, still intrigued by Harry's magic-sight. Harry made his way back outside and then looked up into the old tree house. "Found it."

Very carefully, Chase and Harry made their way up to the old tree house and then stopped, Harry studying the curses that lined the wall, guarding the horcrux. "I don't suppose you'd be able to heal me if I got myself turned inside out, would you?" Harry asked.

"No," Chase said, raising an eyebrow and flicking his cigarette butt aside.

Harry shrugged. "Didn't think so." He pulled out his wand and waved it in an intricate pattern, muttering to himself. And then he grinned, waving his wand again. A box appeared, decorated with fading paint and a crank handle.

Chase's eyebrows rose again. "A Jack-in-the-Box? Voldemort used a toy as one of his horcruxes?"

"There's a story behind this toy, Robbie," Harry muttered, slipping on his dragon-hide gloves. He was frowning at the toy, noticing the dark and light magic warring inside of it. "Get behind me, Robbie," he said softly, turning the crank handle. The tune sounded rusty and unused, but the lip popped open and the doll sprang up, flinging a dark curse. Harry swore softly as the curse impacted with his gloved hands, sizzling through the hide. He discarded the gloves before the acid ate through to his hands, and raised the dagger he had soaked in basilisk venom.

Dark eyes turned towards him and Harry faltered. The doll had been given life in an effort to save Voldemort's father, and while Harry wanted to destroy the horcrux, he didn't want to kill the doll.

Chase watched in confusion as Harry gazed at the doll, lowering the dagger. "Cub?"

"Can you feel his soul?" Harry asked softly. "You're a Healer. Can you feel his soul; his and Voldemort's?"

Chase was about to reply that he could only feel the fragment of Voldemort's soul when he paused. Looking back at the doll in shock, he could feel two distinct souls. The black evil sludge of Voldemort's, and the pure—but fierce—soul of the doll. Dolls weren't supposed to have souls.

Help me.

Both Harry and Chase started at the voice that echoed in their minds. "Okay," Chase said, frowning. "Unexpected."

"I don't want to kill Jack, Medi," Harry whispered.

Chase nodded. "And we won't." He paused. "I can separate the souls, I'll just treat it like a medical procedure. I'll put old Voldie's in…this stick," he plucked a stick from the tree and placed it on the ground. "Just give me a moment." Harry watched, fascinated as Chase held a hand towards the doll and concentrated. A dark fog rose above the toy, fighting Chase's hold, before the doctor managed to get the fog to reside in the stick. Harry plunged the dagger into it at Chase's signal and the horcrux was destroyed with a sharp shriek.

Chase slumped, wincing. "Geez, Voldemort is amazingly strong if just a fragment of his soul put up that much of a fight."

"Then we should be glad that we're destroying the fragments and not putting them back together," Harry pointed out.

Chase sighed, watching as the teen lifted the doll out of the box. "Can he talk? Move?" he asked, interested in this newest development.

Harry tilted his head to one side, apparently listening to something within his own mind. "Yes, but not when the humans are watching. Toys have laws after all." He placed Jack back in his box and then picked it up, holding out a hand to help Chase to his feet. "Come on. Let's go home."

Chase nodded and the two apparated back to Ravenshold.

The next day saw Chase getting all three-hundred-plus stitches removed as Harry sat across from him at the hospital. The two were conversing in soft Arabic, talking about Remus's progression. The wolf had woken up that morning, but had as of yet been unable to change back. Chase winced slightly, shooting the nurse a wounded look. She patted his arm in apology and returned to her job.

"Chase!" Cameron squealed, coming into the room only to stop in shock. "Oh my gosh! Look at your scars!"

Harry and Chase exchanged looks, rolling their eyes. "Geez, Cameron, have some tact," Foreman muttered, coming into the room. "Hi Chase, nice to have you back, House has a case for us." And he walked out of the room. Cameron nodded once, looking like she was about to cry, and followed him out.

"You work with those people?" Harry muttered, giving his brother a sympathetic look. Chase sighed, giving the nurse a smile as she finished up and proclaimed him fit to go. He threw his lab jacket at Harry, who caught it with an exasperated look, eyeing the doctor's unprofessional outfit of jeans and a sleeveless tee. But, Chase couldn't bring himself to care at that moment. "Come on, Cub, you can hang out in our office."

They walked down the hall in silence, Harry pulling his phone from his pocket when it vibrated. He frowned at the message and checked the hall for people before pulling his computer from the spiked collar. "It's Lupas," Chase said as soon as he entered the room, not bothering to even look at the board.

"Who's the brat?" House asked, blue eyes following Harry as the teen sat in the corner and booted up his computer.

"My brother," Chase answered, looking over the list of symptoms written on the board. He absently picked up a pen and started chewing on the end of it.

Harry ignored all the of them, reading something on the screen that was giving him a rather satisfied look. He could feel the curious and unbelieving looks (Cameron and Foreman were still convinced that Chase was an only child), but stood and took Chase's pen from his mouth. Chase shot him an annoyed look that turned speculative as he watched Harry scribble something down on the older Black's notepad. "You sure about that?" he whispered.

"Pretty much positive," Harry smirked.

"Wicked." Chase turned back to his boss and co-workers. "The symptoms are completely all over the place. I can't think of any one cause. Might be multiple problems."

Cameron snuck a look at Chase's notepad only to find Arabic writing. What she didn't know was how important those runes could be.

Wand at Empire State.

Shield at Golden Gate.


	18. Empire State

"Alright, so we have three victims, two guns and four different bullets," Danny said, looking at Stella in confusion. She gave a half-smile, and a small shrug.

"We're missing two guns," Lindsey mumbled, rubbing at her at her face. She gave Danny a look. "You gonna tell us where you and the others disappeared to the other day?"

"No." Short and to the point; Danny just wasn't in the mood.

Mac stopped into the room. "Alright, go home everyone. We'll pick this back up again tomorrow."

Danny grinned and grabbed his bag, catching up to Stella and Lindsey. "Anyone want to grab a pizza?"

Stella smiled, glancing at Lindsey who seemed confused by the sudden mood swing. Stella, though, recognized the signs of Danny-stress and so she just went with it. "Yeah. Pizza sounds great." Lindsey nodded as well as they exited the building.

"You don't mind if I tag along, do you?" a British voice asked.

Danny grinned, wanting to pull his brother into a hug, but knowing better. "Harry! I thought you were with Robbie."

The dark-haired teen shrugged, his tiger-striped hair falling into his face. "New information. You were closer." He turned to the two ladies. "Hello. I'm Harry, this prat's younger brother." Danny replied to the insult with something in Italian, to which Harry snickered. "Shame on you. Whoever taught you to speak like that?"

Danny shrugged innocently. "Kitten. Anyway, Cub, this is Stella Bonasera and Lindsey Monroe. They're the pretty ones on the team."

Harry eyed them with a grin. "Well, compared to what they're up against…yes, yes you are correct." Danny caught himself before smacking Harry, remembering that the teen probably wouldn't handle the contact very well. Harry looked up at him. "I'm hungry. You were talking about pizza. Feed me."

"Brat," Danny said fondly, making sure Harry saw his movements before putting the teen in a loose head-lock as they entered the pizza parlor. They ordered a Margarita pizza as well as the classic pepperoni, and started eating as soon as it came. Stella and Harry watched in amusement as Danny and Lindsey flirted with each other.

"So, Harry," Stella said, turning towards the teen. "How exactly are you related to Danny?"

"He's my adopted brother," Harry related easily, licking pizza sauce from his finger.

"Oh?" Stella asked, her curiosity peaked. Danny had never spoken of any other siblings but Louie. "Where are you from? London?"

"Surrey, actually," Harry replied, snickering as Danny said something particularly amusing to Lindsey.

"I've heard of the terrorist attacks happening in Great Britain right now," Stella said softly. She watched as green eyes darkened and Harry's fists clenched.

"Things are hard there," Harry revealed, his tone slightly tense. "One of the reasons why I left," he admitted softly. Stella gave him a curious look and he sighed. "The terrorists…didn't like my family. Old money and all that. They killed my parents when I was a baby, leaving me with my abusive relatives and are currently trying to kill me. And the people that were supposed to keep me safe were instead using me for my money as well. I finally got fed up and left to find my brothers after I was officially adopted and Dad was killed."

Stella practically gaped at the information. Danny and Lindsey had fallen silent during the brief explanation, and the older Black sighed. And then he grinned as he looked up to see Greg walking towards them. "Hey, Magus, what brings ya here?"

Greg dropped tiredly into a chair near his two brothers, sliding a small box towards them and snagging a piece of pizza. "Hello ladies," he said in greeting to the two other CSIs, before turning back to his brothers. "Twins send gifts."

"Wicked," Harry grinned. He then eyed Greg, noticing his slumped posture and the bags under near bloodshot eyes. "You look like crap, Greg."

Greg rolled his eyes. "That trip to your old school and the events afterward were tiring."

"That was four days ago," Harry pointed out.

Greg sighed, leaning tiredly against Danny's shoulder. "Heard about the Strip Killer?" At their nods he rubbed at his face. "Well that's been leading to some very long shifts in the lab."

Lindsey blinked. "You're from Vegas? And you flew all the way out here? Why?"

Greg yawned, giving a small shrug. "Can't call me into work if I'm not in the same state."

Danny gave his own sigh, slowly shaking his head and allowing Greg to lean against him as he absently snacked on a piece of pizza. "Greg, meet my co-workers, Stella and Lindsey. Guys, meet another of my brothers, Greg Sanders," he said, introducing them all before turning to Greg and starting a soft conversation in Arabic.

"So, Harry," Lindsey said with a smile. "What brings you to New York?"

Harry shrugged. "Wanted to visit Danny. And see the Empire State Building. That one I really wanted to do."

Greg and Danny both looked over at him. "Any particular reason why?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Harry smirked. Both older Blacks gave soft, triumphant laughs. Stella and Lindsey glanced at each other in confusion before shrugging it off. "Lindsey, you don't have that obnoxious New York accent." Danny stuck his tongue out at him for that. "Where are you from?"

"Montana," she answered. The conversation moved on from there, Harry deftly keeping it away from topics of himself and his rather unorthodox family. It wasn't until Greg was practically falling asleep in the discarded pizza crusts that they decided it was probably time to go home.

Danny ended up having to lead Greg to his apartment, one hand wrapped around the younger Black's upper arm. Harry just trailed along behind them, watching their backs. They had parted ways with the girls at the parlor doors, Danny letting them know he'd see them tomorrow, and they hadn't run into anyone else of importance.

Upon reaching the apartment, Greg dropped onto the couch and was almost instantly asleep. Danny sighed, removing his brother's shoes and draping a blanket over him. "And they complain that I don't sleep enough. What's at the Empire State Building?"

"The wand," Harry mumbled around a yawn of his own. He hadn't slept well the night before. He changed into his wolf form, shaking out his fur. Tony had informed them all that Harry had a tendency to do that. Apparently sleeping as the wolf helped to dull the nightmares, although it did nothing to stop the visions of Voldemort.

Cub slunk under the couch Greg was sprawled on, green eyes gazing at Danny, who gave a small smile. Tony had also mentioned that Harry would most likely end up under the furniture instead of on it. Danny shook his head fondly at his younger brothers and went to bed.

About three hours later he awoke to insistent tugging on his arm. He opened bleary eyes, blinking at Cub, who was gently biting his wrist. "Cub?" he mumbled. "What's wrong?"

Cub tugged on his wrist again, insisting on him getting out of bed and going into the front room. He complied, still trying to shake the images of the latest war-vision from his mind.

Greg was curled in the corner of the room, trembling and muttering to himself. Danny blinked; he hadn't seen Greg in such a state since the younger black was about seventeen. Apparently, however, the nightmares of his life before Sirius and Remus were still affecting him. Danny could understand that; he still had nightmares of his days in Tanglewood, as all the brothers seemed to have been effected by their pasts. Tony's nightmares, though, were by far the worst.

"Greg?" Danny muttered, crouching nearby. "Come on, Greggo. Snap out of it."

"Dante?" Greg mumbled, looking up with confused brown eyes.

"Yeah, Magus. It's me," Danny mumbled, gathering his brother into a comforting hug. He wouldn't be surprised if the nightmares were aiding in Greg's complete exhaustion. "Come on. Let's go back to bed." He rose, helping a stumbling Greg to his feet while glancing over at Cub. "You too Harry. We can all fit." It was moments like these that Danny was glad he had decided to splurge on a king-sized bed.

All three curled up on the bed, Cub somewhat reluctantly, and fell asleep, their close contact keeping any and all dreams at bay.

Danny returned to work the next day, having debated over whether or not to bring Harry along. In the end it was decided that Harry could explore New York so long as he was careful and didn't try to take on the horcrux by himself. Greg had been left sound asleep under a pile of blankets and Danny was pretty sure he would still be there when he got home from work.

Lindsey was waiting for him when he entered the lab to tackle the mystery of the missing guns. She gave him a smile, which he returned. "So how come you never told us about your other two brothers?" she asked.

"Actually, there's four," Danny admitted, examining a piece of evidence. "And it's complicated."

Lindsey glanced at him. "How complicated can it be?" she asked. "So your parents adopted four other kids."

"My parents had nothing to do with it," Danny said softly, his jaw clenching for a short moment. Stella and Hawkes walked in when he said that, blinking in confusion at the topic of conversation. "They merely signed the papers. My last name is Black."

Stella shook his head. "All your records say Messer."

"All my American records," Danny corrected. "I never got it changed here. My adoptive father was British."

Lindsey hesitated, thinking of Harry and wondering if that was how he had come into the picture. Because Greg was obviously not British, Greek maybe, or Norwegian. "So you lived in England for a while?"

Danny shrugged, concentrating on the evidence. "We travelled a lot." He didn't mention that the reason for the travel was to keep out of reach of Dumbledore and Voldemort and to train in what could possibly seen as highly illegal magic.

"Explains how you know so many languages," Hawkes mumbled. He'd heard Danny speak quite a few languages while dealing with foreign suspects. "How many do you know, anyway?"

Danny shrugged again, getting somewhat annoyed with the questions. "A few." He blinked at the results of a blood test and groaned. "There's two different blood samples on this bullet. And the second one is unknown."

Stella gave an exasperated sigh as she looked at the results of one of her tests. "This is just getting more and more frustrating."

Danny's phone rang and he hurriedly answered it. "Yo."

"Hey, Eyes," Harry's voice replied hesitantly. "Sorry for interrupting your work, but we have a bit of a problem."

Danny frowned. "What kind of problem?" His three teammates all looked at him in confusion.

"Did you know that the Empire State Building is not structurally sound? It's being held up by magic. Specifically, Hufflepuff's wand, which is also a horcrux."

Danny blanched. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Harry sighed. "This may be harder than we thought. The building has so much magic infused into it that it gave me a headache just to look at it." There was a slight pause. "On a good note though, I think I've figured out how to get back into Hogwarts for the final confrontation."

Danny shook his head at the sudden change in topic. "Why do we have to go there?"

"Home field advantage plus a lot of allies against both the Snake and the Bee."

Danny sighed. "Okay. When do you think that will be?"

"Christmas."

Danny ignored the curious looks from his friends, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes. "That's in a little over three months, Cub. You really think we'll be ready by then?"

"We're going to have to be," Harry mumbled. He paused again. "Robbie told me you play drums. I got you a new drumset."

Danny frowned in confusion. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I did. It's all part of my plan. Greg, Robbie and I got new guitars and Tony's got a new keyboard. You'll understand when you see them."

"Harry—"

"I gotta go. Bye, Dante!"

Danny stared at his phone for a moment before shaking his head and setting it to the side. "Everything okay?" Hawkes asked in concern. "You got really pale there for a moment."

"Oh, just some family drama," Danny mumbled, feeling the need to bash his head against the wall. Hawkes nodded and left, needing to clarify something with Sid. Stella and Lindsey, however, weren't happy with that answer. He ignored their questions until he got fed up enough that he did let his head drop to the desk with a thunk.

A moment of shocked silence followed that action and then Danny felt a familiar hand against his back. "Hey little brother," Tony said softly. "Harry called. Said something about possibly needing all of us for this one."

Danny mumbled something into the desk that only Tony's sharp ears could pick up, and the animagus laughed. He then turned to the two ladies. "Hello," he said with his most flirtatious grin. "I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. You must be Lindsey Monroe and Stella Bonasera. You're much more beautiful than Danny ever suggested."

Danny kicked him in the shin. "Shut up and stop flirting with my teammates."

"Ow," Tony grumbled, rubbing his shin and rolling his eyes as the two girls laughed. "Fine, I was just going to let you know that I'm here and Robbie will be in a couple hours."

"Yay," Danny said sarcastically, although his blue eyes were amused. "Now leave. Go to my place. Just don't wake up Magus."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said with an absent wave. He then paused on his way out the door. "Wait. Greg's already here? Why?"

"I think he's getting sick," Danny said with another shrug, a look of concern passing over his features. "Make sure Robbie checks him out when he gets there."

Tony nodded slowly, also looking concerned. "Oh, hey Mac. Flack," he said in greeting as the two came in with a question about a suspect.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Mac said, and Flack nodded to him.

Tony turned to leave again, but paused once more. "Oh, Eyes. Where's Harry?"

"Out buying instruments, apparently," Danny said, his tone slightly confused.

"Why?"

Danny shook his head. "Dunno. He said he'd explain later. How's Remus?"

"Doing better," Tony said, not surprised by the sudden question. "Now I'm leaving. Bye." Danny gave a wave, turning to his boss and the other detective as they started asking about the evidence.

It was quite a few hours later when he unlocked his apartment door and wandered inside, kicking his shoes off. "Guys?" he called, going into his bedroom. As he had expected, Greg was still sleeping. What surprised him was the fact that Cub, the wolf, was curled up right next to him, also asleep. Tony was reading a book nearby. "Hey," he said softly, still surprised that Cub was showing some form of affection.

"Hey," Tony said, setting aside the book which Danny could now see was Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. "Greg's got a bit of fever, and Robbie went out to get him something for it."

"And Cub?" Danny asked, tilting his head to one side.

Tony gave a perplexed shrug. "You know, he was there when I got here. Maybe he's getting a little more comfortable with close contact."

"One can only hope," Danny mumbled. A phone rang somewhere, the tune a rather raucous song. It was obviously Greg's phone and the two oldest Blacks scrambled for a moment to be able to find it. Tony answered the phone with a quiet greeting.

"This is Grissom, Greg's boss. Who are you?"

"Tony, his brother. Greg's sick, he's not going to be able to come in today," Tony replied easily.

There was a soft hum on the other end of the line. "Yes, I expected as much. He hasn't been looking very well lately. I was only calling to warn him about the Death Eaters hanging around here, so he would be prepared when he did come back."

Tony's eyebrows raised, but he said thanks and hung up just as Chase re-entered the apartment. Both of the older Blacks looked up and Chase blinked at them, knowing what they were going to ask. "Greg has extreme magical exhaustion that he hasn't allowed to heal. He'll be fine with some rest. A lot of rest."

Tony nodded and turned only to step back in shock when he met intense green eyes. "Harry."

"Hello," Harry murmured. He winced and buried his head back in the covers next to Greg. Chase frowned, slowly – so as not to startle him—reaching out and running a hand through Harry's hair. "Headache," the teen whispered, surprisingly not jumping at the contact.

"Hmm." Chase pulled a small vial from his pocket and handed it over. "Here." Harry didn't even hesitate to drink it, knowing exactly what a headache-reducing potion looked and smelled like. He relaxed almost instantly, murmuring his thanks. "Alright, let Greg sleep, but we need to go over how we're going to destroy this horcrux."

Harry nodded slowly, thinking about what he had seen. "We can't destroy the wand itself, like I did the diary, because then the whole building would collapse."

Tony turned to Chase. "You managed to destroy the horcrux without killing Jack—which by the way is really strange to me, still—can't we just do the same?"

Chase dropped into a chair near the pool table, shaking his head. "Uh, no." He sighed, watching as Harry carefully clambered out of the bed, tucking Greg more firmly in. "I treated that one as a medical case, a possession case. That can only be done when separating two souls. I don't think I could remove a soul from a purely magical object, especially one as powerful as a wand."

"We don't even know where the wand is in the building," Danny pointed out.

Harry frowned. "The magic cloaked the building almost like a dome. It seemed as though it came from the little needle thing on top. I'm guessing that's where the wand is."

Chase smirked. "Well at least we know where it is."

Tony shrugged. "Yet we still don't know how we're going to handle it."

Danny sighed, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "How about we just wait for Greg to get better and we'll handle it then." He turned to Harry. "Now tell me what's up with buying a bunch of new instruments."

Harry gave a grin, raising an eyebrow. "You all play. I'm sure one or more of us can sing. And Hogwarts always invites a band for their Yule Ball. Usually it's the Weird Sisters, but I have some inside contacts that can get us popular in a snap."

"However," Tony said slowly. "We'll be recognized in an instant if we just walked in. And Dumbledore's got men that can see though glamours."

Harry's grin stayed in place, obviously not terribly worried about that aspect. "Yeah, but the Yule Ball is a masquerade this year. Dumbledore isn't going to think about those who just walk right in. He's going to be prepared for elaborate disguises."

"Right under his nose," Chase said softly, a small smile on his face. "Genuis."

"I know," Harry said cheekily. "I'm just good like that."

"Brat," Tony said fondly. He glanced over to the bed when Greg shifted in his sleep. "How long do you think Greggo's gonna sleep?" Chase merely shrugged.

The next evening saw all five of them standing on the roof of the Empire State Building, Tony having managed to make up some excuse as a federal agent (Harry having hidden under his invisibility cloak due to his obviously not being an agent of any kind). Technically, that was against the law, but as they were trying to save the world, not one of them could dredge up any guilt over it.

Harry circled the needle staring at the base of it, where the wand was seemingly concealed. He winced slightly rubbing at his eyes. "Geez, not even Hogwarts was this painful to look at."

"I have a theory about that," Chase muttered. When Harry and the others looked at him curiously, he complied in explaining. "You've lived at the castle for the majority of five years. Therefore, on a subconscious level you've already gotten used to the wards. That first time you returned to the castle caught you off guard. As for Ravenshold, the wards are based on blood. As you're the blood adopted heir, you don't need to be able to actually see them."

"That actually makes sense," Harry said, returning to studying the wand. Tony was pacing agitatedly, not liking the situation at all. The panther in him was completely agreeing with that assessment, as it could undoubtedly feel the evil taint of Voldemort's soul. "How the hell are we supposed to destroy this?"

Tony gave a soft growl, instinctually changing into his panther form. The brothers all spared him a look, and then swore as one of the protective dark wards went off. Tony twisted, knocking Greg out of the way, but the spell still grazed the side of the panther's head, causing him to give a yowl of pain. Instantly Chase was at his side as Danny and Greg helped Harry disable the rest of the spells.

"Bollocks," Chase muttered, placing a hand against the panther's back. "Quiet Kitten." Tony, however, couldn't seem to hear him very well and Chase swore again. He healed the damage the spell had done, but couldn't seem to do much for the panther's hearing at that time, although he was sure it would heal on its own.

The three near the needle were having a quick conversation which ended in Harry giving an exasperated groan and plunging the basilisk-knife into the wand. The building gave a shudder as the horcrux screamed its death (and Chase was glad that Tony's hearing was damaged before as that scream would have been particularly painful for the feline), but then settled down, the magic wards spreading over it again. Harry gave a sigh, turning to the others.

"What'd you do?" Chase asked, placing a hand against Tony's back as the man shifted back into a human.

"Some expertise pin-pointing with Greg and Danny technically corralling the soul into a certain part of the wand," Harry explained, looking slightly confused himself.

Chase blinked and Greg gave a small grin. "We found that by pushing our own magic into the wand, we weren't upsetting the wand's magic but we could move the soul. So Danny and I corralled it away from the wand's core and Harry destroyed it. It was simpler than we had been thinking."

Tony was staring at them blankly, rubbing at his ears, and Chase patted his arm. "Tony can't hear much at the moment, but he'll be fine in a couple days. His hearing will come back slowly."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, tell that to his boss," he snickered, wishing he could see Gibbs face when Tony showed up and couldn't hear all that well. Greg and Chase rolled their eyes as Danny gave a small grimace.

He remembered what Gibbs was like.


	19. Kitten, Cub, Magus, Medi

Tony immediately walked towards Gibbs when he got to the bullpen, Harry trailing along behind him, a bemused expression on the teen's face. "Hey boss," Tony said softly, tilting his head to one side. "I'm going to have to do desk work for a little while until my hearing clears up more."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Your hearing?"

He obviously didn't say it loud enough, because Tony got a confused look on his face and Harry sighed. "He got hit in the head with a dark curse," the teen explained. "It knocked out his hearing. He can hear, but not very well. It should clear up soon."

Gibbs didn't look impressed as he turned on Harry, waving Tony to his desk. "What were you doing that involved dark curses?"

Harry gave an impish grin. "Saving the world, of course."

"Any way for him to gain his hearing back faster?" Gibbs asked.

Harry shrugged. "He spent the weekend as Shadow." At Gibbs confused look he rolled his eyes. "The panther. Shadow can hear. Tony cannot as well. It will come back."

"Can't he become half-and-half?" Gibbs asked, seeming more curious than anything.

Harry blinked at him. "I don't know. I've never heard of anyone doing that." He thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that he could. But I would assume he'd look rather strange as a half-cat."

Gibbs waved it away. "Better he look strange than not be able to do anything." At Harry's bland look, Gibbs gave a smirk. "I know how DiNozzo works. He needs to feel useful, and as he is, he won't be able to do much. Therefore, he's going down to Abby's lab to work with her, as a half-cat." Harry blinked and then shrugged, moving over to Tony's desk to apparently tell him as much.

Tony looked over at his boss in shock, and Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow, waving him towards the elevator. The animagus gave a soft laugh and moved, Harry following, more out of curiosity than anything. He wanted to see if Tony could manage to only do half the transformation or not.

Abby was certainly happy to see them, and she barreled into both of them, squeezing them tightly. "What brings you down to my domain?" she said brightly. Honestly, Harry had never understood how someone that was so completely goth could be so completely chipper. Neither could Tony, for that matter.

Tony gave her a confused look and Harry snickered. "Speak louder," he recommended. Abby also gave a confused look, but did just that.

"Oh," Tony said, finally hearing correctly. "Gibbs wanted me to try something so I can actually hear enough to be able to work today." He dropped to sit on the ground, closing his eyes to concentrate. Harry whispered to ignore him while watching intently. He could see Tony's magic, which was unusual for the animagus, and it was twisting. He wondered how it looked for someone to change that didn't have their magic blocked. Abby went back to her Mass Spectrometer.

Tony took a deep breath and opened his eyes, now slit-pupiled like a cat's. Harry snickered softly, reaching out and flicking one of the man's cat ears, which twitched. Tony gave a soft growl, his tail twitching. "This has got to be the strangest feeling thing I've ever done."

Abby laughed, taking in his appearance. "Oh, I'm sure you've done stranger."

Tony stood up, stretching fluidly as his tail lashed about behind him. He thought about that for a moment and then blushed. "Yeah. Yeah, I have."

"Oh, this story I so have to hear," Harry mumbled.

"Not from me," Tony retorted. "Although I'm sure Greg would love to tell you." He scowled, realizing he'd just given himself up. Abby laughed and Harry looked amused, and Tony gave up on them, moving towards Abby's computer.

Harry followed, his head tilted to one side, obviously thinking something over. "Do you think any animagus can do a half-transformation like that?" he asked. "Or is it something to do with what DiNozzo Sr. did?"

Tony blinked, frowning, as he overlooked some of the evidence that Abby had been working on. "You know, I have no idea. Did Dad ever say anything about it?"

"Frankly, I never got to see much of him," Harry mumbled.

Tony's ears flicked back, and he turned to look at Harry. "Sorry. Um, how about you try to do half the transformation? It's about the same as a full transformation, but you have to do it slower, and stop it where you want."

"Think it's dangerous?" Harry questioned, as Abby watched in complete curiosity, sipping from her CaffPow. Tony shrugged, not sure, but Harry sat down anyway, closing his eyes and concentrating on his own magic.

Tony and Abby turned away from him, leaving him in peace as he concentrated. They returned to talking about the case, although Abby was playing with Tony's tail. Harry ignored them, finding the process harder than Tony had, but for the obvious reason that he wasn't as in tune with his animal side as his older brother was. He was beginning to wonder if this was even possible when he felt himself shift.

Tony looked back when Harry laughed, as it was still a foreign sound despite the teen beginning to warm up to them. He grinned though, looking over at the large ears and fluffy black tail. Green eyes nearly glowed in the shadows of the corner Harry was sitting in, and the wolf stretched, yawning and showing of elongated canines. Tony's grin showed the same.

The two adults burst out laughing when Harry couldn't overcome the urge to chase his tail, as a sixteen year old human was still relatively a child as a wolf. Besides, there had been times when Mooney had been caught chasing his tail. It was a canine thing.

Tony and Abby returned to their work while Harry wandered about the lab, exploring his new senses. It was kind of strange to have his human body and yet Cub's senses. He wondered if that was what Tony dealt with all the time.

Gibbs came down, holding a cup of coffee and a CaffPow for Abby. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Tony working, his tail twitching, and spying Cub (as Harry had finally completed the transformation after getting tired) sleeping under the desk the two were working at. He shook his head and walked forward, not surprised that Tony had known of his presence the moment he had stepped out of the elevator.

He ignored it, though, as they had work to do.

Greg was annoyed as he and Chase walked down the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Chase had offered to come along when Tony had passed along the message of the Death Eaters hanging around. Nick, Sara and Catherine were in the break-room when the two entered, talking rapidly in Greek. Greg threw his lab-coat onto one of the couches, revealing an almost skin-tight shirt made of some kind of leather. A golden phoenix was stitched across its back, and the lab tech pulled on matching gloves.

At his side, Chase was also pulling on the basilisk-hide gloves, his own armor depicting a black and red unicorn covering one shoulder. They didn't break in the conversation, although Greg was looking more and more frustrated with the turn of the conversation. "I say just kill them," he finally said, accidently going into the English. "They want to kill us, and they'll come back if we don't kill them."

"Fine," Chase muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now let's hurry up and take care of the bloody guys before I'm late for work." He motioned to the three standing there staring in shock. "But you get to explain to your co-workers."

"Joy," Greg said, rolling his eyes. He ignored his friends for the time being, following his older brother out the back door. They had decided to take out their frustrations without magic this time around, and Greg disarmed the four Death Eaters as soon as they showed themselves.

Catherine and Sara gasped when Greg moved, delivering a round-house to one of the masked men. Nick merely sighed, crossing his arms and watching as the two expertly fought, despite being outnumbered. When Greg snapped one of the DE's necks, and Chase shot one through the heart (his gun being effectively silenced by a spell), Nick winced but didn't say anything, even as the two females looked on in complete shock.

By the time the fight was over, Greg and Chase were grinning, the Death Eaters were all dead, and the three other CSI's were standing in silence. Chase reached over and healed a bruise on his brother's cheek, snickering at one of Greg's inane comments.

"Magus, you want to get rid of these guys?" Chase asked absently, eyeing Nick, Sara and Catherine as he wiped some blood off his gloves. Grissom came out the door then, blinked at the sight and then turned to ask Nick a question about the case they were working on.

"What the heck is going on!" Catherine nearly screamed, startling nearly everyone involved.

Chase gave a somewhat feral grin, waving absently at his brother. "Oh Greggo, here, is going to explain that to you," he said, his Australian accent stronger than it had been before.

Greg shrugged, writing out a note and dropping it on the piled bodies. "Working out some stress."

Sara threw up her hands in shock. "You just murdered four people!"

"Self-defense, love," Chase said, watching as she nearly fell over when the bodies disappeared. He turned back to Greg, glancing at his watch. "I'm going to be late for work. Why are you working during the day, anyway? Aren't all of you on Graveyard?"

"Strip Killer," Greg said, as though that explained it all. And, actually, it did. Grissom and Nick were still discussing the case, the two females standing there were pale and in shock. Greg and Chase were feeling remarkably better and it showed by their grins.

Chase reholstered his gun, it disappearing from view as soon as he did so. "You need anything else?" he asked, pulling out a cigarette. Greg shook his head and waved him away. "Oh," Chase said before disappearing. "Harry's going to be joining you soon, the next piece is in San Fran."

"Cool," Greg said, waving as Chase disapparated. The lab tech turned to the two females that actually had nearly fallen over. "So…you want to know what's going on? Who here believes in magic?"


	20. Hermione, Robbie, Greg, Harry

Hermione was sitting in the cave that Sirius had hidden in at Hogsmeade waiting for Ron to return with some butterbeer. Harry was bound to call her in any moment to reply to her own call earlier in the week. She smiled as her phone rang softly, pulling it from her pocket.

"Hey," she said.

"Yo," Harry answered, and Hermione nearly laughed at how the American's were 'corrupting' her little brother. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well, actually," Hermione said. "Dumbledore's losing a lot of followers among the students. Apparently word's been getting out of Hogwarts too, as parents are seeming to question him now."

"That's good. What about on the Voldemort front?"

"Not much happening right now," she answered honestly. "A few attacks here and there, but nothing big. It seems as though he doesn't know that his back-up plan is being destroyed."

"Good."

"Harry," Hermione said softly, smiling as Ron returned and handed her a bottle. "What's your plan to get back here?"

"Is it possible for you to get a new band popular enough by Christmas to be invited to play at the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

Hermione blinked, not quite expecting that one. "Um. Maybe. Why?"

"Because that's the plan. We've only got two horcruxes left. Christmas is the best bet. I'm working everything I can from this angle, but we need a way in. The Yule Ball is that way. But we have to be invited first."

Hermione thought it over for a moment, glancing up at Ron who looked interested but could only hear half of the conversation. "You get me some music and I'll spread it around. I do know that Dumbles is planning on holding a vote for the band, as a way to gain back some of his popularity. If I can get some people to help me, your band is going to be the next biggest thing in Hogwarts."

"Who? Can help you that is?"

"Malfoy, of course," Hermione grimaced. "The ferret is annoying, but people still follow him. And he's on our side. Well, his side, being any side that will keep him alive and out of prison."

"Which is our side."

"Exactly."

Harry laughed slightly, although it sounded like he was busy. "I've got to go, Remus and I are writing up some music now. He says 'hi' by the way."

"Oh? He's human again?"

"Yup. Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye," Hermione grinned as she hung up. She turned to Ron, taking a swig from her bottle despite all of her mother's lessons that say that women didn't take 'swigs'. "We've got to talk to Malfoy."

Ron merely groaned.

Chase was absently tapping his pencil against the desk, staring at the paperwork in front of him while humming a song that Harry had written and gone over with him earlier that week. The symptoms of their latest patient frankly had him stumped. It looked like an auto-immune disorder, but other things had them all scrambling for a different cause.

Cameron and Foreman were arguing over some symptom or treatment or something. Chase didn't really know and didn't really care. He was too busy trying to keep his focus on his work and not on the war or the fact that he had killed another two people earlier that morning.

"Dr. Black?" a female voice asked, and Chase looked up in shock.

"Uh, sorry ma'am, but there isn't a Dr. Black here," Foreman said, looking over at the smartly dressed blond woman standing in the doorway.

Chase stood. "Yes?" he asked. "Can I help you?" His question caused the other two doctors to stare at him in shock.

She noticed his hand hovering near his hip, and held out her hands with a smile. "It's alright, Dr. Black. I'm Cindy, with the American Ministry. I just have a couple questions regarding you and your brothers."

Chase studied her for a moment, and then waved her towards a chair, taking a seat himself. "Ask away," he said, although he still remained slightly tense.

"There are five of you, correct?" At his nod, she looked at a file in her hand. "Three of you are citizens of America. You have a green-card and your paperwork for citizenship is in the works. And your youngest brother, Hadrian Black, has filed for political asylum. Right?" Again, Chase nodded, ignoring the fact that his fellow doctors were all watching—and listening—intently.

Cindy smiled. "You can go ahead and tell Hadrian that asylum has been granted. Now, as for your recent activities, we wanted to give our thanks." Chase raised an eyebrow and she explained. "Unauthorized entry into this country is prohibited. Especially for terrorists. You and your brothers have been taking out the problems quickly and effectively. If you ever need any help, just let us know."

"We'll keep that in mind," Chase replied politely.

Cindy stood. "As for your other activities, the ones involving scoring the county. We don't know what you're looking for, but we ask that you be careful. Your presence in New York was noted and felt. And that could have gone badly."

Chase smirked, placing his pencil on the table and standing as she did. "We realized that and took precaution. But if we hadn't acted, things would have gone much worse."

Cindy shook his hand, giving the two muggles a slight glance. "Yes, we figured as much. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing, Dr. Black." And she turned and walked out of the office, not bothering to look behind her.

Chase watched her go and then simply sat down and returned to his file. Cameron and Foreman were on him in an instant, asking questions and practically demanding answers. He wasn't obliged to give any and continued to ignore them, instead texting Harry to tell him of his asylum and then calling Danny.

"Hey, Eyes," he said as soon as the CSI had answered. "Do you see any problems with the American Ministry in the nearby future?" he asked.

There was a long pause and then a negative reply. As well as a question of 'why?'

"Just got a visit from one of their workers. They've been watching us, apparently. They commended us on our actions but I'm still not sure." He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not paranoid….Shut up, Dante." He laughed lightly. "Yeah, you too. Bye."

He put his phone away and continued to ignore his comrades.

"Hey, Greg!" Harry said happily as he practically skipped into the break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, guitar case in hand.

"Someone's in a good mood," Greg grinned, setting his coffee aside. "What's with the guitar."

"You are going to practice while you're on break," Harry said, green eyes alight with mischief. "We have to get popular, and we have to get there fast."

Greg rolled his eyes, taking the instrument and the file of music. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say. What are you up to?" he asked, as Warrick, Sara and Grissom all entered the break room.

"Me?" Harry asked innocently. "I'm on my way to San Fran to check out the sites."

Greg raised an eyebrow, studying the youngest of their groups. "Alright, fine. But don't forget—"

"To be safe, not get hit by cars, don't take on the piece by myself and don't kill anyone without proper cause," Harry recited, rolling his eyes. "I know."

"We've taught you well," Greg grinned, skimming through the music. "Wow. This is really good stuff."

"Why thank you," Harry said cheekily. "Now, I'm leaving. Call if you need anything." He turned and walked out of the lab, absently waving to the other three.

Warrick watched him go, eyebrows nearly at his hairline. "Okay, I know that you explained about that whole magic thing," he said slowly. "But are you sure it's alright for your sixteen year old brother to wander around San Francisco on his own?"

Greg looked up from the music with a smirk. "You know how Sara and Catherine were upset by my killing some people this morning?" Warrick nodded. "Well Harry's been taking those guys on nearly all his life. Probably killed more than I have."

That shocked all of them, including Grissom. Nick walked in then, grinning at all of them. "Hey guys. What's with the guitar, G?"

"Oh, I've apparently got to practice," Greg said easily. "We have to get really popular really fast, according to Harry."

"Huh," Nick said, grabbing some coffee. "Good luck."

"Thanks."


	21. Harry, Greg, Nick, Golden Gate

Harry didn't actually return until the next afternoon, although he had called Greg so as not to worry the lab tech. As of now, however, the two were walking through the park on Greg's night off, just talking. They had glamoured their armor to look like normal clothing, as in jeans and in Greg's case a sleeveless black turtleneck with his phoenix. Harry was wearing black jeans and a matching black vest, a silver howling wolf on its back, along with his collar, giving him a decidedly gothic look.

"So, you find out where the horcrux is?" Greg asked, his hands in his pockets as they walked down the dark path in the middle of the park.

Harry nodded, absently scanning the shadows. "Yeah. And it's a good thing we can fly." Greg raised an eyebrow and Harry gave a mix between a grimace and a grin. "The shield is on top of the bridge. Almost like a plaque, I guess. But as far as I can tell no one can see it and it's not really doing anything important."

"Alright," Greg said, nodding slowly. "So we fly up and stab it. All the while trying not to get hit by its defensive wards or seen by people. Sounds good."

Harry shrugged, frowning as his attention was caught by something going on nearby. The flashing police lights were kind of hard to not notice, and Greg sighed. They both headed in that direction, wondering what was going on.

Greg called out to Brass, who was standing nearby talking on his radio. Brass looked up and blinked in surprise. "Sanders. What are you doing on the field?"

"Actually, it's my night off and my brother and I were just taking a walk," Greg explained, motioning to Harry.

"And you didn't take him to the Strip?" Brass asked in surprise.

"I'm not good with people," Harry muttered and then turned to the commotion around them. "What's going on?"

"Double homicide," Brass replied easily, looking over his shoulder at the stiff. "Can't tell what killed him though. Guess I'll have to leave that to Doc Robbins and the rest of you geeks."

"You wound me," Greg grinned, placing a hand over his heart. Harry nudged him and he looked over. "Yeah?"

"He was killed by magic," Harry replied softly, being sure he wasn't talking in English. He was staring at the body, not bothered by it but only by the fact that it had the glow of someone killed by the killing curse.

"Shit," Greg breathed, startling Brass. "Hey, Brass, who exactly is working this case and where are they?"

Brass gave him a bland look, pointing over his shoulder. "Warrick's over there with Grissom and Nick is in that building there. The other body was in there." He pointed to a building that led to an underground facility.

Greg frowned. "He's actually going underground willingly?"

Brass shrugged. "He's trying to get over it," he muttered.

"Get over what?" Harry asked innocently, although his green eyes were too sharply studying the area around them for Brass to feel completely comfortable. It was almost as if the kid knew what had happened and that he expected more to come from it.

Greg frowned, not sure if would be overstepping boundaries or not by explaining. "Nick was buried alive a few months ago. He almost didn't make it and has been highly claustrophobic ever since."

Harry nodded, glancing at the two men who were surprised to see sympathy instead of the usual pity on his face. "Yeah, I can understand that. I spent the first eleven years of my life living in a cupboard under the stairs. I'm not terribly fond of small, dark spaces either."

Brass nearly gaped at the almost casual mention of blatant neglect—if not abuse—from the young man. Greg's eyes narrowed, though, and he nearly got a deadly look on his face. However before anyone could question the young man, he made a startled noise and a half-aborted movement towards the building Nick was apparently in.

Right before it exploded.

People were screaming and ducking as debris flew and Greg and Brass could only stare in horror. Across the way, Grissom and Warrick were doing the same. But Harry was already running forward, wand in hand and yelling in Latin.

Greg moved, throwing his hands out, and shielding his brother and teammates from more spells. He nearly cursed at the amount of work the American Aurors were going to have to do to fix this. There were too many muggles around.

"You take care of the DE's," Harry called. "I'll get Nick."

Greg nodded, his face contorting in fury as Death Eaters swarmed out of the woods. Grissom and Warrick joined up with Brass who had run to the remains of the small building. They watched in shock as Greg just stood there, waiting until the cloaked and masked men surrounded him. Brass pulled his gun from its holster, but Grissom caught his arm, motioning to Greg.

The wizard was not in a good mood and therefore he ruthlessly struck the first Death Eater to aim a curse his way. The man's head flew back from the impact of Greg's boot, but Greg wasn't done as he spun and knocked him aside with another kick. The other Death Eaters moved quickly after that, obviously thinking they had outnumbered Greg.

Moonlight glinted off steel as Greg pulled a blade from his boots, slitting the throat of one of the men, startling both Warrick and Brass badly enough that they turned back to the building. Obviously, their lab tech could handle himself for a moment. Harry was studying the damage to the building, eyeing a small opening. "I can get in there," he whispered, his face pale at the prospect.

"You can't do any magic or anything to just get him out?" Warrick asked, nearly panicking as he remembered that his best friend was once again trapped underground.

Harry anxiously shook his head. "No. Not without knowing exactly where he is. But I can fit through there. I can find him, and then Greg can help get us out."

"Kid," Brass said softly, remembering what Harry had said about his own claustrophobia. "You don't have to—"

"Yes," Harry said, interrupting him with solemn green eyes. "I do. This is all happening because of me. I have to do this." Brass nodded and Harry turned back to the small hole, beginning to shimmy himself in. It took some maneuvering and a great hold on his panic, but Harry was able to squeeze his way through to where he could finally see Nick, half buried in the rubble.

"Nick," he murmured, belly-crawling over to him. He nudged the CSI, eyeing him for any obvious injuries and wincing at the sight of the cement that covered the man's legs. "Nick, come on. Wake up."

Eyelids fluttered and the man groan, but his face contorted in pain before he could fully open his eyes. Harry put a hand on his shoulder before he could move. "It's alright, it's okay. I'm here. Just open your eyes."

"Harry?" Nick whispered hoarsely, brown eyes opening in the scant light provided by Harry's lumos spell. He seemed to notice where he was then, and the fact that he was once again trapped under a lot of dirt. He took a panicky breath and began to struggle.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Harry said loudly. "It's alright, calm down! I'm here, and we're going to get you out. Now you need to calm down and don't move." Nick seemed to calm slightly at Harry's words, although he was still breathing harshly.

"Get me out," the CSI whispered. "Please. I can't…"

"I know," Harry muttered. "Trust me, I understand completely. But you have to remain calm."

"Calm," Nick gave a weak, humorless laugh. "Right." He winced, shifting slightly and Harry turned his head to look at the slab of concrete that was pinning the man.

There was enough room for Nick to shift over to the side of it, if Harry could lift it enough. But to do the spell would make them lose the light, which would probably cause both of them to panic. And then there was the fact that Nick could be badly injured, or that by moving the slab Harry could bring the rest of the building down on top of them.

Nibbling at his lip for a moment while he placed a calming hand against Nick's shoulder, he made up his mind. "I'm going to lift that piece of concrete, and you're going to have to move towards me. However when I do the spell, we are going to lose the light."

Brown eyes filled with fear met with emerald, and Harry gave him a solemn look that said it all. Nick swallowed heavily and nodded. And Harry let the light die.

Greg joined the three at the building, blood making an interesting spatter-pattern across his face. The American Aurors had shown up soon after he had dispatched the last Death Eater, and they were taking care of the muggles that hadn't already known about magic. And the clean-up. "Where's Harry?" the lab tech asked brusquely.

Warrick pointed down into the rubble that had been the building, swallowing heavily. "He went after Nicky."

Greg let his eyes fall shut and he took a deep breath, absently wiping his long knife off in the grass before placing it back in his boot. "Okay," he whispered, mostly to himself. He had never actually attempted to contact anybody with his mind before, although Remus had said that it was possible for those that had mastered both occulumency and legilimency. And he and Harry had both mastered those.

Harry, please tell me you can hear me.

Greg? Harry's voice echoed through his mind, sounding somewhat shocked and confused.

Yeah, it's me. Are you and Nick alright?

I'm fine. Nick is highly bruised and really really close to panicking on me, but otherwise he's okay.

Greg let out a sigh of relief, giving a small smile that confused the other three men. Tell me what you need me to do.

Well, if we can talk could you possibly see though my eyes? Although this is weird enough as it is…

Greg gave a small laugh, but decided to try Harry's suggestion anyway. He focused and then could suddenly see the small opening that both Harry and Nick were curled up in. He paused to take in Nick's pale, shaking form, and then focused on getting his brother and friend out of there.

Grissom, Warrick and Brass watched in confusion as Greg suddenly went still. And then the younger man raised his hands, his eyes going completely white and glowing. Rubble shifted and moved out of the hole that had formed, revealing both Harry and Nick. The three reached down immediately and pulled them free.

Nick practically fell against Warrick, clutching his friend's shirt with trembling hands as he tried fruitlessly to hold back his terror. Harry was also shaking and Greg gathered him into his arms, being careful not to startle the boy. Grissom and Brass gave relieved sighs and watched as their CSIs and family were comforted.

"You did good, Cub," Greg whispered, running a hand through his younger brother's hair as the teen finally allowed his own claustrophobia-induced panic to take hold. The Aurors around them were quickly cleaning up the mess, having said that they would take care of the two original DBs as well.

With that taken care of, Grissom decided it would be best to return to the lab, where they could regroup. Harry and Greg would join them and catch a ride back to Greg's house afterwards. A quick call to Chase had the doctor agreeing to meet at the lab to look over Nick, who had probably sustained a fracture to one of his legs. However, with the Aurors having oblivated just about everyone but their small group, going to the hospital wasn't exactly imperative.

The ride back to the lab was a silent one, although that silence was broken when the bedraggled group entered the break-room, Nick still leaning heavily against Warrick. Catherine and Sara were startled by their appearance, especially the blood coating Greg's face and hands, and the fact that nobody else in the building had seemed to notice it.

Chase walked in at that moment, glancing at his brothers before kneeling in front of Nick. He was dressed identically to Greg, although with a unicorn instead of a phoenix adorning his turtleneck, and still pink scars littering his bare arms. He ran his hand down Nick's leg, healing the bruises and fractures he came across. "We have to end this war," he said, his accent slightly stronger than usual as he finished up and faced Greg and Harry. The latter was still slightly shaky, but seemed to be pulling himself together.

Greg merely continued in washing his hands in the sink, giving a sigh. "At least the Order seems to be leaving us alone for now."

"Don't be too sure about that," Harry mumbled. "I know how Dumbledore works. And he's not going to be that willing to give up his greatest 'weapon'."

"Harry," Chase said softly.

Harry sighed. "I know," he mumbled. He scrubbed at his face and then waved in the direction of the rest of the CSIs. "But more people are getting hurt because of me, and I'm not willing to sit back and watch more people die. I've had enough of that to last me a long time. Thanks." He had curled up in the corner of the room, his knees to his chest and arms draped over them. Away from any people that may or may not try to touch him.

Chase stood, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. He took Greg's chin in hand and began cleaning the blood from his face, Greg allowing this without complaint. "We should take care of the shield tonight," he muttered.

Harry nodded from his corner. "Yeah. That would be best."

Greg looked over at his teammates with a small grimace. "My place is open for the night," he said, as though apologizing for what happened. "Robbie, Harry and I should be back later tonight, but you're free to stay there."

Harry stood and the three disappeared from the break-room with a quiet pop. They reappeared on the top of the Golden Gate bridge, and were surprised to find that there was enough room to walk around. "You know," Greg said with a grin. "It's a good thing none of us are afraid of heights."

Harry shook his head with a small smile, pulling his broom from his collar, along with the basilisk dagger. "Magus, Medi, do you think you could possibly disable the curses on that thing?" he asked, pointing to what he could see as a magically glowing shield. The other two, however, couldn't see anything.

"Where?" they asked simultaneously.

Harry gave an exasperated groan, looking up to the heavens. "Why me? Seriously?"

Chase grinned in good humor. "Who are you talking to?" he asked teasingly.

"Muggle God," Harry said, completely serious. "I think he has it out for me. Must have done something horrible in some past life."

Greg laughed, and then turned, focusing on the place that Harry had pointed to. He could feel the magic there and started working on unraveling it. Chase, unable to see how he could help, just played the look-out, making sure they weren't causing any kind of disturbance. At his signal, Harry flew over and stabbed it.

They apparated back to Greg's place, seeming no worse for wear. "Are those getting easier to destroy?" Harry asked.

"Tony might disagree after having lost his hearing for a while, but I think you're right," Chase replied.

Harry blinked, tilting his head to one side. "You know, honestly, they were never hard to destroy to begin with. I mean, the diary came with a freaking huge snake and that was hard, but aside from that, there were only a few wards placed around them."

Greg sighed, dropping onto his couch and propping his feet on the coffee table. "Voldemort was probably thinking that no one would ever be able to find the pieces. Because honestly, with the way he is about pure-blood supremacy, why the heck would he hide them in Muggle monuments?"

"No one ever said that megalomaniacs had much sense," Harry said, leaning back in the armchair he had collapsed in.

Chase had disappeared into the kitchen, only to return with Danny and a panther following. "Look who I found eating all your food."

They greeted their other brothers, absently wondering if the other CSIs were going to show up or not. "Hey," Harry said suddenly, startling the others. "We're all here, so we might as well go over that music."

"Sure," Danny said, unshrinking his drum set and placing it in the corner of the room. Chase helped Greg move the rest of the furniture out of the way as Tony set up his keyboard, which Danny had brought along with them. Harry pulled out his guitar, and Greg took his bass while handing Chase his own electric.

The doorbell rang right before they were about to start and Greg hopped over to answer it. He came back in with the other CSIs following, pizzas in hand. "Well, guys, good timing. We were just about to have a little jamming session."

"You all play?" Sara asked, grabbing a piece of vegetarian pizza.

"Yeah," Greg answered, absently strumming a note and fiddling with the tuning. He looked to Danny, who grinned and tapped off the beat. They started playing then, Harry taking the forefront as their decided lead singer.

_Say it to my face  
Look me in the eyes  
And say what you have to say  
You know we can't erase these words before goodbye  
And turn the final page_

_Ahh here comes alone again_

The others all stared in shocked silence, astounded by this group's ability. Munching on pizza, they listened to the song and couldn't help but think that it fit Harry.

_Everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again_

Harry turned to look at Chase and Greg as they played their guitars next to him. Danny looked to be having a great time on his drumset, despite not having a lot to do.

_And so we leave this stage  
And all our best read lines  
And all the acts we played  
So say you wanna leave  
And say we never held the way we always hoped we'd try_

_And say hello to alone again_

_'Cause, everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again_

Warrick glanced at Nick, who although still slightly pale, seemed to be doing much better than he had been earlier. The Texan was sitting next to Catherine, closer than he normally would have been, but the woman seemed to recognize his need for human contact and indulged him.

_Ahh someday we might find  
Some sacred place in time  
But until then all we'll share  
Are dreams we've left behind  
Ahh, yeah!_

_'Cause everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again_

Sara smiled, nodding in time with the music. She had to admit that they were good, although she had a feeling they hadn't actually been playing together for a very long time. The music flowed around them, and she looked over at Grissom, who was watching intently. Almost as though this was one of his little projects that he was trying to figure out.

_Everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again  
Everything's broken  
Everything's vacant  
Everything's wasted time again  
Sentiments hopeless  
Innocence jaded  
Everything's wasted time again_

_Everything is broken  
Everything is wasted time  
Everything is broken  
Everything is wasted time_

Everyone clapped, giving the group a small standing ovation. "That was amazing, guys!" Catherine said vehemently. "You should totally try to go somewhere with that."

"That's the plan," Tony said softly, giving a yawn. "Dang, this staying up all night thing is tough. How do you do it?" he asked.

Greg shrugged from where he was going over a certain part of the song with Harry. "Practice. If you're that tired, go to sleep."

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment and then leapt over his keyboard, slipping into Shadow as he went. The other CSIs gave startled noises at the sudden appearance of the panther, but he ignored them, stalking off into the kitchen. Danny looked at his watch and grimaced. "I've got to get going," he said. "Mac's expecting us in early tomorrow to look over a case."

Chase also stood, stretching. "And House will probably kick me if I'm not on time tomorrow," he added. Harry snickered, remembering his brother's boss. He actually liked the man, having been able to match his snarkiness to the degree that House had stalked off in defeat.

"Night," Greg called as his two older brothers disappeared. He turned to his teammates. "You're welcome to stay," he said with a shrug. "There's plenty of room." And even more was appearing as Harry shrunk the instruments and placed all of them in his collar. "Besides," he added with a soft sigh. "It's probably safer that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Wasted Time by Fuel


	22. St. Mungos

Two weeks had passed since their first jamming session, and Black Magic was suddenly the biggest thing to happen at Hogwarts since…well since Harry had last gone there. Apparently, nothing really exciting had happened since Harry had been declared to have been taken to 'train' by Dumbledore.

It wasn't until the week of Halloween that Voldemort decided to take a stand. And he took it in the worst way possible.

Harry was in the New York Crime Lab when he received the phone call from Hermione. He paled, said thank you and hung up, running a hand through his hair. Danny glanced up at him, frowning and asked what was wrong, only to get no reply as Harry quickly vacated the room.

After about five minutes, Danny left to go find him, worried about whatever news his brother had just received. What he found was just cause for even more concern.

Harry had evidently slammed his fists into the bathroom wall enough times to break the tile. Unfortunately, it also broke many bones in his hand, as well as the skin across his knuckles. Blood stained the tile walls, the floor, his clothing. His face was streaked with tears and he was sobbing soundlessly, slumped against the ground.

"Harry, Cub?" Danny asked, gently placing a hand against his back as he knelt beside his youngest brother.

"They're dead," Harry gasped, grabbing at Danny's t-shirt with bloody hands. Confused, Danny merely held onto his brother and rocked him gently as he cried, waiting for a better explanation. "Voldemort attacked St. Mungos. There's over eight hundred people dead. A lot of them children," Harry explained brokenly. "But Molly, Arthur and Ginny were there, visiting Percy. And they're dead. They're dead."

The door opened and Don walked in, only to stop in shock and turn around and walk back out, allowing the two brothers to have their peace. Despite not knowing the Weasleys, Danny comforted his brother until Harry's sobs died away, leaving him gasping slightly.

"Come on," Danny murmured gently, seeing Harry's wince when he tried to move his hands. "Let's let Sid fix your hands and then I want you to go home. To Ravenshold." Chase had told him earlier that they would be in surgery all day, and therefore wouldn't be able to be reached.

About half an hour later, Danny returned to the lab, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting for the bloody handprints on his shirt. His phone rang and he pulled it out, waving away Flack's question. "Messer."

"Yo, Eyes," Tony's voice replied. "We're heading to Baltimore on a case."

"Ah. Stayin' at Ravenshold?" Danny asked, tugging the soiled shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Under it he was wearing what looked to be a skin-tight, sleeveless leather vest, a metallic blue dragon stitched down the left side.

"Yep."

"Huh. Cub's there now. Check on him, will ya?"

Tony could obviously hear the concern, because he lost his semi-playful tone. "What's wrong?"

"Attack on St. Mungos. Over eight-hundred dead, including some of Harry's good friends," Danny explained. He heard the gasps from both Flack and Stella, but Tony merely gave a weary sigh.

"I'll check on him."

"Thanks."

Tony had been sitting at his desk, filling out a report when Gibbs came storming in. "Everyone go home and pack for a couple days. We've got a serial killer in Baltimore. DiNozzo, find us some hotel rooms."

Tony blinked. "Uh, no need boss," he said. "We can just stay at Ravenshold."

Gibbs turned and gave him an incredulous look. "Ravenshold is in Delaware."

"Yup," Tony said, packing up his bag.

"Uh, Tony," McGee said slowly. "Baltimore is not in Delaware."

"True," Tony said happily. "But Ravenshold is in Baltimore."

"That is not even possible," Ziva sighed in exasperation.

"It's called magic, Ziva," Tony grinned. "Honestly, we're not sure how it works. We think that Ravenshold is located on its own plane of existence that is situated somewhere in Delaware. However you can reach Ravenshold from Baltimore, Salt Lake City, Chicago and Dallas."

"Huh," Gibbs grunted. "Everyone meet at DiNozzo's in an hour." He watched as no one moved. "Go!"

An hour later and the team, including Abby (Ducky hadn't managed to find a sutible replacement in time) were at Tony's house. They loaded their luggage into the car and managed to all pile in. It wasn't necessarily comfortable, especially with Gibbs driving, but they made it work.

After stopping to pick up the case files, Gibbs threw the keys to Tony, who had just gotten off the phone and was looking somewhat grim. "Lead the way, DiNozzo." Tony grinned at them and they all got back in the car.

They stopped at an empty lot, much to the confusion of everyone. "DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, clearly not amused. He was more annoyed by the lack of coffee and a long day stuck in a car. Tony grinned and drove into the field. A large gothic revival shimmered into view and Tony parked, waving exaggeratedly. "Welcome to Ravenshold." Everyone gaped at the massiveness of it.

He joined everyone as they grabbed their bags and headed towards a side door. "Stay close, it's a maze in there and it wouldn't do to get lost," he pointed out as they entered into a large kitchen. He looked up, practically bouncing when a man entered from a different door. "Remus!" he yelped, dropping his bags and throwing his arms around the wolf. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Kitten," Remus smiled, running a hand through graying hair. "Now would you care to introduce me?"

"Oh, right," Tony said sheepishly. "Guys, this is my Uncle Remus. Also known as Alpha or Mooney. Alpha, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, my boss, Officer Ziva David, Special Agent Tim McGee, and our lovely forensic scientist, Abby Scuito."

"Lovely to meet you," Remus smiled. The smile fell from his face as he turned back to Tony. "You should probably find Cub. He's refusing to talk to me."

Tony grimaced. "Yeah, I can believe that. Is there a definite casualty count?"

"Three hundred and thirty seven children, four hundred ninety two adults," Remus sighed. "Including some of the Weasleys, the adult Longbottoms, the Changs and Luna's father. Harry isn't taking it well."

"Frankly, Remus," Tony muttered as he made his way to the hall. "Neither am I."

Remus turned back to the rest of the federal agents with a small smile. "How about I get you some dinner and then lead you to your rooms," he suggested.

Tony had to change into Shadow to be able to get to Harry. The youngest Black had snuck under the bed in one of the many guest rooms, squishing himself up against the wall. His paws were definitely hurting him, making it so he was obviously not willing to come out on his own.

Shadow shimmied under the bed, grabbing Cub the scuff of his neck and gently pulling him free. The panther changed back to human, gently setting Harry on the bed and willing him to turn back as well. After a short time, he did, curling around his injured and bandaged hands, not bothering to look up at his oldest brother.

Tony lay next to him, propped up on one elbow as his other hand absently played with Harry's hair. "Does it make me a bad person if I almost envy them?" Harry whispered after a long moment. Tony's soothing ministrations paused, and Harry clarified. "That I almost wish that I could be the one that had died so that I wouldn't have to still put up with all this crap?"

"No," Tony whispered. He resumed petting his brother's hair. "How often have you thought that?"

"Often enough," Harry replied with a bitter laugh. "Not much lately, though," he sighed. His eyes slipped close. "I'm not suicidal, I'm just tired."

Tony didn't reply, knowing how that felt. Actually, if he were completely honest, he would have to admit that there was a time in his life when he had actually been suicidal. It had taken Sirius, Remus and his brothers to help him through that time. Instead of trying to find something helpful to say, he instead began to softly sing an Italian lullaby.

The door had remained open, and Tony looked up as the others all paused in the doorway. He didn't stop in his singing, which seemed to shock those others around, but he knew that his brother was more important than his image. He met Gibbs eyes, and was surprised to see quite a bit of pride reflecting there. Not quite understanding, he looked back down at Harry, who had by this point fallen asleep, and allowed Remus to lead the others away.


	23. Order of the Dog Star

_Dear Cub_

_Upon seeing what is being done after the attack on St. Mungo's (i.e. nothing), we have come to the conclusion that the government is not functioning to the best of its ability. As such, drastic change must take place in order to gain peace in our world._

_The DA has been reassembled, repurposed and renamed. The Order of the Dog Star is making plans to take over the ministry as soon as the threat of Voldemort has been taken care of. Not to put any pressure on you and yours, as you only have one piece left._

_The Order will take care of Dumbledore and his crew as soon as the Snake is out of the way. We have overheard Dumbledore talking with Minister Fudge. If you weren't to be killed while fighting Riddle, then you would be charged with his murder and thrown in Azkaban. This will not be allowed to happen._

_The first order of business for the Order is to take over the ministry. This actually won't be terribly difficult as we have members already inside putting our plans to work._

_The Order of the Dog Star is a lot larger than Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. We have members all over the British Isles and on the European Continent. While the majority of the members are under twenty-two years old, we have others that are prominent members of the Wizenmagot and some that have even infiltrated both Dumbledore's ranks and Voldemort's._

_The laws are going to change. The government is going to change. And the British Wizarding World is in for a massive reconstructive period._

_As of now, the base of operations is Hogwarts. This is where we meet and send out our orders. This is where the final battle will take place and where the government our world currently knows is going to fall._

_We aren't asking you to do anything more than what you've been doing, but we figured it would be best to warn you of our intentions._

_Take care, Cub, and good luck in you endeavors._

_The Order of the Dog Star,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Draco Malfoy_

Tony read the email over his phone and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often he got mail from Harry, as he could usually just talk to him in person. But that forwarded letter from Harry's friends changed a lot of his perspectives. The British Wizarding World was about to go into a massive upheaval, and the new Order knew just the time to do so.

Strike when the people are already in disarray. Voldemort would have just fallen, the war that had plagued them for years finally over, and then they step in and clean everything up. It was nearly foolproof.

He looked up when they parked at the main police station. Sighing, he got out of the car with the others, getting ready to face someone he hadn't wanted to see for a long while.

"DiNozzo," McKay, chief of police in Baltimore said. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Tony muttered. He and McKay had never gotten along, that much was completely obvious.

McKay turned to Gibbs, opting to completely ignore the man that had once worked under him. "We have no leads aside from someone who could possibly be an eyewitness. Problem is he's a junkie who refuses to talk."

Gibbs smirked. "DiNozzo. Interrogate the man. David, McGee, go over the evidence. Abby, do your thing."

They all nodded and headed off, Tony knowing exactly where the interrogation rooms were. He noticed both McKay and Gibbs following him but ignored them as he decided how exactly to get under this junkie's skin.

McKay and Gibbs stood behind the two-way mirror, McKay growing more and more annoyed as time went on. Tony was in the room with the witness, leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the table and playing Tetris on his phone. "This kid is a joke," the police officer finally snapped. "If he's not going to interrogate him, I will!"

Gibbs grabbed his arm. "You'll do no such thing. Watch."

The junkie was getting twitchy. He kept glancing at Tony as though expecting him to explode or some such. "Aren't you supposed to ask me questions?" he finally asked.

"Do you want me to?" Tony said, after crowing about a new high score. The witness remained silent and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"What?" the man asked, completely confused.

"Well you wanted me to ask you a question," Tony replied, lowering his feet to the ground. "Do you want me to ask specific questions? If so, what's the point in me asking? Why don't you just tell me what I want to know?"

The man scoffed. "I ain't tellin' you nothin'!"

Tony grinned leaning against the table. The man gulped, watching as the special agent's eyes became cat-like, and his teeth grew into fangs.

"Fine! I'll talk! I'll talk!" he wailed, scrambling backwards. And talk he did.

On the other side of the glass, Gibbs grinned. Tony's back had been facing them, so they hadn't been able to see what Tony had done to completely rattle the man. McKay was just confused, not sure how that had worked at all.

Chase wasn't in Diagnostics when House finally made it into work. He looked at Foreman and Cameron who pointed to his office's balcony, and then turned with a disgruntled sigh. Making his way out to the balcony, he ignored the others who were following him like lost puppies. Or ducklings.

"You look like shit."

"Why House," Chase drawled as he glanced at him, exhaling a stream of smoke, flicking the ash from his cigarette. "Is that concern I hear?"

"Your dad died of lung cancer," House felt obliged to point out.

Chase rolled his eyes. "No. My father died of lung cancer. My dad was murdered by his cousin a little over five months ago."

House blinked. That was complete news to him, but in a way it made sense. That Greg kid had said that Chase was adopted after all. Chase sighed, flinging the cigarette butt over the side of the balcony and turning to go back inside. "I'm fine, House."

House grabbed his arm, pulling up the sleeve to display angry red scars that should have fully healed weeks ago. "No. You're not. And this proves it."

There was a moment of silence and then Chase sighed again. "Okay. I'm not fine. I haven't been fine for some time. A hospital was attacked yesterday. Eight hundred people are dead. And they weren't any threat. No. I'm not fine." They ignored the gasps of the other two doctors, almost seeming to square off against each other.

House let go of his fellow, pulling out his vicodin to take a pill. However, before he could manage, Chase grabbed his wrist and took the pills away. "Do you mind?" the doctor snapped. "I'm in pain."

"Are you?" Chase muttered. House opened his mouth to answer but then closed it. The pain was gone, instead replaced by a warm tingling feeling that was originating at his wrist, still firmly grasped by Chase. "I can't heal what's already healed," Chase said low enough that only House could hear. "And despite your pain, your leg is already healed. However, I can hold off the pain and take away the majority of the discomfort that comes from detoxing. You have to wean yourself off these pills before Tritter decides to throw you in jail."

House said nothing for a long moment before turning and walking away. Everyone noticed that he left his pills behind.

If there was one thing that Chase didn't want to do today, it was his Clinic hours. However, he knew better than to go against Cuddy, so that was why he was currently in the Clinic with Foreman, Cameron, Wilson and amazingly House. It seemed the older doctor was sticking close to him, probably so that he could take away the pain if need be.

Chase nearly rolled his eyes. His boss was going to get over the addiction to the pills only to become addicted to him. And didn't that sound kinky.

He was making his way across the clinic to ask Cameron something when he was suddenly stopped by the feeling of a knife against his back. The basilisk armor—glamoured though it was—would protect him from the blade, but it was the fact that there was a knife there that had really made him stop. "I wouldn't go any further if I were you," a voice stated, speaking right next to his ear.

"If you wanted me dead, you would have already killed me," Chase replied, not moving. Already, he could see Cameron and Foreman looking completely shocked.

"Albus only wants you to work for him. He said nothing about killing you," the man replied. "However, I can see that you're too dangerous to leave on your own. If you won't come willingly, then you'll have to come by force."

"Oh?" Chase murmured. "And how do you propose to do that. This place is full of muggles, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Funny thing about wizards," the Fire Chicken said. "They tend to rely too heavily upon their wands." The man lashed out, trying to knock Chase's feet out from under him. Chase dodged it, beaming the man with a right hook.

"Funny thing about wizards," he said in reply. "They tend to underestimate me." He flipped out of the way of the blade, his roundhouse kick blocked.

They continued to fight for a short while, gaining the attention of everyone around, before Chase managed to knee the guy in the gut and knock the blade away. Before security could come and take the man away, he was up and running out of the hospital. Chase watched him go, rubbing at his twisted wrist. "Coward," he muttered softly.

Turning, he saw his teammates, House, Wilson and Cuddy all staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked.

"That man just tried to kill you!" Cameron practically wailed, looking as though she was about to cry.

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's not the first time," he said in dismissal. "Nor will it be the last." He winced slightly, looking down at his wrist and rotating it. "Geez, that guy had a hard head."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Foreman asked.

"Around," Chase answered. He then looked towards Cuddy. "Can I go home?"

The boss nodded, still looking to be in shock. Chase smiled softly, clapped House on the shoulder to take away any remnants of pain from his leg, and left.

The NCIS team was seated in one of the parlors, munching on pizza and listening to McGee and Abby explain how the three dead sailors knew each other. Due to the animosity Tony faced at the police department from quite a few people (all of which it seemed stemmed from jealousy) they were finding it easier to just retreat to Ravenshold to work. Remus and Harry certainly didn't mind, as the house was big enough that they could go all day without ever seeing each other.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!" a voice called.

Tony looked up, blinking in surprise as Chase practically bounced into the room. "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," he answered. Chase stole the piece of pizza he was holding and shoved it into his mouth. "Long day?" the agent asked.

"Stupid fire chicken tried to kill me today," Chase replied, swallowing his large bite. "In front of just about the entire hospital staff. And after I managed to beat the shit out of him, he ran off like a coward," Chase rolled his eyes, finishing off the slice of pizza and dropping onto the couch, practically in Tony's lap. He was asleep almost instantly, having never even acknowledged the others in the room.

"Uh, sorry," Tony said apologetically to the rest of the team, who were staring at him in various degrees of shock. "Robbie's a bit like a puppy when he's exhausted. He gets extremely hyper and then crashes."

"Who is this?" Ziva asked, eyeing the blond as Tony absently played with his hair.

"Dr. Robert Chase," Tony said with a fond smile. "One of my little brothers."

"Are the rest of your brothers going to turn up?" Gibbs asked, setting the file aside. It was getting late, after all, and after the declaration of someone trying to kill Tony's brother, he was certain they probably wouldn't get much more work done.

"Probably not," Tony said after a thoughtful pause. "Greg lives in Vegas, and Danny's in New York. Honestly, I'm surprised that Robbie even decided to drop by. But if a fire chicken really did come after him, then I guess it makes sense."

"Make sure he heals Harry's hands before he leaves," Gibbs said, getting to his feet and leaving the room. Tony stared after him in shock, while the others all just stared at him and his brother. Oh, right. They didn't know about that healing thing.


	24. Thriller

They were on a stakeout, having found that the marines had been killed over a drug deal. All three of them at different times. McKay and Gibbs were in one alley, McGee and Ziva in another. Tony was somewhere else, and Gibbs hadn't felt it needed to give up his location.

"Three marines dead because of drugs," McKay sniped. "It sounds so implausible."

"Are you saying that because you think it, or because Tony was the one to find the connection?" Gibbs asked back. The animosity between his agent and the Baltimore chief was not unnoticeable, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"That kid isn't worth the time," McKay snapped, completely ignoring the fact that they were on an open communication system and Tony would be able to hear his every word. "He's nothing but a jock kid that has no skills in this business."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the low growl that sounded suspiciously like Ziva. However, before he could retort, Tony spoke up. "Hey boss," he said softly over the comm.. "Guards have just gotten into position. Two at your alley, one at Ziva and McGoo's and one in the building across the street. Four floors up."

"Gotcha," Gibbs muttered.

McKay frowned. "How the heck can he know that? What kind of equipment are you using?"

"Incredibly great balance," Gibbs deadpanned, pointedly looking up. McKay followed his gaze and practically gaped. Nearly five stories above their head, Tony was perched on a bar that crossed between the two buildings that created the alley. "DiNozzo, take out the man in the building." There was a small hand sign, and Tony ran off, not faltering at all despite the size (or lack thereof) of the bar, or the height. Gibbs turned his gaze to McKay and smirked. "He's rather skilled."

McKay continued gaping for a moment until they heard the distinct sound of Ziva taking out their guard. In turn, Gibbs led them to take out the other two at the mouth of their alley. They continued forward to where the drop-off for the latest load of drugs was happening. However, someone seemed to have beaten them to it. Or something.

All the drug-runners were looking panicked, their eyes wide and fearful. They were looking around, having seemed to completely forget the job of unloading the truck. A shadow slipped by, low to the ground and in a distinctive cat-like shape. Gibbs smirked, catching the eyes of both Ziva and McGee, who smirked at him. "Now, DiNozzo," he breathed.

An unearthly yowl split the night sky, and the drug-runners dropped their weapons with startled yelps. Gibbs and his team was on them in a second.

Tony joined them after a moment, a grin on his face.

Having been given the rest of the weekend off by Director Shepherd, Gibb's team was seated in one of the many rooms of Ravenshold, wondering what exactly was going on. It was Halloween night, and Harry had been in an odd mood all day. He, obviously, wasn't terribly fond of Halloween, but he was almost somewhat excited about something.

However, the rest of the NCIS team found themselves inexplicably in a club in New York that Remus had brought them to. He hadn't actually explained to them why they were going to a club on Halloween night, however. Ziva turned, drink in hand, and was surprised to find that she actually recognized one of the people in the club. "Detective Taylor," she said with a pleased smile and a nod.

"Officer David. I thought you had a case in Baltimore," Mac said in slight surprise.

"We finished," Ziva said, allowing herself to be introduced to the rest of the CSI team. Danny had told them all to head to the club that night if they were looking for some good entertainment. "Remus brought us here but didn't exactly tell us why." The rest of the NCIS team joined them as well and were suddenly surprised to see five recognizable figures on the stage, guitars in the hands of three, the other two behind drums and a keyboard.

Remus stepped up to their large table, noticing their curious looks. "You would think that they would be against wearing black with white masks," he said, motioning to his boys up on the stage. All five were dressed in gothic attire, each one having a different shaped white mask on. "But they said the irony was worth it."

The two teams stared in complete shock as the music started, the youngest of the lot, obviously Harry, stepping up to the microphone and starting to sing. The song was perfect for the group, and with Greg and Chase singing backup they were really something to behold. They hit Greg's guitar solo and Harry took a couple steps back from the edge of the stage. He stepped forward again to finish off the song with the others. (Note: The song I had in mind was "Angels Take A Soul" by Fuel)

The music continued on for some time until the drummer, who the CSI's figured to be Danny, announced it would be their last song for the night. This was met with much disappointed, as the group Black Magic had turned out to be very entertaining, and extremely good at what they did. However, the last song made almost everyone in the club laugh, as the music to Michael Jackson's Thriller started to play.

Abby squealed, tugging on McGee's sleeve. "Tim! You know this dance! I taught it to you!"

"I know it as well," Lindsey admitted, and beside her Hawkes nodded too.

Remus gave a grin, his wand appearing in hand. A few whispered words, and the four suddenly found themselves dressed in large black cloaks that hid their faces but fit them well enough that they would be able to dance comfortably. Abby grabbed their hands and pulled them to stand in front of the stage as Harry sang, having replaced the microphone for a headset.

The dance-break in the middle of the song was taken well by everyone as Harry jumped off the stage to dance with the four dementor-wannabes on the floor. He continued singing, a grin on his face and visible as his mask only covered the top half of his face, as a few other people joined in with the dance. The song ended and everyone laughed, cheering and clapping.

Black Magic disappeared behind stage as the two groups of crime-fighters mingled again around their table. "Didn't know they could do that," McGee muttered, having his clothing transformed back into what he had been wearing before.

"That was pretty cool," Stella said, sipping her drink as she stared thoughtfully at the stage. "Makes you wonder what's really going on, though."

Gibbs frowned at them, glancing at his people before meeting Mac's eyes. The detective discreetly motioned to himself and Flack. Gibbs gave a short nod, understanding that Danny hadn't told the others yet about the wizarding world or their part in the war.

"Well," Tony said, suddenly leaning against the table. "That was fun." He had obviously changed clothes, and only Danny was behind him. "Robbie has work early tomorrow," he explained to his curious boss. "And Greg took Harry home, as it's a little too crowded for Cub's liking. Remus went with them."

Danny was talking to Hawkes and Flack about something before he suddenly turned around and caught Tony's arm. "Any reason why we're going to be going to the Smithsonian?" he asked.

While the questioned confused the others, Tony merely blinked at him before grinning. "I can only think of one," he answered. Danny's face split into a grin as well, and he pulled out his phone. "I'll call Harry."

Ron sat back with a small sigh, sliding the phone into his pocket. He had just gotten a last phone call from Harry, saying they were close to finding the last horcrux. They knew essentially where it was, but it would take some fine-tuning for the exact location.

Glancing over at his girlfriend, the redhead smiled softly. In the last month he had lost both his parents and two of his siblings. Bill had been transferred back to England from Egypt in order to take care of the remaining Weasley children. Rumor had it that Charlie would be returning home soon as well.

Ron let his gaze wander over the grounds of Hogwarts, listening to the faint sound of laughter. He and Hermione, with the help of the rest of the Order of the Dog Star, had firmly managed to get a hold of both the Ministry and Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him when the time came to take them down.

As for now, they waited, leading the headmaster on with tales of Harry and faked letters. Hermione caught his eye and gave him a tired smile. She was working on the latest edition of their newsletter, which had actually turned into more of a guide of what to do when attacked by Death Eaters and notices about the plans to overthrow the ministry. He smiled back, giving a small nod as he walked over.

"They know the general location of the last horcrux," he whispered, sitting down next to her and leaning up against the tree they were under. "He says they'll have it taken care of by Thanksgiving. So by Christmas this will all be over."

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved or scared," Hermione admitted softly. She sighed, leaning against Ron, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"How about we just continue to have faith that we'll win this," Ron suggested.

She gave him a blinding smile. "Since when did you become the smart one?"


	25. Missing Scene from Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I originally wrote this, my computer crashed and I had lost the next chapter. In an effort to post something, I added this missing scene from chapter 13 into the middle of the story. It's not necessarily needed, but it does often some content.

Robert Chase gave a distracted sigh, staring at the folder in his hand. He needed to drop it off at House's office before checking on their latest patient. Chase didn't so much as glance up as eh skirted around a group of nurses and slipped into his boss's office.

Almost immediately, he stopped short, feeling that something wasn't quite right. He scanned the room, frowning when he didn't see anything but the feeling remained. And then he gasped, stumbling forward into House's desk as pain flared white-hot across his back.

There was a round of stifled snickering from behind him, and Chase grasped his wand, berating himself for not thinking of invisibility cloaks. Another whispered curse, hastily blocked by a sloppy shield, and Chase found himself wavering. Blood was sliding thickly down his burning back, and he was already leaning heavily against House's desk. The shield broke and a curse hit him as he dodged another, slicing a line across his neck, shoulder and chest. Had he the time, he would have breathed a sigh of relief that the attack hadn't hit his jugular.

Something shimmered in the corner and a tall, aristocratic blond stepped into view, a sneer on his haughty face. "Malfoy," Chase murmured, wavering weakly as another of his shields broke and two curses sliced his arms and legs.

"Black," Malfoy practically purred, stalking closer. He flicked long, platinum blond hair over his shoulders as his silver-gray eyes slid over the doctor provocatively. "I've always loved bloodied blonds," he leered.

Chase gave a small shiver, unable to back up anymore, as the small of his back was already pressed against the desk. Malfoy continued forward until he was directly in front of the doctor, a small smile on his face. He reached out suddenly, grasping Chase by the throat and slamming him down onto the desk. Chase gave a yelp as his abused back exploded into fierce pain again, one bloody hand reaching up to grasp at the Malfoy's wrist as his air-supply was beginning to get cut off.

"I could take you right here," Malfoy whispered, leaning close so his breath brushed Chase's ear. "You would certainly deserve it for going against our Lord." He ran his free hand down the doctor's bloody chest, smirking at Chase's pained groan. "And you would be so good."

Chase winced, struggling weakly even as his vision was going black. Malfoy tightened his grip until the doctor went limp on the desk-top, whispering, "Next time, lovely," as Chase lost consciousness. He then turned to the other Death Eaters and motioned for them to leave. With barely audible pops the room was cleared of everyone but the unconscious doctor.

It was only five minutes later when House stumbled onto the scene and quickly began to try and stop the bleeding. Wilson had run off at the sight, and House trusted him to get more help. But he was staring down at his doctor in complete worry and confusion, wondering how something like this could have happened.

Two hours later, Chase had just been released from surgery with over three hundred stitches. House had been surprised to find another blond in the waiting room, looking completely worried and asking about his wombat during the surgery. He leaned against the wall and watched as the smaller blond—were those blue highlights in his hair?—waited for news, and then gave a sigh of relief when it was announced that Chase would recover.

He watched as Chase woke, talking softly with the other blond, and then stepped closer to listen in. "I need a smoke," Chase murmured, leaning his head against the blond's hip as the smaller man settled in the bed next to him.

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance. "No. You really don't. What you need is rest."

"What I need is a smoke," Chase countered tiredly. "And some more drugs, preferably."

The blond sighed. "You know I can't help you there, bro," he muttered. "Drugs don't work well on your body. You know that."

"Whatever," Chase mumbled, falling back asleep as his brother stroked his hair.

House decided then that it was time to figure out what was going on.


	26. Smithsonian

Three weeks had passed with relative ease. There were no more large attacks by Voldemort, and it seemed as though the hunt for Harry had dropped off as well. Black Magic had played at least twice a week across the country during this time, and had finally gotten the offer to play up at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball.

Chase studied the file in his hands with little vigor, his mind wandering to other things, such as the upcoming trip to the Smithsonian. He entered the office and looked up, blinking at the sight of Harry sitting in his usual spot at the table. "Hey, little brother," he murmured. "What brings you here."

"Just thinking," Harry responded, shutting the file in front of him, but not before Chase caught sight of a map of Smithsonian's basement/storage facility. "Whatcha doin' Robbie?"

"Working," Chase smirked. "Hence the reason I'm standing in a hospital wearing one of these generic white labcoats."

"Ah," Harry grinned. "I was wondering." His mind wandered away from the conversation, and he frowned lightly, tapping the tip of his pencil against the table.

"What's got you frowning?" Chase asked, dropping to sit on the ground at Harry's feet, after tossing his folder on the table.

"Eh, just thinking about the Inner Circle and how we're going to have to take them down," Harry muttered in reply. "Malfoy Sr. is probably going to cause some problems." He felt the shiver that ran down Chase's spine and frowned. "Robbie?"

"It's nothing," Chase muttered. At Harry's disbelieving scoff, he continued. "Just something Malfoy said."

"When?" Harry asked, not really caring that Foreman, Cameron, House and Wilson had stopped in the doorway, obviously eavesdropping. "And what?"

Chase sighed, leaning his head back against Harry's knees and tracing an angry scar across his throat. "This one's his." He hesitated. "And apparently, he likes bloodied blonds."

Harry grimaced. "Sounds pleasant," he muttered, actually not all that surprised.

"Hm," Chase nodded. "Allow me to kill him?"

"Sure thing. Voldie's mine and I'm pretty sure Tony's called Pettigrew and Danny Bellatrix, though." Harry said, smirking slightly at the looks of surprise Foreman, Wilson and Cameron gave. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Eh," Chase absently waved a hand. "Not my holiday. I'm supposed to work that night. What are you doing?"

"Apparently Abby is expecting me to join their team dinner with Tony, at Gibbs' place," Harry answered. "Danny and Greg are also doing the team dinner thing. So…we're going to the Smithsonian tonight?"

"Yup," Chase answered, finally looking towards the others. "What?"

"If we get caught we're gonna be in so much trouble," Danny muttered, peeking around the corner. "Not even your status as a federal agent will get us outta this one," he said to Tony, who merely shrugged.

"Don't get caught then," Harry replied logically.

"Great Harry," Tony said snappishly. "Tell us something we don't know."

Harry shot him an annoyed glare as Danny and Greg exchanged looks. "Do not get all snippy with me, Kitten. I am not in the mood."

"He wasn't like this earlier," Chase murmured to his two silent brothers. "In fact, Cub was in an overall good mood."

"Tony's been in a bad mood all day," Greg muttered with a frown as Harry and Tony continued to snark at each other, sounding much like unhappy kittens. "Harry, I think, is just picking up on it."

Danny remained silent, leading the small group through the huge basement of the multi-building museum. All the basements were connected, making it easy to get lost in the large underground facility. He knew the general vicinity of the horcurx, if not the exact location. However, the basement was dark and somewhat foreboding, although luckily it wasn't as guarded as it could have been.

The others were startled when Harry audibly growled at Tony, causing the Animagus to hiss in reply. Greg stepped back to separate the two, but ended up yelping when Tony swiped angrily at him, catching his shoulder in a harsh swat. Greg danced back a step, holding a hand to his stinging shoulder with a hurt look.

"That's enough!" Danny snapped, turning towards them looking angry enough that both Tony and Harry backed down. "What the hell is your problem, Kitten?"

Tony balked, green eyes falling to the ground as he refused to meet anyone's eyes. "We lost an agent in a fire-fight today. He was a friend. I'm sorry…I'm not taking it well."

Greg gave a sympathetic smile, leaning against Tony's shoulder in a silent acceptance of the apology. Tony shot him a grateful look, wrapping an arm around his waist, allowing Greg to ground him, and Danny turned to Harry. "Cub?"

Harry shifted nervously, emerald eyes peering into the shadows. "There's something here. Something wrong. I don't like it and it's got me on edge." He didn't really apologize, but the others didn't bother asking him too. Harry had enough misplaced guilt as it was, and they could overlook some irritation on his part. Chase placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and they allowed Danny to lead them forward again.

It took nearly three quarters of an hour to find the inkwell with all five of them searching the storage shelves diligently. However Greg's triumphant cry was accompanied by Harry's startled yelp. The teen scrambled back to meet the others, who had converged around Greg and the inkwell. "Harry? Cub?" Chase murmured, seeing the light of fear in his brother's eyes. He could count the number of times he had seen that look on one hand.

"Basilisk," Harry breathed, listening to something the others couldn't hear. Tony could pick up a faint hissing, but had passed it off as mechanical, although he was beginning to regret that. "Really big basilisk headed our way." The teen pulled out the dagger, plunging it into the inkwell without any warning. Tony covered his sensitive ears with a wince at the resounding screech as the final soul piece was destroyed. "Sorry," Harry muttered. "Let's go." He took off running, the others following, only to slide to a stop with a barely uttered curse. 'It's blocking the escape."

"There's more than one door," Danny said, wishing he had foreseen this.

"It's too fast," Harry said, shaking his head frantically. He listened to the sibilant hissing that was getting steadily closer. "On a good note," Harry muttered, "It's blind."

Tony shifted into Shadow and slipped into the darkness, Harry resisting the urge to do the same as he and the others fell into fighting stances. This snake was larger than the one at Hogwarts, if Harry wasn't mistaken, which was rather surprising. The last thing Harry wanted to do was fight another basilisk, especially considering he didn't know if basilisk hide armor would withstand basilisk fangs.

Greg, Danny and Chase all shifted, hearing the scales sliding against concrete. They palmed their weapons, blades, wands and firearms, and waited in silence. And suddenly, the large serpent was striking at them from the shadows, fangs the length of a grown man's thigh glinting in the faint light.

The four scattered, hearing Tony's yowl as the cat attacked the beast. Danny aimed his gun and fired at the blind eyes, bullets ricocheting off scales as he missed his target by mere millimeters. A black wolf joined the panther, snapping at the snake's underbelly.

Greg threw two of his blades, only one sinking into flesh, penetrating between two loose scales. The basilisk hissed in anger and pain, thrashing. Its tail caught Greg in the chest, flinging him harshly into the stairs where he tumbled to the ground, coughing and gagging on blood.

"Magus!" Chase called, sprinting to Greg's side in time to pull him out of the way of the serpent's strike, the beast having honed in on the scent of blood. Greg gave a gasping scream at the movement, choking on more blood, and Danny, Harry and Tony all concentrated on distracting the basilisk. Chase turned his attention to Greg, ignoring his younger brother's mewling whines of pain as he searched out the worst of the injuries. Of course, between the multiple broken ribs, the punctured lung and the spinal injury, it was hard to figure out which took precedent.

Danny flipped out of the way of a strike, glancing over at Chase and Greg as he landed. Greg was, unfortunately, still conscious and having difficulty breathing as Chase desperately tried to stabilize his condition enough to heal the injuries. Tony took a hit, staggering to his feet after hitting the wall. Harry ran by, barking frantically in an effort to distract the snake even further.

Greg slipped into unconsciousness finally, as Chase finished healing the worst of the injuries. The bruises would have to remain, as Chase only had so much to give, and Greg could only take so much foreign magic. Chase sat back, gasping slightly to catch his breath, and looked over in time to see the basilisk strike and actually hit Cub, flinging him to the side.

Cub changed to Harry almost instantly, sliding across the ground on impact, one hand pressed to his throat. Chase was on his feet in an instant, scrambling over to Harry's side with Danny as Tony took on the snake on his own. Blood was bubbling out from beneath Harry's fingers as he grasped his throat, choking, his face screwed up in pain.

"I can't fight venom," Chase said frantically, glancing at Danny who was struggling to hold Harry down. Harry's collar had snapped from the basilisk venom and Danny absently pocketed it, knowing that Harry would not like losing all his belongings.

"He's immune!" Tony called, having changed back. "He was bitten a few years ago. Just heal him! The venom won't kill him!" He grabbed a sword from nearby, hoping against hope that it was real and not just a realistic replica.

Chase gave a sigh of relief, healing Harry's throat and there was a sudden crashing as Tony slammed the sword through the snake's skull. Sometime during the fight an alarm had been activated and the three conscious brothers could now hear it blaring in the sudden silence. Tony scooped Harry into his arms as Danny helped Chase to his feet (the doctor stumbling from sheer lack of magic) and grabbing Greg.

And then they were gone.

Gibbs grumbled to himself as he answered the door, wondering where his senior agent was, as he was running terribly late. Upon opening the door, he found his agent standing on the doorstep, Harry being held in his arms as though he were a toddler. Gibbs was quick to let them in, and Tony was quick to set Harry down on the couch, where the teen lay quietly.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, as Tony glanced towards the kitchen, where he could hear the rest of the team happily conversing.

"Basilisk," Tony muttered. At Gibbs' confused look, he explained. "Freaking big snake. Deadly poisonous. Harry was bitten through the throat." Gibbs gave him a startled look and he shook his head. "He's immune, thank goodness. But it was too close. Greg nearly died tonight as well."

Gibbs looked his agent over, noticing his bloodstained appearance, and the general fatigue. "Go in the kitchen and clean up. And get something to eat. The two of you are staying here tonight."

Tony nodded and headed to the kitchen, forgetting about the others for a moment. Gibbs stayed to check on Harry, only joining the others when he heard their surprised exclamations over Tony's appearance.

Nick answered the door, his eyes widening as he saw Danny and Greg standing there, the former helping to support the latter. "What happened?" he asked, ushering them inside. Greg was walking rather stiffly, and gratefully took a seat on the couch when Nick helped him over to it.

"We ran into a problem," Greg muttered, and Danny nodded. "A really big problem."

Danny sighed, turning to Greg for a moment. "Remember what Medi said Magus. Don't strain yourself."

Greg waved a hand and Nick walked Danny back to the door. The New Yorker turned to the Texan for a moment, talking softly. "He nearly died tonight. Broken ribs, punctured lung and spinal fracture. He's out of danger now, but don't let him over do it."

Nick, looking rather pale, nodded. He saw the rest of the team arriving and turned to wish Danny a happy Thanksgiving, only to find the older Black gone.

Chase sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he dropped the folder off at the call station in the hospital. "Glad that's taken care of," he muttered.

Cameron was waiting for him in the office, however. "Where were you?" she demanded, Foreman standing nearby.

"Busy," Chase answered, raising an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something," Foreman said. "It's obvious. And it's dangerous. Are you going to tell us?"

Chase stared at them for a long moment. "No. And what are you doing here? Don't you two have the night off?"

"House called us in," Cameron scowled. "Chase, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he replied, trying to ward off a headache. He was beginning to wish he had had the night off.

Danny, upon reaching Mac's place for dinner, let himself drop onto the couch and practically fell asleep on the spot. Mac, realizing that his night must not have gone very well, just let him sleep and warded off the questions of the others with help from Flack.


	27. Hogwarts

The hospital was quiet for once. The diagnostics team had just finished a case and saved another person, and the team was getting ready to leave for Christmas. Everyone but Chase, that is. He was seated at the table, absently drumming his fingers as he stared into space. Cameron and Foreman were shooting him concerned looks, and House was merely ignoring them all.

"Chase?" Cameron finally asked. "Aren't you going to go?"

Chase looked up at her, somewhat startled, and then stood, dragging his bag towards himself. He pulled off his lab coat, revealing an outfit of what looked like black leather—surprising as the others were certain he hadn't been wearing that before. A red unicorn decorated one shoulder, practically glowing in the fluorescent lighting. He pulled on some leather gloves that he had grabbed from the bag, not bothering to look at the others.

"You look like you're gearing up for war, Chase," Foreman said jokingly. Off in the corner, House winced, knowing that that was exactly what Chase was doing.

Chase smirked slightly, not gracing his coworker with a reply. He grabbed a gun from the back, ignoring Cameron's soft shriek, and checked the chamber before strapping it to his thigh. A long, wicked looking blade was carefully strapped to the other, while a smaller dagger was hidden up his sleeve. He then pulled out a white mask, holding it in front of him as he stared at it for a short moment. "Ah, the irony," he muttered with a small, sardonic smile.

"I expect to see you here in two days, wombat," House said gruffly.

Chase looked at him, giving a solemn half-smile. "If I'm still alive, I'll be here."

"What's going on, Chase? Does this have something to do with the people that attacked you?" Cameron asked.

Chase merely smiled and walked away, out of the office and down the hall, ignoring all the looks he was getting.

"Good luck," House muttered as soon as the Australian was out of sight.

Danny gave a sigh, dropping the file on Mac's desk. "I'm leaving now," he said softly, allowing the glamour on his armor to fall. Mac gave him a small nod, frowning. "With any luck I'll be back in two days or so."

"And if you're not?" Mac asked, standing to with Danny through the lab.

Danny glanced at him, giving a watered-down grin. "Then I'm probably not ever coming back." He didn't need to say that he'd be dead; there was really no point in stating it.

"Hey Danny—whoa!" Stella said, looking the criminalist over. "That's quite the outfit." And it was, considering it definitely wasn't Danny's usual style. All black leather, from the tip of his boots to the tips of his gloves, a glittering blue dragon dancing down the side of his chest, his dog tags gleaming in the light. In his hand was a white mask.

Danny gave a small nod to both Stella and Mac, and ran off, leaving them behind. He didn't want to say 'goodbye'.

"Where's he going?" Stella asked, frowning slightly. Before Mac could answer, Lindsey ran up, asking, "Where's Danny?"

"Why?" Mac asked, startled by her near desperate look.

Lindsey ran a hand through her hair. "He asked me to marry him yesterday and I panicked and said I had to think about it. I wanted to tell him my answer. I wanted to tell him that I want to marry him." She paused, biting her lip and placing a hand over her stomach. "And that he's going to be a father."

Stella gasped in both shock and excitement, but Mac paled drastically, looking towards where Danny had run off. Stella noticed and tilted her head to one side. "Mac? Where's Danny?"

"He left," Mac muttered, shaking his head. "He had to go."

"Where?" Lindsey asked, not liking Mac's reaction at all.

"To end a war."

The Christmas party that the Las Vegas Crime Lab had thrown was one of a kind, truly. After a great amount of fun, the people on the graveyard shift realized that Greg, instead of his usual crazy antics, was watching from the corner, and odd look in his brown eyes. He was dressed oddly as well, in all black instead of his usual bright colors. There was a bright red phoenix across his back though, to go with the amulet around his neck. A white mask was in his gloved hand, and he was absently tapping it against his thigh as he watched his friends party.

"Hey Greg!" Sara grinned, coming over. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Greg glanced at her, giving a sardonic grin. "To be alive for New Years," he replied.

Sara blinked. "What?" she murmured.

"Look, Sar," Greg said, turning to face her. She then noticed the weapons he had strapped to his person. "I don't do 'goodbyes'. I've said far too many already. Tell the others I've gone and I should be back in two days or so…And if I'm not…" He shrugged. "I'm sorry."

He left before she could say anything, practically disappearing from view. Sara turned to join the others, who had been watching. "He's gone," she murmured, taking the drink that Grissom had handed her. "And he doesn't know if he's coming back."

Warrick frowned, looking down into his drink before raising it in a toast. "To Greg and his brothers. May they survive and win."

The others raised their own drinks, stating solemnly. "To Greg. Good luck."

"Hey Tony," Ziva said as she entered the bullpen with McGee and Gibbs close behind her. "Taking fashion tips from Abby?" she asked, looking him over. He was dressed in all black leather, a silver panther across his back. A white mask was sitting on his desk, near his hand.

Tony gave a small smile, turning to Gibbs. "I've gotta go, Boss," he said softly. "I should be back in two or so days."

"And if you're not?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

Tony faltered before giving a large grin and a shrug. "Let's just not think on that, alright?" He turned, grabbing the mask. "Tell Abby goodbye for me?" he asked, and before they could answer, he had disappeared.

"Think he'll make it?" McGee asked.

Gibbs nodded. "He'd better."

The Yule Ball was amazing. Hermione had never known that Harry had such talent with music, and was suitably impressed by Black Magic. She was also a little saddened by the fact that it would all be cut short when Voldemort showed up. Harry had sent out an ultimatum to the snake-man weeks ago, and Voldemort had given his affirmative reply. He'd be here soon.

"They're good," Neville said softly, eyeing the stage where Black Magic was playing. "What surprises me, though, is that Dumbledore and the Order members don't seem to recognize them. It's not like they're all that disguised."

Draco rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Of course they wouldn't notice. Dumbledore is a lot like Voldemort in that he believes he's infallible."

"That's true," Hermione murmured as the song finished and Ron gave a signal from near the Great Hall doors. Harry gave a small nod, turning to his brothers and whispering something.

Luna stepped forward with a small sigh. "The Dark Army is here. They're working on the wards now."

"Good," Draco whispered. "This will all be over soon."

The next song started up, and Harry was grinning wickedly from beneath his half-mask. The other brothers seemed somewhat amused as well. When the Order of the Dog Star heard the lyrics, they couldn't help but be amused either.

_Azazel is beside you and he's playing the game  
Demons are inside you and they're making their play  
Watching and they're hiding as they wait for the time  
For a devil to get ready and take over your mind_

_You and only God would know what could be done  
You and only God will know I am the only one  
You and only God would know what could be done  
You and only God will know I am the chosen one_

"If Dumbledore can't take a hint…" Ron said as he joined their small group, shaking his head. "Harry's practically telling who he is."

"He is," Hermione answered, glancing at the headmaster. "And yet, Dumbledore doesn't seem to notice. He's not suspicious at all."

_Could it be it's the end of our world?  
All the things that we cherish and love  
Nothing left but to face this all on my own  
Cause I am the chosen one_

_Could it be it's the end of our world?  
All the things that we cherish and love  
Nothing left but to face this all on my own  
Cause I am the chosen one_

Hermione glanced towards the doors as she felt the castle shudder barely. None of the teachers seemed to notice, but the student body became slightly more apprehensive. The younger years, third year and below, had already been sent to the Chamber of Secrets, after Harry had opened it for them. A precaution that hopefully wouldn't backfire on them. The Head Boy and Girl were with them, hoping to keep the children calm. Everyone else was expecting to fight, and as such were wearing suitable clothing underneath their dress robes.

_Beaten fallen angel but I've risen again  
And the power is inside me, I've decided to pray  
As I wait for armageddon and it's coming my way  
It's an honour to be chosen and I wait for the day_

_You and only God would know what could be done  
You and only God will know I am the only one  
You and only God would know what could be done  
You and only God will know that I am the chosen one_

"Almost down," Parvati murmured as she danced passed with McCormick.

Ron nodded. "Everyone be ready to leave the castle," he whispered to the person next to him, and the message was passed on. Up on stage, Harry was fingering his mask as he sang, his brothers glancing at him from time to time.

_Could it be it's the end of my world?  
All the things that we cherish and love  
Nothing left but to face all this on my own  
Cause I am the chosen one_

_Could it be it's the end of our world?  
All the things that we cherish and love  
Nothing left but to face this all on my own  
Cause I am the chosen one_

The castle shuddered again, and this time the teachers noticed and began murmuring amongst themselves. Harry's grin grew slightly larger and he continued with the final verses of the song.

_Could it be it's the end of our world?  
All the things that we cherish and love  
Nothing left but to face this all on my own  
Cause I am the chosen one_

_Could it be it's the end of our world?  
All the things that we cherish and love  
Nothing left but to face this all on my own  
Cause I am the chosen one_

One by one, the brothers removed their masks, Harry taking his off last as the words 'chosen one' rang out in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore jumped to his feet in complete rage, but before he could say anything the castle shook violently.

The wards had fallen.

"Order! Move out!" Hermione yelled, and an army off students were suddenly exiting the Great Hall, their fancy clothing being left behind, wands held confidently.

Dumbledore sprang forward, blocking the Black brothers' path to the door. "You!" he screamed, pointing at Harry. "You invited the Dark Lord here!"

"Yes," Harry said with a slow nod. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a war to end."

"We'll deal with you later," Greg said, giving a harsh smile. They sidestepped the headmaster and the few of his Order members that were trying to stop them, and ran out the doors.

Already, the grounds were in chaos, although it looked as though the Order of the Dog Star was handling things rather well. Dark forces were falling quickly, and patroni were sweeping the grounds, keeping the dementors back. The brothers separated, although they made sure to keep an eye out for each other. They were taking down Death Eaters and dark creatures faster than the enemies could come upon them.

Chase turned when a rather dark spell rebounded off his armor, finding himself face to face with Malfoy Senior. He drew his gun, but Malfoy was faster, casting a disarming spell. "Tsk, tsk," the blond aristocrat clucked. "You're not getting away that easily." He drew his sword from his cane, and Chase blocked the swing with his dagger.

This continued on for some time, parrying and blocking and lunging. A lucky strike cut a long slice into Chase's cheek, blood running heavily from it. Malfoy gave a satisfied smile, stepping back as Chase stumbled. "Poison?" the doctor mumbled, feeling suddenly dizzy. He fell heavily to his knees, shaking his head in an effort to clear it.

Malfoy grabbed his neck, forcing his head up. "I win," he purred.

Chase's eyes narrowed and the Death Eater stumbled back in complete shock, staring down at the dagger that protruded from his chest. "You lose," Chase whispered, watching as Malfoy fell, quite dead, to the ground. And then the world around him turned black.

Tony, as Shadow, was stalking the Death Eaters from the shadows near the forest. He would pounce, taking them out one by one and trying hard not to revel in their screams. After all the pain they had put his family through, though, it was a little difficult not to feel satisfaction at their deaths.

He caught the scent of rodent and silver, and turned quickly, tail lashing. Yes, there was Pettigrew, as a rat, trying to sneak away from the battle. That wouldn't do at all.

He stalked the rat, which was beginning to panic at the smell of large feline. Gaining the opportunity, Shadow leapt, ripping into the rat. Pettigrew changed back into a human with a scream of pain, fighting in vain to get away. With a mighty roar, Shadow clamped his jaws around the traitor's throat and ripped his head from his body.

And then he turned back to the battle, feeling rather glad that Pettigrew had paid for what he had done.

Greg found himself facing off against Fenrir Greyback, which was somewhat disconcerting. The werewolf was transformed, despite the fact that there was no full moon tonight, and Greg found himself fighting frantically to keep from being bitten. A large paw caught him in the side, sweeping him off his feet.

Jaws snapped close to his throat, and he was thankful for the armor as he shielded himself with his arm. Even werewolf strength couldn't break through basilisk skin. He conjured a large silver spike and drove it through the wolf's throat, as the wolf slammed its full weight onto his chest. Greyback fell back, convulsing in death, and Greg gasped, ribs cracked once again. "Geez," he muttered, coughing slightly. Shaking his head, he pushed the pain away and joined the battle again.

Danny and Bellatrix were in a duel to the death. Exchanging spells that Danny was amazingly glad were being reflected by his armor. The crazy witch was getting desperate in her attempts to kill him, and as such was getting sloppy. One spell connected, though, leaving Danny with a large gash across his face and neck, but it was thankfully only superficial. He cast a cutting spell as well, and watched as her head fell from her body, giving a small smile. "That was for my dad," he said before turning back to the battle.

Harry stayed clear of the main battleground, looking for his prey. Finding him, he gave a sinister smirk, stalking forward. "Hello Tom," he said confidently.

"Potter," Voldemort spat. "You can't win."

"Oh, but I already have," Harry said, ducking a stray spell that had come from somewhere to the left of him.

"I am immortal!" Voldemort crowed, wand raised towards the teen.

Harry grinned. "Actually, you're really not. Your horcruxes really weren't all that difficult to destroy." Voldemort faltered and Harry's grin widened as he raised his own wand. "Didn't protect them very well did you? The diary, the doll, wand, shield, inkwell. Me. All gone. What now?"

Voldemort had paled by this point, his wand wavering somewhat. But then he started firing off spells. Harry knew better than to rely solely upon his armor, because Voldemort was incredibly strong, magically.

The fighting around them paused as the two dueled, spells flashing around them. The wands connected again with a golden light, but Voldemort snarled and wouldn't let the connection stay, yanking his wand away and casting the killing curse again. The Death Eaters seemed startled by the fact that Harry could fight so well, and being completely distracted, they were easily taken out by the student Order.

Shadow stalked forward, searching for his brothers as Harry fought. He saw a bloody Danny, fighting off a few vampires with ease. Greg was further away, one arm wrapped loosely around his ribs as he cast a patronus. Robbie, though, seemed to be missing. He found him lying a little ways away, unconscious and entirely too pale. Malfoy Senior was dead, Robbie's knife in his chest, next to him, and Shadow sped towards him.

"Robbie?" Tony murmured, grabbing the blond and cradling him gently. Chase gave a small moan but didn't wake, and Tony frowned. Glancing up, he noticed Danny and Greg heading in his direction. They stopped, glancing over at Harry before looking down at Tony and Robbie with concern. "I think he's been poisoned."

"Lethal?" Greg asked, gasping slightly as he inadvertently put pressure on his ribs.

Tony shook his head. "No. Drugs don't work well with him, neither do poisons." He glanced at Greg, his eyes worried. "You alright?"

"Broke my ribs again," Greg murmured, leaning heavily against Danny.

"It's snowing," Danny said softly, watching as the rest of the Dark forces were taken out and only Harry and Voldemort remained fighting. There was a sudden flash of light, emanating from Harry, and everyone had to turn away as it gained brightness. And when it finally died away, Harry was the only one remaining.

Voldemort was nothing more than a crispy corpse.

Harry was panting, and he turned and stumbled towards his brothers, falling into Danny's arms. "It's over," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Danny's neck.

"Yes," Danny murmured, holding him gently, and recognizing the signs of complete magical exhaustion. "Good job."

Almost immediately, Dumbledore and his posse were there, wands trained on the five Blacks. Fudge was waddling up behind him, having been hiding in the castle during the battle. "You! You five are under arrest for the murder of Tom Riddle!"

"Actually," Hermione spoke up from behind them. "They're not." Dumbledore and Fudge both turned, completely shocked to see over forty students with their wands trained on their small group."You six," she said, nodding towards the headmaster, minister, and the five Order of the Phoenix members, "Are under arrest for multiple offenses. If you're interested, we'll feel you in on the way to the holding cells."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Fudge demanded.

Ron grinned. "Oh, just a new era for the British Wizarding World," he said. He turned to the five brothers, Harry practically unconscious by this point. "You can leave now. We'll be in contact later."

"Thank you," Tony murmured, pulling out his international portkey.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No. Thank you."

And the five were gone.


	28. Epilogue

Nineteen year old Harry James Potter Black ran through the halls of the British Ministry of Magic Building. He was late for his meeting with the Minister, but it really wasn't his fault, as he had gotten out of class late. He slid into the office and proclaimed, "I'm here."

"Really, Harry," Hermione smiled from behind the desk. "If you were going to be late, you could have just called."

"I know how busy you are," Harry grinned, waving to Ron as he passed. The redhead had taken over the Auror program, and was now the head. The entire ministry had been reworked for the better, and though it had taken three years, things were really beginning to pick up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How's life?"

"Great," Harry grinned. "Classes are going well, and I'm going to graduate early. Gibbs has already said I can have a job at NCIS if I want it." He paused. "Then again, Mac and Grissom said the same thing."

Hermione's smile widened. "What, House doesn't want you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm not even going into medicine. That's Robbie's domain. Besides, I think House is afraid I'll out sass him or something."

"That man," Hermione murmured. She grinned. "Remus says 'hi' and that you boys had better not be ruining the house." The werewolf had gotten the job of Magical Creature Ambassador at the office, along with many other creatures. As such, he was trusting the five Black boys not to ruin Ravenshold or to get into too much trouble. He and Tonks had also hooked up and were expecting their first kid as well.

"We're not," Harry said petulantly. "Or, at least I'm not. Danny's kids…maybe." Danny and Lindsey had gotten married soon after the war had ended, and Lindsey had given birth to little Elizabeth soon after. Now, they had two boys as well, twins Sirius and Orion.

"Babysitting, Potter?" Draco drawled as he came into the office, files in hand. He had taken over the office for misuse of magic, oddly enough. Although his domain had taken over the Dark Arts practices as well.

"Of course," Harry grinned. "I love my nieces and nephews."

"And there's what, three more on the way?" the blond asked, dropping the files on Hermione's desk and smirking at her groan.

"Yup," Harry said happily. "Tony and Maria are expecting their daughter in two months," he said. "Greg and Susan just found out she's pregnant and due in eight months. And Robbie and Dominique have a kid on the way, but they want the gender to be a surprise."

"Give them our congrats," Hermione said, absently perusing the files.

Harry checked his watch and gave a groan of his own. "I have class in fifteen minutes." He stood giving Hermione a hug and Draco a handshake. "Tell the others I said 'hi' will you?"

"Of course!" Hermione said. "Don't forget to study for your exam!" she yelled as he ran out the door.

Yes, life had certainly become better.


End file.
